RWBY:The Black and The White Feathers
by J0K3R Of Monday
Summary: Zack Arsen, a mysterious Crow faunus swordsman, goes to into Beacon Academy to begin his journey into becoming a Huntsman. Wielding his giant sword, Zack will face many challenges along the way. Confronting the shadows of his past, bonding with new friends, fighting Grimm, discovering lost family heritages and along the way he may find love. Follow the horseman's path.
1. character Bio

Name: Zack Arsen

Age: 17

Gender: Male (Straight)

Height: 6 Foot 11 inches

Weight: Average

Race: Crow Faunus

Physical Appearance: Medium length hair, Black colored hair with white streak at the right side, blue left eye and red right eye(being a half crow faunus gives him a red eye) wears black Hooded trench coat with white highlights at the edges of the coat, gray t-shirt underneath, black cargo pants, black shoes, black leather gloves.

Inspiration: Guts (Berserk) and Zack Fair(Final fantasy 7)

Symbol: A Black crow disintegration into smaller crows, facing the left side.

Personality: Quiet but is sarcastic at times, Calm in dire moments, Loyal to his friends, Kind and Generous when you get to know him well.

Aura:Grey

Semblance:"Monsoon" Wind manipulation.

Weapons: 5-6 foot tall two handed sword(Inspired by Zack Fair's Buster sword with additions).Name:(Cyclone)

Little backstory: Was trained by his father at a young age with both swordsmanship and Hand to hand combat. His human mother and faunus father were murdered due faunus and humans Relationship discrimination and since then has lived in the streets with his twin brother Seth. Due to Faunus discrimination, Zack lost both his wings after being tortured by human street thugs, after losing his wings Zack's brother Seth, abandoned him for not fighting back against the humans. Even with his massive aura, Zack still had the scars of where his wings used to be, yet he never hated the humans.

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO**

 **MysteryAgain**

 **The Devil's Offspring**

 **FOR INFROMING ME OF MY MISTAKES, I'LL TRY TO RE-WRITE CHAPTER 1 AND I MIGHT ALSO MAKE IT LONGER**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'M STILL A NEW WRITER AND THIS IS ALSO MY FIRST STORY SO FAR, SO I'LL ACCEPT ANY CRITICISM OR ANY**

 **ADVICE THAT YOU CAN COMMENT TO ME. SINCE I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL, I STILL HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO UPDATE**

 **THIS STORY, SO EXPECT A COUPLE OF EARLY UPDATES.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- The Beginning**

A figure clothed in a black trench coat, wielding a huge sword, was in an alley walking towards the his favorite Dust shop with his hood covering his face except his mouth and nose, this figure is Zack Arsen. Zack had a rough past and it left him with scars, mainly from what his twin brother did to him when hi left him. As he was walking towards the Dust shop, he heard a sound of glass breaking and gunfire, quickly Zack ran towards where the sound came from. When Zack got near the Dust shop hew saw men in red suits fighting a girl with a red cape,red hair that matched his outfit and silver eyes that shined in the night, but Zack also saw something that got him surprised. The girl was using a HUGE ASS SCYTHE and was wielding it like a pro, now that was something that Zack would never see everyday, but one thug notice him.

"HEY KID, HANDS WE HERE I CAN SEE THEM!." said the Thug dressed in a black and red suit. This got Zack's attention and turned faced the thug which saw his red right eye even with his hood on and was a bit intimidated seeing it, but kept on.

"Now give me your dust and no one gets hurt." The thug said. Zack just looked at the thug like disbelieving look.

 _'Wow, no seriously wow. Who the hell robs someone in a fight?'._ Zack thought and chuckled a bit, but that didn't go unnoticed by the thug.

"You think this is a joke, eh." The thug had the guts to say and started to pull out a curve red katana.

"Lets see you laugh at this". And with that the thug attempted to slash him in the face, but Zack was quick enough to sidestepped the attack and send a wind infused fist straight to the thugs shoulder, dislocating and making the thug drop his weapon. He then sent three punch combo in the thugs stomach and kicked the thug with his wind infused foot in the stomach with enough force to to break the thugs bones and send him flying. Zack walked to the red haired girl to help her.

"Need any help?"said Zack as he finally approached the girl.

"Yeah, sure." said the red haired girl as she hefted her scythe close to her. Zack suddenly noticed rose petals slowly drifting from her cloak and couldn't help but comment.

"Nice cape." Zack remarked as he gave her a smirk. It's very rare to see a cape or any sort of clothing that could do something like that unless it was dust infused.

"Thanks." said the red haired as she smiled even in this situation, she then positioned herself in a fighting stance as Zack did the same.

"Ready?" Zack asked as the red haired girl nodded, lowering the scythe next to her.

"Go" Zack said as they both charged at the thugs, both ready to dish out some pain.

Zack punched the first thug in the face, shattering the aviator glasses in the thugs face while getting knock out. The next three thugs started slashing him with their hatchets and katanas, all of which failed to land a hit on him and he was starting to get bored, so with small smile he pulled out Cyclone in his back with one hand and knocked the three thugs with a single swing, but only knocking them using the blunt side of his sword.

Everyone in the street including the Red Riding Hood wannabe looked at him in shock and awe, some even in fear as he started to spin the sword with one hand and formed a fighting stance, he rushed back into the fight and with the use of his wind semblance, a black cyclone surrounded him making him look like a grim reaper with one red eye as the blackness of the wind covered him. He blew away anyone that got close to him, using only one hand he slashed the group of thugs with his sword and sent them flying into the other buildings, one even falling straight towards the trashcan.

Ruby was still in awe after seeing what the tall boy could do, but that didn't stop her from finishing what she started. Ruby spun her Crescent Rose and started hitting the thugs with the blunt side of her Scythe. She dodge a couple of shots fired by some of the thugs handguns. Seeing as how she couldn't get near them with out the risk of getting shot.

She shot the thugs handguns with accurate shooting then after destroying them, Ruby charge at the thugs with her semblance and used her momentum to knock out three of the thugs with the scythe. Charging again, Ruby's quick semblance manage to hit a number of thugs in a second with a flurry of rose petals that followed her. she dodge a couple of the thugs slashes and counter with her own attacks, after defeating the remaining thugs she looked at Roman.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." Roman said as he pointed his cane at Red head girl.

"Well,Red and black, this has been an interesting experience, but I must take my leave now." Then he fired his cane at the Red head who couldn't dodge in time. Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, but she felt nothing as gust of wind had past her, causing her to open her eyes and be greeted with a sight.

There in front of her was the tall boy that block the shot with his sword, but the blast was so strong and hot that it burned him a bit in the face and also blew his hood of revealing his face. It made Ruby curious after seeing the tall boy with black and white hair hidden in the darkness of his hood, but what got her curious was that he was closing his right eye and she could clearly see that there was no scar in his right eye for him to close it and she also curious on how he fights with one eye close. As the smoke cleared there was no sight of Roman, but Zack's Faunus eyesight caught Roman climbing the ladder to the roof top, Ruby saw where he was looking and made the first action.

"Mind if we go after him?" She said to the owner of the shop who nodded before thanking them. Ruby used her semblance and the recoil of her Crescent Rose to jump to the roof while Zack used his wind semblance on his feet to easily jump to the roof. They both got to the roof and saw Roman with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Persistent brats." Roman said as a Bullhead appeared out of nowhere and jump on board.

"End of the line kids!" He said as he threw a red Dust crystal at them, Zack caught this and threw it back to Roman while Roman hit it with is can back at Zack. what happens next was a game of baseball with the batter being Roman and the pitcher being Zack, this caused ruby to giggle from the hilarity of the situation.

Roman scowled at this and hit the crystal, and shot it as it got close to Zack, Roman began to chuckle at his victory until his moment was shattered when a blond woman with a purple cape and riding crop block the attack with her spell runes and started to attack the Bullhead with some spells, Roman panic and informed the pilot.

"We got a huntress!"Roman said to the pilot as he took over at flying bull head, the battle between the blond huntress and the raven haired woman began to escalate to the point that Ruby had to step and begin firing her sniper at the woman, but the woman just blocked it all with her hands. Zack however used his semblance and aura to Channel wind to his sword and was cloak with grey aura. the raven haired woman sensed this and turned to the source. Ruby and the blond huntress notice that and turned what she was looking in surprise.

It was the teen, but what shock them especially Ruby was that his right eye was glowing red the whole time he channeled his power. With enough aura and wind that he channeled, Zack slashed at the ship creating a clear grey colored arc of energy. The raven haired woman was surprised at the attack as she block the attack with both her hands, but that didn't mean she was not scratch by the blow, with how much aura was used in that attack she had a deep cut in her hands as she signaled Roman to retreat.

The blond huntress saw the Bullhead fly away. The huntress just stared at teenager while the red head just look at him with her mouth open, but then turned noticed the blond huntress and turned to her.

"Are you a Huntress?" she asked with a bit of excitement. Glynda nodded with a strict look in her face, but Ruby was to excited to notice.

"Can I have your autograph?!" she asked, more like squealed.

 _'Boy this is gonna be a long night.'_ Zack thought tiredly, as he was wiped out after using a lot of his aura .

* * *

Zack sighed as he and the red haired girl were in the interrogation room. Zack looked bored out of his life and Ruby was looking like a scared puppy. The blond huntress was there to question them.

"I hope you realize that your action will not be taken lightly" said the huntress

 _'I though we were supposed to be questioned, not this .'_ Zack thought as he listened to the blond huntress.

"They started it." The red head retorted.

The huntress looked at her and picked up her wand.

"If it were up to me, you two would be out here with a pat on the back...The red head smiled while Zack whispered to her."Wait for it."

"...and a slap on the wrist." the Blond huntress finished as she whip the table in front of the girl, causing the girl to accidentally hug the white haired boys arm, which caused him to blush slightly, and when Ruby realized this she to blushed a bit and quickly let go off him.

"But there is someone who wants to meet you two." Said the blond huntress as she opened the door and letting a man dressed in green carrying cookies and a mug of coffee with him entered.

"Ruby Rose...you have...silver eyes." said the man as he lean forward to look at the now named Ruby.

"I think you creeping her out a bit" said Zack.

The man noticed him and also leaned forward to look at him.

"And you, you have red right eye and a strong aura with you boy." said the man as backed away. Zack was surprised that he saw his right eye, even if he only opened it a little.

"so. Can both of you tell me how you are able to do this?" the man showed the video of them fighting the thugs at the Dust shop with the huntress holding the scroll.

"Uh... Signal Academy." Ruby said nervously.

The man turned to Zack and waited for his answer.

"My father trained me when I was young." said Zack, this surprised the man as he thought on how a young boy was carrying a sword that was almost as big as him.

The man then turned back again to Ruby.

"As for you miss Rose, the taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"well one teacher in particular." said Ruby

The man stared at her and place the tray of cookies in the table. Ruby reached for one, then two, then started devouring the rest, it made Zack chuckle a bit.

 _'wow, she kinda looks cute when she does that'_ Zack thought and was a bit shock of what he thought.

 _'wait, did I just called her cute? there must be something wrong with me, I just met her.'_

"It's just that I've only seen this skill in two person. A dusty old crow and crow faunus" said the man, Zack was surprised at this statement as he already knew who this person that the headmaster was talking about .

Ruby tried to say something, but was muffled by the cookies. She swallowed the all of her cookies and spoke properly.

"Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow. If it weren't for him I would have been garbage and now I'm all like waaaa chaaaa" Ruby then made some fighting moves, which made Zack face palm.

"Uh huh." muttered the man in green and continued to question Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school that's designed to train hunters?"asked the man.

"Well. I wanted to become a huntress." answered Ruby with excitement.

"you want to slay monsters?"

Ruby quickly answered in one of the most fasted words that Zack has ever heard and he almost considered as rap.

"yeah I have only two years left at Signal and then I'm going to apply for beacon."Zack was lost in how fast she was talking to process what she said as she continued to talk.

"You see, my sister's starting this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to always help others, so I thought ,Hey!, I might as well make a career out of it." she says with a smile as she continued. "I mean the police are fine, but huntress are just more romantic, and exciting, and Gosh, you know!" Ruby said with joy and excited that Zack has ever seen.

"Do you know who I am?" asked the man, the girl nodded.

"Your professor Ozpin. your the Headmaster of Beacon." the man now named Ozpin smiled. This shocked Zack because he has heard that the Headmaster Beacon was one of the most strongest huntsmen in Vale.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted.

"Nice to meet you"Ruby greets with a smile that still shows innocence.

"A pleasure to meet you"Zack greeted with respect.

"Do you want to go to my school?" asked Ozpin to Ruby.

"More than anything" answered Ruby.

Ozpin looks back at the blonde Huntress who types something at the scroll.

"well okay" and at this Ruby looked shocked but then smile.

Ozpin looked at Zack and ask him a questioned that made him surprise.

"And what about you. Do you want to come my school as well?" asked Ozpin.

Zack looked at Ruby, the look in Ruby's eyes was pleading, pleading that he to would join Beacon.

"Yes" Zack simply answered smiling a little making Ruby smile even more.

"Very well then, Welcome to beacon future huntsmen and huntress." Ozpin declared

 _'Look dad, looks like I'll be following your footsteps.'_ Zack thought with a sad smile.

* * *

both Zack and Ruby exited the interrogation and outside they both exchanged a couple conversations about themselves, mainly their weapons .

"I actually forgot to introduce myself"said Zack as he introduce himself.

"Names Zack Arsen. Nice to meet you" said Zack with a smile as he extended his hand for a greeting.

"I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."said Ruby as she shook Zack hand in a friendly manner.

"You have...silver eyes."said Zack as he mimicked Headmaster Ozpin's voice making Ruby burst into a fit of giggles.

"I know, that was kind of awkward, wasn't it" said Ruby as she finished giggling.

"Can't blame the guy, your eyes are kind of distracting in a good way"complemented Zack which made Ruby blush at the complement.

"Thanks"said Ruby as the blush faded.

"Anyways, it's getting late. We should both get back before we run into another thug whose to blind to see danger when it hits them in the face with a giant weapon. " said Zack as they are about to part ways and meet again in Beacon Academy.

"Yeah, we should. Looks like I'll be seeing you at beacon then. Good night"said Ruby as she waved good bye to Zack.

"Alright I'll see you around. Good night" said Zack as both went their separate ways.

As Zack was walking, he could only think of what his future was going to be and how will he finally settle the score with his brother, but until then, he'll have to train to become Huntsmen and follow his father footsteps.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1 OF MY FIRST FANFIC.** **NOW I KNOW THAT I'VE CHANGE A LOT OF THINGS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, BUT I HAVE MY REASONS FOR DOING SO. SO SOME OF YOU ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHY I CHANGE THE TITLE, FROM THE BLACK AND THE WHITE INTO THE BLACK AND THE WHITE FEATHERS. WELL, THE REASON FOR THIS IS THAT WHEN I WROTE THE STORY, I GOT A GOOD ADVICE FROM TWO PEOPLE AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK BOTH OF THEM FOR POINTING THIS OUT. SO AFTER RE WRITING THIS, I CHANGE THE TITLE MAINLY BECAUSE THE BLACK FEATHER IS ZACK WHILE THE WHITE FEATHER IS SETH(ZACK'S BROTHER) AND IF I'M WRITING THIS STORY ABOUT ZACK, THEN SHOULD AT LEAST CHANGE THE TITLE SIMILAR TO THE STORY.  
**

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

 **MysteryAgain** **A**

 **Devil's Offspring**

 **I'M RONNEX, SEE YOU AROUND NEXT TIME**


	3. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN. I'M HERE FOR A NEW UPDATE AND AS AGAIN, PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY AND BE SURE PM ME IF YOU WANT IT TO BE PRIVATE.**

 **YOU WILL FIND SOME REFERENCES FROM GAMES, SO BE ON A SHARP EYE FOR IT.**

 **ANYWAYS. THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING AND COMMENTING.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Beacon at last**

 **(BGM: Devil May Cry 3- Devils Never Cry)**

 _In the rooftop of the famous or infamous Shnee Dust Company building stood two figures. One was wearing a black trench coat with his hood up wielding a two handed sword. The other was wearing a white trench coat that also had his hood up with white wings, wielding two silver katanas. Both figures were clashing each others blades attempting to both damage and kill their opponent, both succeeded damaging the other, but failing to land a fatal blow. Rain began to pour down on the two individuals as they waged war on each other, both bloodied and panting as the continued._

 _"Stopping me won't change anything, brother." said the figure in white, as he slashed the figure in black. The figure in black dodged the slash and flips back before charging at the white figure and locking blades with him._

 _"You know the humans will continue to hate us no matter what." said the figure in white as he pushed back the figure in black. The figure in black looked at the figure in white with defiance in his eyes._

 _"And this is why." said the figure in black as he gestured to what was happening with anger in his voice as he continued."The humans hate us because we show them that we are as violent as the grimm itself. Don't you see Seth." said Zack as tried to convince Seth._

 _"Violence will only cause more violence and death, and if you continue to do this, than our race will never be able to live in peace. Mom and Dad wanted us to live our lives, not waste it in waging war with the humans."said Zack as saw the coldness in his brothers eyes._

 _"Mom and Dad were murdered by this humans in the name of justice and your saying we could live in peace with them." said Seth as anger was rising in his voice_

 _"The humans are to blame for our parents death and for the loss of your wings and your still siding with them?!" asked Seth as he looked at Zack, crimson and ocean blue ayes meet with opposite sided eyes as they both readied themselves for the final clash._

 _"yes" said Zack as gripped his weapon firmly while Seth connected his katanas and extended the handle, turning it into a double bladed spear, as he and Seth burst their aura, grey aura meeting with white, they both got close enough and spun around to use the momentum to slash each other. They both past each other and it appears that no one was damaged._

 _In the end._

 _Only one was left standing._

 _Blood spurt the ground as a diagonal slash on Zack's chest appeared, Zack coughed up blood and collapsed on the floor, still conscious, as Seth approached him._

 _"Why do you persists? You try so hard, but it always ends the same. You end one plot; we forge another, you push as down; we rise again. The humans you've helped think your mad and this is why, yet you fight, you resists, Why?" said Seth as he waited for Zack to respond. Zack cough up blood and looked at Seth, still with defiance in his eyes. Seth was to focus on Zack's answer the he didn't notice Zack slowly reaching for his Sword: Cyclone.  
_

 _"BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL." Zack shouted as he plunged Cyclone in Seth's abdomen. Blood was mixed with rain as Seth's blood was pouring out of his abdomen._

 _Seth coughed up blood, but still had strength in him as he pulled out Cyclone from his abdomen and detached his dual katanas: Nigrum Pinna, and stabbed Zack in the stomach who coughed out blood, and lifted him up at the edge of the buildings rooftop._

 _"You are a fool. Next time don't ever come back" and with that Seth used his semblance:Electricity at Zack and kicked him, removing him from Nigrum Pinna."_

 **(END BGM)  
**

 _"AAAAHHHHH" Zack screamed in agony as he fell to his death._

 _As Zack was falling to his death he contemplated on his situation. He was gonna die falling and he was a crow faunus! Sddenly he heard a loud cawing noise, he looked up and saw a giant crow, almost resembling a Nevermore if not for its face that was lacking bone-like armor as it was flying towards him._

 ** _"WHAT THE HELL KID, DON'T TELL ME THAT WAS_** **IT?."** _The Crows voice was dark and maniacal, yet it also sounded sarcastic and held respect as it questioned him._

 _"I'm dying, I can't move and I'm falling at the same time. What do you expect me to do? Stretch my invisible wings and fly back up there, and expect my brother to not cut me again?."Zack said as he tried to humor the crow a bit before he fell to his doom._

 ** _"WOW, I DID NOT EXPECT THAT COMING FROM THE SON OF LATE VINCENT ARSEN."_**

"How do you know my father?" asked Zack with a surprised expression as he cough up blood.

 _ **"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN WE MEET AGAIN, BUT FOR NOW LOOKS LIKE I'M GONNA HAVE TO HELP YOU SURVIVE THIS FALL AND INJURY THAT YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO."**_

 _The Crow swooped down on Zack and then it all went black from then on. When he woke up, he woke up at the hospital with bandages all over his body. The doctor said he would have a scar in his chest and that he was found near the hospitals gates nearly bleeding to death.  
_

* * *

Zack woke up from the airship leading to beacon, he was having this recurring dream or nightmare, after the events at the Shnee dust company, news was brought up that the people in the building were all massacred by a figure with wings dubbed"The Angel of Death", leaving only the white fang and the faunus to be blamed due to the"Angel of Death" being a faunus.

It was still unknown, as to how Seth massacred the people with the injuries he sustained from the battle. Zack was always the one that would stop his brother from killing innocent people, but every time he stopped him, he always comes up with another scheme.

Zack and Seth used to be closed to each other. Always at each others backs when they needed it, but now, all that changed when their parents died at the hands of the humans, he no longer had a home to go to because the humans burned his home. Zack ignore his thoughts and stared at anything that interested him.

Zack was observing the people in the airship, all of which are faunus and humans each with interesting weapons, ranging from swords that turn to bows to dust generated weapons. As Zack was observing there was a holographic image of the blond huntress from the dust shop, the said blond introduce herself as Glynda Goodwitch, as she was explaining about how few of us are privileged to received honor into going into prestigious Academy. Zack really didn't listen much after that as he was busy observing his future school.

As Zack was observing, he heard the sound of gurgling and turned around and saw a blond knight who was clutching his stomach and and was about to empty his stomach, quickly Zack backed away from him as the blond ran towards the nearest trashcan and lose his breakfast in seconds. As the blond was done vomiting, Zack approached him and gave the blond some breath mints.

"Thanks." said the blond knight as he took the breath mints from Zack.

"let me guess, motion sickness disorder." asked Zack.

"yeah, glad finally someone guessed it right."said the blond knight smiled as he outstretch his hand.

"My Name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls out the tongue, ladies love it."said Jaune as he introduced himself.

"I'm Zack Arsen and considering your disorder, I'm pretty sure the word "rolls out the tongue" explains you vomiting when your in an airship." Zack teased and shook Jaune's hand for.

"Very funny, coming from a Goliath Cyclops like you" Jaune said with a smile and true to his word, Zack was really tall compared to Jaune and he had his right eye closed.

"By the way, what happened to your right eye? Did you lose it or something?, I mean not to be rude or anything" asked Jaune as he was curious of his eye. Zack kinda liked Jaune's way of asking a personal question

"Well, you better promise not to tell anyone or get scared, okay? said Zack.

"Alright, I promise you big baby." said Jaune making Zack chuckled a bit as he opened his right eye and looked at Jaune and the first thing he said made him surprised and happy at the same time.

"WOW, THAT IS SO AWESOME" said Jaune as he awed Zack's crimson eye.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming, but you better keep this to yourself alright?"said Zack as he double-checked if Jaune was trustworthy enough.

"Hey, an Arc never backs down on his word." said Jaune with a sense of pride coming from his families oath. Changing the topic, Zack remembered something.

"You know, Someone might have gotten puked after you ran into that trashcan." said Zack as he remembered Jaune's puke falling into someones shoe.

"No way that happe-." Jaune was cut-off mid sentence when someone shouted.

"OH MY GOD,YANG YOU HAVE PUKE ON YOUR SHOE." shouted someone from the crowd, as Zack looked at Jaune with a "I told you so" expression.

"You were saying?"Said Zack with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as the shouting continued.

"GROSS,GROSS,GROSS..."

"GET WAY FROM ME!, GET AWAY, GET AWAY, GET AWAY..."

As the airship landed and the shouting stopped, Zack and Jaune exited the ship with their duffel bags and looked at their future school with a smile.

* * *

As Zack and Jaune were both walking towards the auditorium, Jaune looked at Zack's sword curiously. Zack noticed him looking at his sword and removed it from his back.

"This is Cyclone. My comrade at arms and a grimms worse nightmare."said Zack as he showed Jaune his sword.

Cyclone was a five to six feet long single edge great sword with a golden hilt and pommel ,and a red handle (sorry for the bad description, but that's how the sword changes).

"WOW, how the heck can you carry something that big?" asked Jaune as he awed Cyclone.

"It takes great strength to wield Cyclone, let alone fight with it." said Zack as he spun Cyclone with one hand and placed it in his back making Jaune and some of the people watching gawk at his action.

"How the heck did you do that?!" asked Jaune, as he thought of Zack spinning the sword like it was made out of cardboard.

"My father taught me how to do that and to this day, I still don't know how he did it." said Zack as he and Jaune kept walking, until they both heard an explosion behind them.

 _ **BOOM**_

"what was that?" asked Jaune as he looked at direction where the explosion happened.

"Someone probably sneezed at some fire Dust" said Zack he looked to where Jaune was looking.

"How do you know that happened."asked Jaune as tried to look ahead to see what happened.

"Just a hunch." said Zack as Jaune rolled his eyes at his response.

"Well, I better go see if anyone got hurt so I'll see ya later." said Jaune as he walked towards the direction where the explosion happened. Zack kinda felt lonely again as Jaune left.

* * *

Zack walked towards the auditorium and saw a crowd of future Beacon students waiting for the Headmasters announcements. The sound of a microphone being tapped caught the crowds attention and silenced themselves, as the Headmaster of Beacon was about to begin his announcement.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." As the students whisper among themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." As Ozpin leaves, Professor Goodwitch takes his place and announced."You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

 _'The headmaster looked kinda off a bit, must be because of his coffee obsession.'_ thought Zack as he began to walked to the ballroom.

* * *

In the changing room/ bathroom. Zack changed into his his black sweat pants and black skin tight sleeveless shirt with his symbol at the back. Zack was about to exit the bathroom, but saw Jaune with an eyesore attire, he called Jaune and pulled out some clothes from hid duffel bag.

"Dude, what are 8 years old. Take that off." Zack remarked as he took a white shirt and blue shorts in his bag.

"But their comfortable." Jaune retorted as he refused to change his sleeping attire.

"Every men and women will look at you like a weirdo if they see you like that outside" said Zack as he tried to convinced Jaune to change. Zack would never let his friends embarrassed themselves if he was around.

"Give me one good reason why I should change." said Jaune as he clutched his onesie.

"I just did and to add it up, you'll be scarred for life if they caught to dead in that." retorted Zack as he finally convinced Jaune. The look on Jaune's face says that he would rather risk embarrassment to get what he wants, but Zack got through him with persuasion

"Fine, I'll change." said Jaune as he sounded defeated while changing into the clothes Zack gave him.

"Thanks by the way, for convincing me, I'm a bit stubborn when I want to do something I want." thanked Jaune as he and Zack exited the bathroom.

"Anytime Jaune. Wouldn't want to risk embarrassing a friend." said Zack . As they got out of the bathroom and parted ways, Zack was stared at by some of the girls nearby, some even whispering and giggling as he passed by them, until he spotted a familiar red head and a blond girl beside her he smiled and started to walk toward them.

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said dropping to the floor next to Ruby in their sleeping attire.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said, not looking up from the letter she was writing on.

"I know I do" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys,until she turned her attention to Zack who just got out of the changing room and was making his way toward them with a smile on his face, making Yang stared at him. Yang saw Zack's muscular body that showed his perfect abs and muscles, even when he was wearing his shirt. She saw Zack smile and walk towards them. _'Oh my Oum theirs a perfectly muscular boy walking towards me, what am I gonna say?, is he gonna hit on me?, am I even showing enough?'_ Yang thought as Zack got close to them.

"Hey Ruby it's been a while, who's she your sister?."said Zack as Yang looked crushed, thinking that this muscular boy was going to hit on her, but instead picked her little sister Ruby.

As Ruby looked up after writing her letter she saw Zack and smiled."Hey! Zack it's good to see you again and to answer your question. yes, she is my sister, her name is Yang. Wait how did you know she was my sister? Ruby said, narrowing her eyes at Zack, thinking he was some kind of stalker, but completely dismissed it when he shrugged answered.

"Just a hunch and she kinda has that overprotective sister vibe going on about her, which I think is completely legit considering your going into beacon." Zack said as he looked at Yang who finally recovered and smiled at his answer. She actually found a guy who had respect for peoples actions.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she was still curious of his answer."and what do you mean "Considering your going to beacon" whats wrong with me going into Beacon?" asked Ruby as she looked sternly into was nervous to answer under that death stare, but lucky for him Yang answered.

"Theirs nothing wrong with you going into Beacon Ruby, it's just that some people date popular people to gain fame and use you for their needs, and right now your one of the most popular people here at Beacon, so I can't risk letting my baby sister's heart get broken." Yang said a she looked at Zack who was nodding at her answer, then looked at Ruby who had an understanding expression.

"Okay, I guess I understand." said Ruby as she looked at Zack with a smile for finally understanding what he meant. Yang saw this and had a mischievous grin."Of course I can make an exception with hot stuff over here." said Yang as she pointed at Zack. Ruby blushed and was sputtering words"Y-YANG."Shouted Ruby as she grabbed a pillow and threw at Yang who got hit and the face, but was still laughing at her sister.

After Yang finish laughing, Zack was to tired to go back to where he was going to sleep and asked Ruby."Hey, uh.. Ruby can I sleep here? I'm to tired to go back to where I was gonna sleep." Zack asked nervously making Yang grin mischievously."Of course you can hot stuff, just minimized the noise you two make when your making out." Yang teased with her dirty joke, making Zack and Ruby blush crimson."YANG" Ruby shouted in a scolding manner and looked at the still blushing Zack."Yes, you can stay here, just keep your distance with Yang at night. You do not want to know what happens."Ruby said as Zack laid down and tried to sleep. Ruby picked up the letter she wrote.

Yang noticed Ruby holding the something and asked."What's that?" Yang said, directing towards the letter Ruby was writing spoke up "Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."Aw, that's so cute!" Yang said earning a pillow launched to her face. "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby said.

"What about Jaune? He's nice. There you go! Plus one friends! That's a hundred percent increase!" Yang enthusiastically said.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby countered, turning on her back.

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" Yang said earning another pillow to her face.

"Still here you know." Zack said as they completely forgot about him, but they still kept their conversation.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet! Plus you still got a friend." Yang said, but then she found a way to tease her sister so she whispered." And a very respectable crush."

"YANG!" Ruby screamed, throwing a barrage of pillows at her, blush making its return, causing Yang to chuckle while dodging the pillows.

After calming down, the two girls notice a candle being lit as they see a girl with black hair and bright amber eyes and a bow on top of her head, reading a book.

"That girl" Ruby said as she narrowed her eyes, Yang noticed this. "You know her?" Yang asked as she looked at where Ruby was Looking. "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."said Ruby.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang said as she grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up. "Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby asks, attempting to escape from her grip.

The amber eyed girl looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo~! I believe you two may know each other?" Yang greeted cheerfully. "Aren't you that girl that exploded?" The amber eyed girl questions.

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! But you can just call me Crater..uh..Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

"Okay." The amber eyed girl replied, going back to her book. "What are you doing?" Yang whispers to Ruby.

"I don't know!" Ruby whispers back, going back to smiling.

"So... What's your name?" Yang asked. Sighing, she lowers her book. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

"Thanks..." Blake thanked, slightly irritated.

"It goes great with your..uh.. pajamas!" Yang complimented randomly.

"Right..." Said Blake, going back to her book.

Ruby laughs uncomfortably. "Nice night, don't you think?" She asks.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost as lovely as this book-" Ruby and Yang stand there.

"-That I will continue to read." Ruby and Yang continue standing. "As soon as you leave..."

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang goes back to whispering to Ruby. "What's it about?" Asked Ruby, ignoring Yang.

"Huh?" Blake asked slightly surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?" Ruby asks. "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Well, that sounds nice."complimented Yang as she followed Ruby's suite. Ruby continue."I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters. They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!" Ruby brightens as she said.

"And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?" Blake asks, laughing a little.

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!" Ruby explains happily.

"That's. very ambitious for a child." Said Blake as her smile turns into a frown.

"Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better." Ruby retorted.

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Said Yang lifting Ruby into the air, hugging her.

Ruby, trying to kick out of the hug, turns the forced sisterly bond into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and flying stars.

Blake chuckling lightly speaks up only to get interrupted. "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-"

"What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?" Weiss screams, storming in on the conversation.

Suddenly at the sight of each other, Yang and Weiss shout in unison. "Oh, not you again!"

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby tries to explain.

"Oh, now you're on my side!" The heiress said to Ruby.

"I was always on your side!" Ruby again, tries to explain. "Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said, helping out Ruby.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss said. Soon, the conversation turned into a heated argument, which woke up almost all of the people in the ballroom, especially Zack who listened to all their conversation.

"FOR OUM'S SAKE, SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO TO SLEEP."the random person in the ballroom shouted, silencing Yang, Ruby and Weiss arguments."THANK YOU."shouted the person again.

"Look, it's been a long night and we all need some sleep for the initiation tomorrow, so lets just go back to bed and forget this ever happened." Yang said as she, Ruby and Weiss all agreed and went back to bed. All was quiet after that, until it was broken.

"FINALLY." Zack shouted and was rewarded with people shushing him.

"HEY, I KNOW YOU ALL FEEL WHAT I FEEL." Zack shouted again, but this time no one shushed him proving his point.

"That's what I thought." Zack said as he finally drifted to sleep. Tomorrow he was going to fight to earn his place in Beacon just like his father. As Zack drifted to sleep, he felt a slight weight in his right side and it somehow smelled like roses, but Zack's mind was to tired to care as he slept.

* * *

In the window at the ballroom stood a small crow who watch Zack as he slept.

 **"WELL, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR LITTLE ARSEN'S GONNA GET A LITTLE SURPRISE WHEN HE WAKES UP. HEHEHE, I HOPE HE PUTS UP A BETTER FIGHT WHEN WE MEET AGAIN AND THIS TIME, I WILL SEE IF HE REALLY IS VINCE'S KID."** The crow thought as he flew towards the emerald forest, where he will face Zack.

* * *

 **ALRIGHT AND THAT'S A WRAP.  
**

 **SO, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION OR SUGGESTION PLEASE PM ME OR JUST COMMENT.**

 **IF YOU FOUND THE VIDEO GAME REFERENCES THEN CONGRATULATIONS FOR HAVING**

 **A SHARP EYE.**

 **BY THE WAY NIGRUM PINNA IN ITALIAN FOR "BLACK FEATHER"**

 **I'M RONN2X AND THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.**


	4. Chapter 3

**ANOTHER UPDATE SURPRISE-SURPRISE**

 **ANYWAYS. IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE WAS BECAUSE I JUST FINISHED ME EXAMS AND NOW I'M DOING 5 PROJECTS AT SCHOOL THIS MONTH, SO THE NEXT UPDATE MIGHT ALSO TAKE A WHILE.  
**

 **CONTINUING TO WHERE WE LEFT OF...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- The Crow**

The sun shined bright at the window of crowded ballroom as the students began to awaken. Muffled groans could be heard as Zack's drowsy blue and red eyes slowly awaken from its sleep.

"Damn, my back hurts." Zack murmurs he started to get up. Only to fall down again as a sudden weight in his right arm pulled him down. _'What the hell?'_ He thought as his vision finally becomes clear. Immediately his eyes widen and he blushed at the sight.

Ruby Rose was hugging like a vice grip at his right arm; what's worse was that her tank top was a little loose, showing her well defined hips and black bra.

 _'Wow, for a 15 year old she's well_ developed.' He thought, immediately he blushed at the thought.

 _'What the hell am I thinking!? Yang is going to kill me for thinking about that.'_ He thought as he looked around and couldn't find Yang, that made him panic a little.

 _'OK, now how am I going to get out of here.'_ He thought of a plan to get out of here, but sadly his only choice was to slowly remove her arms off before he can remove his. As he slowly removed Ruby's arms, she immediately grabbed his arm again.

"Don't go to the ginger bread house, Cookieman" She murmured cutely as she snuggled at his arm. He tried again and again, and again, but every time he pulled his arm off, she always pulls it back and hugged it. it was at this point that he was already sobbing in his thoughts, as he thought it was hopeless.

 _'*sob*It's no use*sob* I'm going to die*sob*.'_ He thought as his face can only be classified as a downtrodden tomato after that. He fixed himself and found some confidence in trying to get out.

 _'Keep it together man, as long as I don't wake her up I can get out of th-.'_ His thought were cut off as he heard a girl shouting in the ballroom.

"IT'S MORNING, IT'S MORNING..." The girl shouted at the distance.

 _'Oh fuck my life.'_ He thought as Ruby to groan and loosen her grip, quickly he took the opportunity to slid his arm off and made a mad dash towards the locker room, silently laughing as he ran. In the ballroom, a certain blond brawler watched the whole thing go down with a mischievous grin. She was gonna have some fun teasing Ruby about her "human pillow" later.

* * *

In the locker room, Zack was now dressed in his combat attire, which was now added with black pauldrons, black grieves and black finger less was still trying to forget what happened at the ballroom, but sadly he couldn't.

As he was changing, he was approached by a enthusiastic teenage girl with orange hair and a stoic teenage boy with long black hair with a streak of magenta on the left side of his hair.

"WOW your really tall, but you also look badass with that get up. Are some kind of black swordsman with a white grimm mask? **(Kudos to those who know this reference)** Oh,oh, or are you that other guy with white hair and a demon swo- ." The orange haired questioned Zack.

"NORA." The black haired boy cutting the girl mid sentence as he turned to Zack and apologized." I'm really sorry. She sometimes tends to say things that comes out of her mind, mostly something unorthodox."

"It's alright. Besides I get a lot of comments about my height sometimes." Zack smiled as he accepted the boy's apology."I didn't actually introduced myself. My name is Zack Arsen." He said as he introduced himself.

The black haired boy smiled at Zack's greeting and introduced himself as well."I'm Lie Ren and this is..." Ren said as he introduced the orange haired girl who had a bright smile."is Nora Valkyrie." He finished.

"HELLO." Nora greeted with enthusiasm."wow you really like the color black do you?" She asked as she looked at him from top to bottom. Zack chuckled at her question."Well I really like the color a lot, especially if it's mixed with other colors." True to his word, Zack was really obsessed with the color black, mainly because it was the only thing that matched him.

"Anyways. We still have some time left, so why don't we go grab something to eat and get to know each other." Zack suggested as Nora perked up at the idea.

"oh,oh,oh Ren can cook us pancakes." Nora exclaimed as Zack looked at Ren."You can cook?" He asked as Ren just shrugged."There has to be someone who has to cook for her."He replied as he and Zack walked along with Nora to the cafeteria.

Zack, Ren and Nora were walking to the cafeteria. Zack kept looking at Nora who kept on smiling, it kind of reminded him of a pink hyperactive pony from one of his friends favorite show **(it's pinkie pie, if you're wondering)** which kinda freaked him out because that character was always smiling either maniacally or just out of happiness, Nora was kind of the same case a little.

Zack was wondering something when he got to know both Ren and Nora, but he had to be blunt to say it, so he had to take a risk.

"Hey, Ren?" Zack asked

"Yes?" Ren responded.

"How are you still sane when you're with her?" Zack asked bluntly. Ren chuckled at his question.

"It's all in the matter of patience Zack." Ren simply answered. Zack smirked at this.

"Good thing I'm not you, because if I were, I would have probably would have sent myself in an asylum and hanged myself ." This made both Ren and Zack laugh as they continued to walk.

* * *

As Zack was done eating, Ren and Nora heard professor Goodwitch announced that all the initiates would be heading towards the cliffs for their initiation, as they heard this they began to leave the cafeteria.

"Hey, you guys should go on without me." Zack said as he could see that Ren and Nora had their weapons already.

"Why?" Nora asked curiously. she might have just met Zack, but he was a really good person to be around with.

"Well, I have to get my weapon in my locker, but I don't want to keep you guys from waiting, so you'll have to go without me." Zack said, He clearly didn't want to stall them just so he could get his sword.

"Well okay. See you at the cliffs." Said Nora as she waved goodbye to Zack.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."He replied as he went to the locker room, where Cyclone was stored.

* * *

In the dressing room, Ruby and Yang were both getting their weapon. Yang spotted Zack walking towards his locker, this caused her to grin mischievously. She approached Zack with Ruby following next to her.

"So, how was your sleep." Yang said as Zack tensed up and blushed a little. She already knew what happened, but she couldn't resist herself from teasing both him and Ruby at this.

"I-It was nice." Zack said nervously as he could see Yang with her signature mischievous grin. _'Crap, that look says she knows something.'  
_

"Really now, so you like being snuggled by my sister." Yang teased. Ruby blushed and sputtered.

"Y-YANG W-W-WHAT ARE YOU T-T-TALKING ABOUT." Ruby asked stuttering, blushing furiously. Zack pulled his hood down to avoid seeing his own blush building up as Yang continued.

"This is what I'm talking about." Yang said as she showed her scroll with the picture of Zack and Ruby with Ruby hugging Zack's right arm. If Ruby wasn't red enough, she was now as she looked at the picture." You two look so CUTE." She exclaimed.

"Y-Yang delete that." Ruby was now glaring at her, but her blush failed to intimidate Yang.

"No way. I'm so showing this to dad." Yang said as Zack faced them. He was going to die twice if their dad saw that picture, so he grabbed Yang's scroll.

"YOINK."

"Hey! give that back." Yang tried to reach her scroll, but could only reach Zack's face due to his height. This is actually one of the reasons why Zack liked his height.

"No way. The last thing I need is your father sending a hitman at me." Zack said as he deleted the image.

"Pussy."

"Whatever." He said nonchalantly as he walked to his sword, as He and Ruby's blush faded.

Zack took his sword and placed his forehead at the flat side of the sword. He always did this just like his father and his fathers before him as they muttered their oaths and prayers.

"May my blade be stained to protect and may it be swift and brutal to those who threaten what I hold dear." He muttered as he placed his sword on his back. Ruby and heard this and was curious at what he just said.

"Hey Zack?"She asked

"Yeah"

"What did that mean?" she asked curiously.

"The what?"He asked.

"That saying just now." She replied

"Well, that was my families oath whenever they start a battle." He answered, smiling with pride in his voice. He always liked his fathers oath, it was one of the things that inspired him to fight, he wanted to fight to protect what he still had.

"By the way. How come I've only seen you use the blunt side of your sword?" She was still curious about his fighting style.

"Because I like to use my fist sometimes." He simply answered. That really didn't give Ruby all the information she needed, so she pressed on.

"That's it? Wouldn't your sword be a waste if you don't use it?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, it's also because use brings out wear, tear and rust. And that is a bigger thing to waste." He answered. He kind of sounded a bit like a wise swordsman, but then again, a sword wouldn't have been created if it didn't have a purpose.

"Besides. I didn't actually say, I wouldn't use it." He continued with a smile. Ruby smiled at his view of his weapon. A weapon forged to kill, yet used to kill the unjust.

Ruby viewed him as a samurai for his Bushido or"Way of the Warrior" as some would put it. All of what he viewed in his sword was what made him take a path of a huntsman, and she saw it in him.

"Hey, you love bugs, lets get going already." Yang exclaimed, Ruby and Zack blushed, but Zack hid his under his hood. Ruby on the other hand was glaring at Yang and sighed as she and Zack walked towards the exit.

"Fine, lets go." She muttered as she frowned. She already got her answers about Zack's sword, so there was no point in waiting.

"Awww, don't worry Ruby, I'm sure you have some free time to spend it on Your crush ." She teased. Ruby could only take so much more, but this was the deep end.

"YANG XIAO LONG, I AM GOING TO CUT YOUR HAIR WHEN YOU SLEEP." She threatened as she pulled out Crescent Rose. Yang grimaced and gasp."Y-You wouldn't dare." she said. Ruby took a step close as Yang took a step back."Try me." Ruby said, with the most scariest glare she could muster. This glare would not only make Professor Goodwitch proud, but would also make a beowulf shit itself. Zack had to step before it escalated into a nutshell.

"Okay, break it up you to." Zack interrupted as he separated Ruby and Yang."Where here to kill grimm, not you sisters hair, so why don't we just go and forget what just happened, Okay?" He said as he looked at Yang and Ruby.

"Fine" They both muttered, he smiled as he ruffled both their hairs, chuckling.

"Besides, I kind of liked both of your hairs. They match well with your eyes and personality." He said as he smiled at them. Yang and Ruby both blushed at the complement.

Zack turned around and kept walking forward with Yang and Ruby behind him. Yang nudged Ruby to get her attention."He really is something, huh." She said softly as Ruby nodded slowly."He's really a great friend Yang." She answered as she looked at Yang who had a raised eyebrow."Is he really just a friend, Ruby?" She asked, but she didn't wait for Ruby to answer as she went ahead, leaving Ruby to contemplate her question. It was to soon to determine if he was more than a friend.

* * *

At Beacon Cliff, some of the students were now standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her scroll. As all the students were present, Ozpin began his speech.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began, taking a sip from his mug.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Ms Goodwitch continued.

"What? Ohhh" Ruby said, with a worried look, Zack could see she was worried on who her teammates would be.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said as he went on, making Ruby groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin stated causing Ruby to give an exasperated look.

"What?!" Ruby screamed, as her world has just been shattered and was falling, showing her devastated expression.

Zack, on the other hand ,had a furrowed brow at this procedure. The worlds most famous Huntsmen academy has one of the most unorthodox ways of forming up teammates. That kind of sounded stupid if he thought about it.

"See? I told you!" Zack hears Nora say to Ren, at his left side.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin added.

Jaune then laughs nervously and gulps loudly next to him. Zack could clearly see he was not much of a fighter, but with a little training, this little squire will become a knight one day, but for now, he has his own problems. Like finding a partner.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune asked, raising his hand, looking as if he was in kindergarden.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said, ignoring Jaune.

Everyone positions themselves in the tile. Ren grips Storm Flower, Nora smiles wielding Magnhild, Yang cocks Ember Celica, Ruby positions Crescent Rose, Jaune just stands there raising his hand, Zack was the last so he just readied himself.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um.. a question." he asked, while Weiss was launched, rocketing her into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

"So, this landing... strategy thing.. Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune questioned.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered, bluntly.

Jaune, completely oblivious that he was almost next. . "Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" He asked.

"No. You will be using your own "landing strategy." Ozpin stated.

"Uh huh... yeah." Jaune said, as Nora and Ren were launched into the forest.

At Yang's, she winks at her younger sister, then turns to Zack.

"Catch ya later tiger." She said, as she puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her.

"So, what exactly is a landing strat-" Jaune was about to ask before being launched off, screaming for his life while sailing like a test dummy.

 _'Oum save you Jaune.'_ Zack thought as he got ready.

As he was next, the tile didn't launch him yet as Ozpin turned at him.

"I didn't actually get you name when we were in the interrogation room." Ozpin said as he sipped his coffee.

"It's Zack Arsen, Headmaster Ozpin." Zack replied as Ozpin and Glynda's eyes widen at the revelation.

"Your Vincent's boy?" Ozpin asked as Zack nodded, he immediately recovered and offered Zack a smile along with Glynda.

"I see. I would have questioned why you don't have wings like you father, but that would be to personal." Ozpin said sadly. He and Vincent were really good friends when they were still training, and knowing of his passing saddened him, though he hid it well. He was still suspicious of Vincent's passing, mainly because they never found his body when the Arsen residence was burned.

"Yeah, it is personal, even until now." Zack said sadly. He was still mourning for his parents lost until now, but he had to move forward and that gave him confidence wherever he went.

Ozpin and Glynda examined him. He really looked like his father when he was still young. Ozpin smiled at him, he knew Zack would follow his fathers footsteps.

"Continuing on the initiation. I hope you will succeed in your father's legacy Mister Arsen." Ozpin said as Zack smiled, remembering his position in the initiation and how Ozpin used launch pads to drop students in the forest.

"You know, you really are cruel with you sarcasm, Headmaster." Zack said smirking, as he looked at the forest, Ozpin smirked.

"I aim to impress. Now fly my little crow." Ozpin said, closing his eyes. Zack raised an eye brow.

"Is that a pu-" And with that he was launched into the air, sailing towards the dark forest.

* * *

Zack was soaring through the air, he missed feeling this when he had his wings,but sadly he had to land.

As he slowly descended towards the trees, he pulled out Cyclone and spotted a thick tree for him to land, using his wind semblance, he glided his way towards the tree. When he got close, he slashed Cyclone vertically at the trees head, splitting it in half all the way to the root at he slowly landed straight down. The sound of the trees creaking and collapsing was all he heard on the way down.

After reaching the ground, he stood up straight and started dusting himself off, then he placed Cyclone in his back.

 _'Whew, what an ordeal.'_ He thought as he looked around for anybody. Seeing no one, he walked north, where Ozpin said the relics were placed.

 _'Now, it looks like I'm going to need a partner, so who would be the best candidate.'_ He thought as remembered the students he met after the initiation. All of them were good candidates, even Nora. She may be a hyperactive girl but she's also a child at heart, which he kinda liked. But then his thoughts were now centered on Ruby Rose, She was nice, a little shy, likes cookies, has a knack for weapons, and she's a really cheerful and friendly person, not to mention her silver eyes that matched her cute face. So he finally decide that she would be his partner, if he found her first that is.

As Zack kept contemplating about his partner, a growling noise from one of the bushes broke his thought.

Zack had his fist ready as a beowolf pounced at him. He was quickly sidestepped and waited for the beowolf to pounce again. The beowolf faced him and charge straight at him with the intent to kill it's prey. Zack was quick to duck under the beast claws and countered it with an uppercut, the fist made contact and sent the beowolf sailing into the air. Zack jumped towards the beast and downward aimed kicked it in the stomach, sending the beowolf down into the ground in a speed of a bullet, landing in a sickening thud and leaving a small crater along with it.

Zack landed in the ground with a soft thud and looked at the beowolf's carcass or if it still identified as one. He was actually a brutal swordsman, often cutting grimm and using there body parts as bludgeons, this is what made him a deadly warrior against the grimm.

As he was looking at the fading corpse, he could hear snarls and growls behind him, he calculated at least four beowolves and an alpha. He turned to face the pack and was right, there were five beowolves with an alpha. He smirked as he charged at the pack.

The first beowolf swiped at him, but he ducked under it at sent a strong wind infused fist straight at the grimms chest, leaving a ball sized hole in its chest, killing it instantly.

Two beowolves charged at him, one leaped at him, the other just charged at him. He sidestepped the leaping beowolf, narrowly dodging a set of claws and kicked the charging beowolf in the stomach, staggering it back, quickly he charged at the staggering beowolf and sent a uppercut straight at its chin, sending it sailing into the air. He used his wind semblance and back flipped kicked the beowolf in the air. His kick sent an arc of wind, slicing the beowolf in half mid-air.

The beowolf that leaped at him turned around to face him and snarled as it charged at him, he smirked as he saw the sliced beowolf's corpse falling in front of him. Timing it correctly, he kicked the sliced corpse with his wind infused leg and sent the body part hurtling towards the charging beowolf, hitting it head on and sending it to the ground. Not wasting the opportunity, he grabbed the leg of the other half of the sliced beowolfs corpse and smashed it at the fallen beowolf's head, splattering its brains, if it had any, boy did he have a dark sense of humor when killing grimm.

Two more beowolves charged at him, this time both the beowolves were smart enough to surround from the front and back. The beowolf in front of him lunged straight at him while the one behind him charge, thinking of catching him off guard, but he merely sidestepped at the beowolf's attack and grabbed its forearms, he shouldered the forearm and spun around using the beowolf like a bludgeon, slamming the beowolf at the beowolf that was charging at him, both beowolves slammed into each other with a sickening crunch. Finishing it quickly, he used his wind semblance to jump into the air and formed a wind sphere that was the size of a soccer ball in his hand **(one of the most famous jutsu in Naruto).** Forming it, he immediately used his wind semblance to boost his plummet, nearing at the two beowulfs, he slammed the sphere at the two resulting in a wind explosion. When the smoked cleared, all he could see was a big crater and two deformed corpses. He really made a mess when it came to grimm and there was nothing he could do about it, his instincts always told him to kill them mercilessly.

The Alpha howled as it saw the last of its pack get killed by a single huntsman-in-training. Zack turned around and faced the Alpha, with a smirk he made a "Bring it on" gesture with one hand. The Alpha growled at charged at him head on, Zack charged at the alpha still smirking, the Alpha lunged at him, but he dodges this and jumped into the air, he used his wind semblance and sent an arc of wind with a downward kick, the arc sliced the Alphas arm off, howls of pain could be heard as Zack landed, walking towards the Alpha's arm, he grabbed it a slowly walked toward the howling Alpha, as he was close, he used the spikes in the Alpha's arm and stabbed it in the head, finally ending its misery.

"Whew, what a warm up." Zack said sighing as he continued to walked toward his destination, completely acting like nothing happened.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda watched Zack's fight with wide eyes in disbelief, they had just witness a huntsman-in-training massacre an entire beowolf pack with only his semblance and hands! and beowolves were no pushovers, they are practically one of the most vicious and smartest grimm to walk on Remnant, often outsmarting their prey by their numbers, and to witness a single huntsman-in-training not only charge head on but also massacred an entire pack on his own was something you don't hear to often.

"He really in Vincent's Boy." was all Ozpin said as he watched Zack walking towards the temples destination, Glynda could only nod at his words as she was still recovering from what she witness. Zack was a spitting image of Vincent, both physically and mentally. They both had the same brutality against the grimm for unknown reasons and they both had the same smirk when they fight.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't scare the initiates about his fighting style." Glynda said as Ozpin nodded while sipping his mug.

"By the way, did you happen to find my expensive chess pieces? I forgot where I left them." Glynda said as Ozpin's eyes widen and grimaced, he just found the chess pieces at his table and thought that it was a good idea to use it as a relic for the initiation, he never thought if anyone owned the chess pieces. Glynda noticed his reaction and glared at Ozpin.

"You didn't happen to use it as the relics, did you?" She said sternly as she continued to glare at Ozpin. Ozpin could only shrink under her gaze because every time he looked, he could only see his demise written in her eyes **(heh, that rhymed)** .

"M-Maybe." He simply answered chuckling nervously, but stopped as he saw Glynda slapping her riding crop at her palm, he was screwed and it was still the initiation day!

* * *

Zack walked out of the clearing and notice Yang and a girl with black bow on top of her head. As he came out the clearing, he heard a scream at the distance, he looked up and he saw Ruby falling into the sky and quickly dashed towards her, as he got close he used his wind semblance and jumped to catch her, narrowly missing Jaune as he flew by and caught Ruby in a bridal style, he soften his landing with his semblance. As he landed, Ruby still had her eyes closed and was clutching his coat, like she was holding for dear life.

"Ruby, are you alright?" He asked. Ruby's eyes finally open as she saw her savior carrying her, she blushed at the way she was carried.

"Uhh... Ruby? Remnant to Ruby, come in Ruby. Huston, we have a problem" He said, at this Ruby finally realized what she was doing and quickly jumped off him.

"Z-Zack! I'm so sorry!" She blurted still blushing.

"Hey, It's okay. No need to apologize." He reassured, as he and Ruby looked towards Yang and the girl in black.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" The girl in black asked Yang.

"I-" She tries to answer.

But before she could continue, several crashing tree noises were heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, killing it intstandly.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" A girl yelled, as she rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened. "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as another person comes up behind her.

"Nora, Please*pant* Don't ever do that again*pant*." He said, panting and leaning on the Ursa. He looks up again and notices only the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be and saw Nora run off again.

"Oooohh..." Nora said, observing the chess pieces. She then suddenly grabs a golden rook and starts to dance and sing with the chess piece. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

She was interrupted when a voice called out to her. "NORA" The voice yells, shattering her background and making her flinch slightly.

She stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand.

"Coming, Ren!" She yells back, as she happily skips off to her friend.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" The girl in black asked once more.

"I-" She tries to answer once more.

But is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, Pyrrha Nikos comes out of the clearing as the a large Death Stalker uproots entire trees as it chases after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

 _'That is one big Death stalker. I wonder if Cyclone can even crack it's armor, compared to the other Death stalkers I've killed, this one is big.'_ He thought

"Jaune!" She yells, as she noticed the blonde that was now hanging on the tree.

"Pyrrha!" He yells back.

Nora and Ren then joins up with the group as they notice Zack, a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Oh! Hi Zack!" Nora said, waving in front of his face and snapping him out of his daze.

"Oh, hey you two." He said nonchalantly, after blinking a few times.

Yang finally notices Ruby as she notices her as well.

"Ruby!" She yells in excitement, running up to her.

"Yang!" She yells with the same excitement, raising her arms as if to give her sister a hug. But was interrupted for the millionth time today by Nora.

"Nora!" She yells, coming between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The Death Stalker then continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tai-?" She was about to say but stopped mid-sentence when she caught the sight of Zack who was backing way from Yang, shaking his head from side to side, signalling her to stop. She looked confused for a second, before taking a glance at Yang, who was looking angrier in seconds until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN" She yells, making everyone stop.

 _'Holy shit, she's on fire'_ He thought. Yang could probably matched professor Goodwitch, which would be the last thing they need.

Two seconds of silence passes off as Yang cooled down, Ren catching a falling, dizzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up while Zack was still looking at the death stalker.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby said, tugging on her sister's sleeve, catching her attention and points up to the sky.

Up above, Zack could see Weiss Shnee the heiress hanging on to a Nevermore's giant claw.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Weiss shouted.

"I said Jump!" Ruby shouts back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake said.

"She'll be fine." Ruby reassures.

"She's falling." Ren said, as the sound of a scream could be heard.

"Look a Falling angel." Zack said.

Everyone looked at Zack who raised a brow.

"What? It's a joke, plus Jaune can catch her, look." He pointed at Jaune who jumped off the tree and caught Weiss. But he was pretty sure Jaune never planned on a landing strategy, seeing as how they both fell on each other after landing.

"My hero." Weiss said, mockingly as she sat on Jaune's back

"My back..." Jaune groans.

The Death Stalker that was still chasing Pyrrha, knocks her back, but she manages to land on her side beside .

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically yells. Zack just rolled his eyes at her sarcasm

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby said, sounding a battle cry as she rushes towards the Death Stalker. Zack's eyes widen as he saw her dash towards the giant death stalker.

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouts.

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. But the bullets did nothing but irritate it as it bounced off the solid bone armor of the Grimm. When the two meet, the Death Stalker swipes at Ruby, she blocked it but gets knocked back.

"D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!" She yells back at the gang, slowly getting up.

Ruby turns back to the grimm and shoots it in the head, running away from it and collapsed her scythe as the Death Stalker rushes after her.

"Ruby!" Yang called out to her, running forward.

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore screeches above them, flapping its wings and releasing sharpened feathers at the ground, one caught on Ruby's cape and prevented Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled at her, trying to quicken her pace towards her.

"I'm trying!" She replies, struggling to pull her cloak.

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a frightened Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

"Ruby!" Yang reaches out helplessly.

Time seemed to slow down as Ruby closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But it never came as a strong gust of wind blew past her. The sound of ice crackling and a clash of metal could only be heard.

"That's one more you me, Ruby." A calm familiar voice said.

"You are so childish!" Another familiar voice shouts towards her

Ruby opens her eyes and saw the stinger encased in ice, and was blocked by a big black and white sword.

"Weiss...Zack..?"She asked, she could only see an angry Weiss and Zack who still didn't turn towards her.

Weiss continues to lecture Ruby as she sheathed her weapon. Zack resting his great sword on his shoulders, turned half of his face to her with a smirk.

"And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." She continues. "And I suppose I can be a bit, difficult, but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be, nicer." She explains.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby explains in a quiet tone.

"You're fine." Weiss reassures, walking away.

Ruby breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers; "Normal knees..." She sees Zack placing his sword at his back.

"I'm sorry if I got any wear, tear and rust at your sword." She said as Zack turned towards her and smiled.

"Your a little more important than my sword..." He said as he raised his index finger and thumb by and inch."...But just a little" He finished as Ruby pouted cutely." Besides..." He walked towards Ruby and bonked her upside the head with his fist.

"Ow!." She yelped as she was nursed the area where Zack hit her.

"... what were you thinking, doing something reckless like that! Do you have any idea how big this death stalker is? It takes a group of huntsmen-in-training to kill this thing Ruby. You can't just go rushing on things without thinking, they could get you killed one day and that would worry not just Yang but me as well. He continued as he scolded Ruby.

"I know, and I'm sorry I got you worried, I'll think before I act next time."Ruby said.

"Damn straight you will." Zack said as he smiled softly and ruffled Ruby's hair, making her blush a bit.

"But at least your alright." He remarked as he stopped ruffling her hair. Much to Ruby's disappointment

"Come on, Yang's probably worried about you right now." He said as he walked towards the gang with Ruby behind him who was smiling while blushing.

As they walked to the group, Yang immediately gave Ruby a bone crushing hug.

"I'm so happy your alright." Yang said as she breaks the hug. The screech of the Nevermore gets all their attention and looked up to see the Nevermore flying overhead.

"Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked.

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said, as they all stare at the relics in front of them and grabbed them.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said, nodding to Weiss. "There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind" Jaune said.

"OK, Everyone grab your relics and head to the cliff. Will lose these grimm in the forest." Zack said, as the rest of the group looked around the temple for a chess piece. Shockingly, there were no more chess pieces left for Zack to take.

Ruby goes over and grabs a golden knight, similar to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a golden rook, similar to Nora and Ren's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues pull at its ice bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process. Suddenly a large gorilla like grimm burst through the clearing near the Deathstalker, howling and beating its chest as it sets it eyes on the group. This grimm was called a "Howler", mainly because of it howls before it attacks it prey. It had thick armored fist that could cause a tremors, armored shoulders and was as big as a Ursa major.

"It's time we left!" Ren suggested.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby commands, as everyone follows except for a smiling Yang and Zack with Blake.

"What is it?" Blake asked the two.

Yang and Zack looked proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group to keep moving forward, for a second before answering in unison. "Nothing'' They both say, glancing at each other for a bit before moving forward. Blake smiles in realization and follows closely behind.

* * *

9 Students came out of the forests clearing and rushed towards another abandoned temple with the Nevermore tailing behind them. The Death stalker and Howler then breaks through the forests clearing following them.

 _'Crap! Looks like I'm the one who's gonna stop the Howler."_ Zack thought as he formulated a plan. He would have to stop the Ursa major and let Ruby and the others handle the two grimm.

"Ruby, Jaune! you two group yourselves into four and attack the Nevermore and Death stalker." Zack ordered. Everyone in the group looked at him as Ruby asked.

"What about you?" She asked as she formed a group consisting Weiss, Black and Yang.

"I'm gonna have to deal with the Howler." He answered. This got Ruby worried.

"Are you serious?" She asked as Zack nodded.

"Alright. Everyone lets go, will let Zack handle the Howler." Ruby ordered as everyone looked at Zack worriedly and left with Ruby being the last to leave.

As Zack turned towards the were the grimm were, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist as Ruby hugged him.

"You better come back, OK? I don't want to lose my first friend here at beacon." She said, making Zack's eyes widen, but he smiled.

"I will, now get going little Red." Zack replied ruffling her hair and giving Ruby a nickname. He felt Ruby let go and ran off, he sighed and faced the Howler that was nearing him. The Death stalker passes him along with the Nevermore as they surprisingly ignored him.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, you donkey kong reject." Zack said as he and the Howler circled each other. The Howler howled and started drumming its chest as it prepares to charge at him. Zack stretches his neck from side to side resounding in cracking noises as he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

The howler bumped its fist as it charges at Zack. Zack also charges with his wind infused fist and feet, as they neared each other, Zack reared his fist as the Howler reared its as well. Both fist collide sending a strong shock wave that left a crater to where they were both standing. Zack dashes back and sent a strong kick at the Howler's stomach, the howler only flinches but doesn't look hurt, Zack spun around and spin heeled kicked the Howler in the face making it yelp and stagger back.

The Howler recovers from it's stagger and slams its right fist at Zack. Zack dodges this but doesn't see the Howler's left fist as it slammed into his side, knocking back a bit."Huh, 10 more blows like that might sting." He taunted as he immediately recovers and charges at the Howler, getting close, he jumped and aerial kicked the howler's head, dazing it. Taking this opportunity, Zack sent a combo of jabs, hooks and cross punches at the Howlers body and finished it with a roundhouse kick to the head, sending the Howler staggering. The Howler tried to slam its fist at Zack, but Zack merely dodges this as the Howler was still recovering from its pummeling. The Howler sent a couple of clumsily punches as Zack merely dodges them.

"Jeez, your killing intent is like a man trying to drown a fish." Zack taunted as he was getting tired of dodging the Howler's clumsy attacks."Alright, lets end this." Zack said as he jump at the Howler's punch and downward aimed kick the Howlers shoulder resounding in a sickening crack and was followed up by a pained roar. He grabbed the dislocated arm of the Howler and used his aura as he dislodge the arm out of its socket and flesh, using his aura infused arms as hefted the Howler's arm and slammed it on its stomach and knocked it down, jumping into the air, he slammed the Howler's arm at its head with a sickening crunch, killing it instantly.

Zack sighed as he looked at the hill and saw Ruby decapitating the Nevermore, he smiled as he ran to the temple, joining with Ruby and the others. Ruby saw Zack walking towards them and immediately ran towards him.

"Zack!, you made it, I thought you couldn't handle that grimm by yourself." Ruby said as Zack smirked.

"What, you think that Diddy Kong reject could beat me. That thing couldn't hit water even if it fell off a boat." Zack said making Ruby giggle.

"Still though, You had me worried when I heard that pained roar. That sounded pretty nasty." Ruby said as she began to walk towards the others.

 _'You have no idea'_. He thought as he followed Ruby.

As Ruby and Zack walked towards the group, everyone in the group looked at Zack.

"What?" Zack asked.

"We heard that pained roar, what happened?" The girl in black asked.

"And you are?" Zack asked, he knew everyone in the group except this girl.

"I'm Blake Belladonna and you must be Zack Arsen." Blake said as Zack nodded.

"Now can you answer my question?" Blake asked as Zack gulped, he was nervous about their reaction to his brutality against the grimm.

"W-well, you see-" Zack was cut off as the sounds of beowolf howls echoed at the temple. The group looked towards the distance and saw at least a pack of 10 beowolves running towards them.

"Crap! Looks like our fight caught their attention." Zack said

"What are we gonna do?" Jaune asked in a panic tone.

"We run towards the cliffs, we'll probably lose them up there." Zack said as they ran towards the cliff. As the students crossed the stone bridge, Zack stops at the very beginning and stands there. Ruby who was about to cross the bridge, noticed Zack just standing at the very beginning of the bridge.

"Why aren't your crossing the bridge?" Ruby asked as Zack turned towards her, the serious expression he held made Ruby look at him a bit surprise.

"Because I'm going to hold off the pack until you warn the Headmaster about this." Zack said with seriousness in his voice as Ruby's eyes widen. Everyone on the other side of the bridge heard this and looked at Zack with wide eyes. Never have they heard someone so blunt about fighting alone, and from they way he spoke, he almost sounded like he experienced this before.

"What! I thought you said we were going to the cliffs with us?!" Ruby yelled as she stood her ground.

"I lied" Zack said blankly as his gaze was now centered on her.

"Why?" Ruby asked worriedly. Since the day she met him, Zack always stood close to the people he barely knew, this is an example.

"Think about it Ruby, there are packs of 10 beowolves following us. What would you think would happen if we went to the cliffs and didn't lose them? We'd only bring problems up there. I'm staying because I'm going to hold off the pack until the Headmaster knows about this." Zack said frimly as Ruby was still unconvinced.

"Then I'm staying." Ruby said with defiance and fear in her eyes as she pulled out her weapon.

"Ruby no!" Yang yells at the other side of the bridge as she desperately wanted to run to her, but was stopped by a firm grip by his partner.

"Why?" Zack asked blankly as he could only stare at Ruby.

"Because I can't let you fight alone, and I don't want to lose anyone dear to me." Ruby answered blushing a bit. Zack's eyes widen at this, but a smile formed at his face.

"Alright Ruby, we'll both hold off the pack." Zack said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Zack you bastard!" Yang yelled with pure anger in her voice.

"Are you two insane?!" Weiss yelled along with Yang, but Zack ignores all of their yelling and turns to the on-coming pack.

"Lets do this." Zack said as Ruby turned towards the pack with her back towards Zack and the others. Suddenly Ruby felt a strong tug and was thrown towards the other side of the bridge with Yang catching her before hitting the ground. Ruby turned towards Zack who had an outstretch arm, indicating that he threw her.

"Sorry Ruby, but I can't let you die here. You still have a future ahead of you." Zack said smiling softly as he punched the bridges connection with his wind infused fist and crumbled the stone bridge in an instant, destroying his only way out.

"Zack!" Ruby yelled as she stood up.

"Yang! Take Ruby and the others and run towards the cliff. The Headmaster has to know about this." Zack ordered as Yang could only nod, trying to hold back her tears. She may have only known Zack a little, but what Ruby said about him tells her that he was a really good guy, and she actually got to confirm it. Knowing that someone good was sacrificing themselves for others really hurt her.

"Zack no!" Ruby yells as Yang carries her and ran with the others towards the cliff. Everyone was quiet except for Ruby as they ran towards the cliff, they really wanted to help Zack, but the best thing they could to help him was to send his warning to the Headmaster and hope that they would send reinforcements to help him.

* * *

Zack was standing at a temples pillar that was overlooking the on-coming pack, he sighed, he really felt bad for lying to Ruby and the others, but he had to do it. As the sounds of howling at the distance broke his thought, he looked down at the hill, they were getting near the cliffs.

"Well, looks like its show time." He as he used his aura in his feet and jumped into the air, using his wind semblance he glided towards the pack, as he plummeted down, he surrounded himself with strong gust of winds and crashed into the pack sending smoke and debris as he landed. As the smoke clears, Zack grabs two of the beowolves heads and carried them across the center of the pack. He threw the two beowolves at the pack, hitting a couple of beowolves.

"My sword is getting very dull, however it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword, you better pray you die quickly or this is gonna be painful." Zack said threateningly as he pulled out his great sword. One beowolf leaps at him, but he was quick enough to sidestepped the attack and cleaved the beowolf in the stomach, cutting it in half. Seeing another beowolf charging at him, he grabbed the leg of the sliced half of the beowolf and threw it at the charging beowolf and knocking it down, using this chance he jumped at the downed beowolf and plunged his sword in its head, killing it.

Two beowolves charge at him at the same time, but he merely cleaved through the two beowolf's body as they passed him. Zack charged at one of the beowolves that was about to charge at him and sliced it in two, he blocked one of the beowolf's claws and shoved it back, making the beowolf stagger from the force of the push, using his wind semblance a crescent slash appeared as he cut through the air, slicing the beowolf in two. Zack was now down to four more beowolves.

Zack was about to charge at the four beowolves, suddenly a black grimm with a huge bone like sword **(Think of Garland greatsword from final fantasy)** fell on one of the beowolves and plunged its sword deep into its chest, the black grimm had a demon horns and a human skull masked without a jaw, spiked bone armored shoulders, claws and feet, it also had a crow on its shouldr. The black grimm let out a inhuman roar as it looks at the three beowolves that were surrounding it, the black grimm charged at the beowolves and slashed the first beowolf in the shoulder, then decapitated it with its claws.

The two beowolves slowly backed away from the black grimm, but the black grimm notices them and charges at one of the beowolves with a reared fist as it smashes it in one of the beowolves face, splattering its brains, the black grimm sees the last beowolf and charges at it, the beowolf tried to swipe at the black grimm, but the black grimm catches its claw with its bare hands twisted it in a sickening position, then dislodge its arm off its flesh and stabbed the beowolf by its own arm.

The crow on the black grimm's shoulder caws as its eyes glowed red. The black grimm turned towards Zack and what came next shocked Zack.

 **"Looks like we finally get to meet each other."** The black grimm said in a mixed voice as Zack's eyes widen.

"You!" Zack yells in surprise.

* * *

At Beacon's cliff, Ozpin manage to survive Glynda's punishment, but it still didn't make him feel safe yet.

8 beacon students finally made it to the cliffs and immediately Ozpin.

"Headmaster, there's a pack of 10 beowolves heading towards this way, Zack is pinned and holding them off."Blake said.

"I am well aware of the situation miss Belladonna, but there is no need to help mister Arsen." Ozpin said as he sipped his mugged.

"What, why?" Blake asked.

"Take a look." Ozpin said as Glynda showed them her scroll, the video shows Zack brutally killing the pack with his great sword, making some of the students widen and flinch at how he cleaved through the pack mercilessly.

"As you can see, mister Arsen has enough skill and power to destroy a whole pack of beowolves on his own." Ozpin said as he showed another video of Zack massacring the pack of 5 beowolves barehanded. Every student thought of how Zack was trained, no one has ever seen a Huntsman-in-training massacre an entire pack on his own. To see one right now made them think if Zack could already be classified as a full fledge Huntsmen.

 _'At least his alright_ _'_ Ruby thought as she sighed in relief along with Yang.

As they watch Zack killing six of the beowolves, they saw a black grimm that made Ozpin's eyes widen. The black grimm attacked the four remaining beowolves and killed them brutally.

"What is that grimm?" Yang asked.

"That miss Xiao Long is a Grendel, a humanoid grimm manifested from man's thirst for revenge. They are practically one of the most rebellious grimm to have ever existed, often attacking packs of beowolves on their own." Ozpin said in a matter-of-fact tone. **(if you know what this means, then your old)**. They are strong and difficult to predict which would make a tough opponent for mister Arsen."Ozpin finished.

"The Grendel may probably be the reason why those beowolves fled towards this direction. Mister Arsen may have figured this out and left himself behind to fight it." Glynda stated." He probably also knew that you all were tired to fight and decided the he would do this alone."

Everyone was worried again about Zack especially Ruby after they heard about the Grendel's description and Zack's reason for staying behind.

 _'I hope he wins.'_ Ruby thought as she could only watch at what Zack would do against the Grendel.

* * *

Zack and the now named Grendel were facing each other as Zack's eyes are still wide after hearing that sentence, he remembered that voice every time he dreamed.

"So your the one from my dreams" Zack said.

 **"Aww, so you actually remembered, I'm touched."** The Grendel said sarcastically.

"Then why are you here." Zack asked as the Grendel placed its sword in its shoulder.

 **"To test you if you really are Vince's kid and if you really are the next successor to the family heritage."** The Grendel said.

"Family heritage?" Zack asked as the Grendel face palmed.

 **"So that idiot really didn't tell you about your families heritage did he?"** The Grendel asked as Zack shook his head.

 **"Damn him, he really was a sucker when it came to family heritages."** The Gendel muttered.

 **"Alright, since that idiot didn't explain shit to you. Lets start with my name, I'm Corvus your families heritage. Now if your wondering, I am a spirit that has both fought and helped you family for generations. This is because your great grand father, Vulturem Arsen, was a skilled shaman who saved me from death, but was turned into a crow spirit as a result. Since then I have been in you families dept for generation, but for me to accept you, you must defeat me in combat."** Corvus explained as Zack contemplated on what he said, he knew his grandfather was a shaman, but he didn't that he actually created family heritage in the process.

"So does this mean were going to fight?" Zack asked as he gripped Cyclones handle.

 **"Obviously."** Corvus said gripping his bone greatsword as he and Zack prepared to charge at it's each other.

Both charge at each other and clashed swords. Zack struggled to push Corvus back, he could carry a beowolf, but he never felt this kind of strength since his training with his father.

 _'What the hell is this kind of strength!'_ Zack thought as he continued the power struggle before pushing Corvus back and slashed him. Corvus dodged this locks sword with Zack again. Again and again they made a power struggle before one of them attacked first.

Corvus kick Zack in the stomach and slashed at him, but Zack steps back and dodges this, narrowly missing the tip of the blade. Zack jumped into the air and spin slashed his sword at Corvus' sword, a crater erupted below them from the blades impact. Corvus was impressed by the boy's strength, he now knew Zack was 'his' son, the man who he used to serve.

Corvus pushes Zack off and kicks his sword off his grip, sending his sword flying. Corvus then roundhouse kicks Zack in the chest, but was blocked by Zack's left hand who grabbed Corvus' leg with his right hand. Zack spun on his heel and threw Corvus at the temples pillars, decimating it's rows before hitting an abrupt stop by a larger pillar.

Zack took this opening and charges at Corvus with his wind infused fist and feet. Corvus comes out of the crumbling pillar and sees Zack charging at him with his fist reared back. With a feral grin, Corvus mimics this and collided fist with Zack, sending a strong shockwave at the crumbling temple.

Corvus grabbed his sword and was about to slash at Zack when the sounds of stone cracking stopped their battle as the temple began to shake and crumble from their battle.

Zack ran towards his sword, grabbing it before charging at Corvus. Even when the stones began to crack and crumble at his steps, he was still fighting with Corvus.

Corvus blocks Zack's slash and slashes at him. Zack also ducks at Corvus' slash and uppercuts him, sending him in to air, Zack jumps after him and grabs his masked face and hurled him into the ground, away from the crumbling temple.

Using his wind semblance, Zack glides after the falling Corvus and did a spinning aerial kick to his face, boosting Corvus' plummet.

Corvus crashes at the ground, leaving a crater to where he landed. Corvus stands up and removes his broken mask, leaving only a black face with glowing red eyes and a feral grin still present.

Zack brings down his sword at Corvus, but Corvus sidesteps at his attack and kicks Zack, knocking him back a little. Zack quickly recovers and charges at Corvus and slashes at Corvus' head. Corvus ducks under his slash and sweeps Zack's leg, sending Zack in the ground, Corvus then tried to stabbed Zack in the chest, but Zack rolls away from the attack and quickly gets up. Zack kicks Corvus' in the side while his sword was stuck in the ground, sending Corvus back and separating him from his sword.

Corvus recovers from the kick and charges at Zack, he may be unarmed but he was still skilled in hand to hand combat. Zack goes on a defensive stance as Corvus sends a devastating punch that could rival Yang's. Zack was pushed Corvus back and slashed at his chest, but the blade merely passes Corvus chest, as black smoke appeared at his chest, Corvus chuckled darkly and punched Zack in the stomach and kicked Zack's sword away from him. Now both were unarmed.

 _'What the heck was that?.'_ Zack thought, as he recovers from Corvus' punch and charges at Corvus' with his fist reared, Corvus also charges and collides fist with Zack creating a shock wave that sent them both back.

Zack looks at the direction to where his sword was and made a mad dash towards it, Corvus does the same and ran towards his sword.

They both grabbed their swords and charged at each other in a blinding speed. They both collided swords and struggled to push each other back. Finally Corvus pushed Zack and slash a his chest, but Corvus only slashed air as Zack vanished. Corvus reared his sword back in surprise

 _ **'What! where is he?!'**_ Corvus thought as he felt a slight weight behind him, where he positioned his sword, and turned around.

 _ **'How the hell did he get there?!'**_ Corvus thought, there stood at the tip of his sword was Zack smirking and rearing his sword for a slash. Zack delivered a mighty slash at Corvus' bone armored shoulder, shattering the armor and sending a deep cut at Corvus' shoulder. He jumped off Corvus sword and distance himself from Corvus. Both were now panting as they stood their ground.

" **I*pant*** **underestimated*pant* you. For a second*pant* there I thought*pant* I would have killed you, but you proved me wrong."** Corvus said between pants,smirking while holding his bloodied shoulder.

"You*pant* were tough*pant*, but no one said I would be going easy on you" Zack said, also panting and smirking.

 **"Come on, lets end this."** Corvus said as he lifted his bone great sword.

"Right." Zack said nodding, he positioned Cyclone at his side in a horizontal slash position.

 **"You want to gamble your life in a single strike?"** Corvus asked with a raised eye brow, Zack only nods at this.

 **"Alright then."** Corvus said as he and Zack charge at each other, as Corvus neared Zack, he raised his sword and brought it down, but Zack used all his strength and diagonally slashed at Corvus' bone sword.

The sound of cracks could be heard as Corvus' sword shatters at Zack's attack, Corvus eyes widen as Zack spun on his heel and slashed at Corvus' stomach, slicing him in half.

Zack panted and sighed as he spun his sword around and placed it in his back, he turned towards the sliced Corvus.

 **"That move wasn't meant for me but my sword, wasn't it?"** Corvus asked as Zack nodded. How could he still be calm even though he was sliced in half?

 **"You really are Vince's kid. Always the risk taker."** Corvus said chuckling **  
**

 **Now that you beat me, it's time for you to claim me Zack Arsen."** Corvus said as he outstretched his right arm, Zack grabbed Corvus' arm and felt a surge of pain at his right arm, as black smoke started forming in his right arm. Zack felt a presence inside of him as the pain disappeared.

 **"NOW WE ARE ONE."** Zack and Corvus said in unison as black smoke began to appear in his right arm, but disappeared in seconds, leaving a circular red metal plate with a slit in the middle at his gauntlets.

 **'Looks like I'm back in business.'** A familiar voice in Zack's head.

 _'Good to know your there. Now, what is this?'_ Zack thought as he indicated at the metal slits at his gauntlets.

 **'That is you restriction, it allows you to tap into my power. Now there are four restrictions.**

 **Restriction one allows you to use shadows to scare the shit out of people, the more fear you get, the stronger the shadows form.**

 **Restriction two allows you to turn your shadows into smoke and appendages and the rule of fear still applies to this.**

 **Restriction three will envelope you with shadows, but here's the downside, you have to learn to control it or you will either get controlled or go in an insane rampage.**

 **Restriction four will burst all three restriction including you semblance and aura, but here's another downside, if you use it for a long period of time you will either start coughing up blood or die.'** Corvus said as Zack was shock at what his family heritage could do to him and his health.

 **'Now to activate it, you'll just say Restriction number and say release, easy as that. Now it looks like the others are waiting for you, so lets not keep them waiting.'** Corvus said as Zack began to walk towards the cliff, he felt a slight pain at the scar where his wings were, but dismissed it and continued.

* * *

All 8 students including Ozpin and Glynda looked at the scene with wide eyes and jaws dropped. Zack manage to kill one of the strongest grimm in Remnant both with his fist and sword. Ozpin was already shocked that he wiped out a pack with his bare hands, but after seeing this, he could only think on how Vincent trained Zack to become Huntsman. Zack looked ordinary to the others, but in Ozpin's eyes he could see Huntsman not a Huntsman-in-training.

"What the heck was that just now?" Jaune asked, breaking everyone's stupor.

"That, mister Arc is the result of a Huntsman-in-training who was trained by a veteran Huntsman." Ozpin replied.

"Jeez, I know he was tough, but I didn't think he was that tough." Yang said as everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly a strong gust of wind past by as a black hooded figure with black smoke trailing behind it, landed in front of them with it's back turned towards them. The figure stood upright and turned towards the group.

"I'm Back" Zack sheepishly smiled, but was immediately tackled by a red blur in the ground.

"What the?" Was all Zack could say as he saw a crying Ruby in his chest then she started to strike at his chest.

"You idiot, you liar, you jerk! Don't ever do something like that again!" Ruby yells as she hits Zack in the chest, she than buried her face in his coat as she continued to sob. Great now he felt like he was gonna kill himself for putting her in that situation.

"I know, and I'm sorry for making you worried." Zack said softly as he stroke Ruby's hair, making Ruby smile and blush at the contact. Yang smiled at the scene with a tear drop, she could really see Zack and Ruby being a good couple, but her teasing would have to wait when they got back.

 **'You liiiiiikkkeeee** **heeeerrr**.' Corvus teased

' _Shut up'_ Zack thought

* * *

All of the students gathered at the auditorium as teams were now being formed. Zack and the others were near the stage as the students were called.

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team CRDL. Led byCardin Winchester." Announced Ozpin. Everyone gave a round of applause as team CRDL left the stage.

Ozpin continued forth, "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie." The four students took the stage in front of Ozpin.

"The four of you retrieved the White Rook Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team JNPR."Ozpin announced

"You will be led by Jaune Arc."Ozpin finished

Jaune was surprised. He was just a guy who sneaked his way into Beacon. To be called a leader was not his plan, but he had no choice but to accept it.

"Congratulations young man." Said professor Ozpin.

Pyrrha smiled as she playfully hit Jaune in his shoulder with her fist, knocking him down by how strong she hit him. They were about to take their leave before, but they opted to stay and watch the next students

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight Pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose."

A large round of applause sounded through the auditorium.

"I'm so proud of you sis!" Said Yang as she hugged Ruby.

"And finally I would like to call Zack Arsen to come up here." Ozpin requested as Zack walked towards the stage.

"You may not have retrieved a chess piece, but as what I have seen." Ozpin paused as he showed everyone the video of Zack's fight against the beowolves, Howler and Grendel. The room was filled with whispers and gasp as the video showed Zack using the beowolf's body as a bludgeon.

"Not only did you wipe out an entire pack on your own, but you also defeated one of the strongest grimm in Remnant. This speaks volumes." Ozpin continues.

"As of this day. You, Zack Arsen will be branded as a forbidden hunter."Ozpin said as he brought up a branding iron. Everyone flinched when they saw the branding iron with a symbol **(monster hunter forbidden hunter symbol. If your wondering** **search it in google)**

 **'Shit! what are we a horse?!'** Corvus yells, as Zack began to look nervious.

"Where would you like it to be placed?" Ozpin asked.

 **'Don't answer him!'** Corvus yells

"The right side of the neck near the nape." Zack answered nervously as the branding iron neared his neck, he waited for the pain, but only felt a cold steel touching his neck, making him surprise.

"Gotcha" Ozpin whispered, smirking teasingly as he pulled back the branding iron

 **'You and him are assholes! Nearly giving me a panic attack for some stupid troll!'** Corvus yells.

' _He he. I'd be lying if I said I nearly shit myself_ ' Zack replied with a relief sigh. Ozpin should really be careful with his tricks.

"As of this day, you are now a forbidden hunter. A forbidden hunter is a hunter who is verified to take on mission on his own and can also join missions which are being currently taken by a team. A forbidden hunter is also allowed to lead or be accompanied by a team, provided the team agrees to join. Good luck in mister Arsen." Ozpin said as the room was erupted with applause.

Zack walked towards team RWBY and team JNPR, as he walked towards them he was congratulated by some students that he passed by. Arriving at the group, everyone congratulated him for his achievement.

"Congratulations on becoming a forbidden hunter Zack." Ruby said happily as Zack returned the hug.

"Thanks Ruby I couldn't have done it without you." Zack said smiling as Ruby looked confused.

"But I really didn't do anything." Ruby said as Zack shook his head

"You gave me confidence to do what I did and it helped me to become a forbidden hunter, and its all thanks to you." Zack said softly as Ruby blushed at his compliment.

 **'Smooth talking her already eh, Zack.'** Corvus said, making Zack blush a bit.

' _Shut up, no I wasn't'_ Zack said.

 **' Even so, you have a great eye for a girl Zack, I mean look at her, she's got well defined hips, legs that would kill girls to have and a nice ra-'**

 _'She's 15 years old.' Zack cutting Corvus in mid-sentence and made his eye widen._

 **'She's 15 years old?!'** Corvus said in a disbelief tone **.  
**

' _Yes.' Zack simply replied.  
_

 **'Well, now I feel like a pedophile.'  
**

Corvus never said anything after that.

"Hey! are you two lovers going to stand there or what? Because I'm really hungry and I want to go to the cafeteria right now." Yang said as Zack and Ruby blushed. Ruby was already tired of being teased since this morning, so she finally retaliated.

"Yang, it looks like it's time for a hair cut!" Ruby yells as she chases a screaming Yang towards the cafeteria as Zack and the other walked there.

Ozpin looked at the scene with a smile, he still remembered the times when he and Vincent used to fool around when they had the time.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Ozpin out loud as Glynda walked behind him.

"And your still going to pay for using my chess pieces." Glynda said sternly as she had her riding crop in her hand.

Ozpin gulped and turned around, He could see that Glynda was still not happy about what he did to her chess pieces.

"Don't think your still scott free from me Ozpin." Glynda said threateningly, glaring as she smacked the riding crop in her palm, making an audible slapping sound for Ozpin to hear. To say that Ozpin was scared would be an understatement.

"Eep!"

* * *

 **SO WE GET TO SEE WHO THE CROW FINALLY IS AND OTHER ORIGINS ZACK HOLDS.**

 **Forbidden Hunter: A rank bestowed upon Huntsmen-in-training clarifying that they have the skill and ability to highhandedly eliminate a high ranked Grimm. They are able to take on S-class mission and even going so far as to intervene in any active mission. They are also able to pick any student that is available in school to accompany them in any mission.**

 **Forbidden Huntsman/Huntress: Named for Forbidden Hunters that are capable of finishing SS-rank and G-rank missions on their on or with a companion. They are capable on eliminating an entire horde of Grimm by themselves and have been able to finish mission that have been ranked suicidal.**

 **QUESTION:**

 **1\. WHY DID ZACK'S WING SCAR HURT WHEN CORVUS JOINED HIM?**

 **I will reveal it in the next chapter.**

 **2\. DOES ZACK OPEN HIS RIGHT EYE WHEN HE FIGHTS?**

 **Only when he fights alone, mainly because he hides his faunus see, crow faunus have crimson eyes that intimidate their enemy, kinda like a sharingan.  
**

 **3\. WHY DID I NAMED THE BLACK GRIMM THAT WAS FIGHTING ZACK A GRENDEL?**

 **If you read the famous anglo-saxon literature, it is said that Beowulf, a human, killed Grendel, a monster. If you can connect the dots than thank you.**

 **WHERE DID I GET THE NAME "VULTUREM" AND "CORVUS" ?**

 **Vulturem is latin for falcon and Corvus is also latin for crow or raven.**

 **PLEASE COMMENT** **ON WHAT YOU THINK SO THAT I CAN FIX IT NEXT TIME.**

 **OH, BEFORE I FORGET. I UPDATED THE CHARACTER BIO, ADDING IN ZACK'S INSPIRATION, CHANGING A BIT OF HIS HAIR COLOR. AND I WANT YOU ALL TO VOTE FOR ZACK'S SWORD TRANSFORMATION AND OTHER WEAPONS.**

 **I'M RONNEX, SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE!**

 **THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR VOTING FOR YOUR WEAPON AND FOR GIVING ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS.**

 **SINCE IT'S THE MONTH OF HALLOWEEN I'M ADDING MY OTHER OC IN THE STORY.**

 **HE IS INSPIRED BY A MYTH AND A CRIMINAL.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The scars we share and the friends we meet**

"AAAGGHHH." Zack screamed in pain as he felt a strong surge of pain in his back where his scars were. He shot up to his bed and immediately the pain subsided. He sat up to his bed and heaved a sigh.

"What the hell was that just now?" He never felt that much pain in a long time since his fight with his brother, and that left him with scars to remember it. Seth didn't just leave one , He carved his body with the marks of their battle to remember his defeat every time.

 **'That must be the side effects on your heritage'** Corvus replies to his musing. Since he and Corvus were the only ones in the room, he could speak out loud without causing a scene.

"What other side effects does this heritage have?" Zack asked curiously, he was curious on what other effects the heritage gave off, whether it was good or bad, he wanted to know if he wanted to control it properly.

 **'Well, the heritage can often regenerate lost limbs, but once it gets lopped off again it doesn't regenerate anymore. That pain you just felt will happen from time to time, mainly because your wings are trying to grow back. Growing back limbs will require a lot of aura, but here's the catch; Whatever pain you felt after losing that limb will hurt twice as much when you regenerate it back** **.'** Zack gulped at this. **'Hey, everything has a price.'**

"Does it make me immortal?" Zack asks. He knew all to well how it felt as the cold jagged steel cut through his wings, it sent shivers down in his spine at the memory. He wished he would never experience it again, but sadly it was unavoidable if he was gonna regenerate his wings back.

 **'No. You can regenerate limbs, but you can't heal your wounds. That's what your aura is for.'** Corvus answers as Zack contemplated on this.

Something broke his thought when he notice something in his forearm. It was a tattoo of tribal runes, the runes reached his wrist all the way to his forearm.

"What is this?" He asked, he already knew what a tattoo was, but he didn't know how the tattoo got there.

 **'That is your contract.'** Corvus replied.

"Contract?" Zack asks raising an eyebrow, he could sense Corvus nod at this.

 **'Did I stutter? Yes, this is the symbol of your contract, it's what tells you that I am still here, and if you lose your right arm the contract goes with it. This is the only part of your body doesn't regenerate back.'** Corvus explained. **  
**

"What happens when it's gone?" Zack asks tentatively, he already knew what that meant, he just wanted Corvus to confirm it.

 **'I would die again, and this time I won't be coming back.'** Corvus replied solemnly, making Zack frown at the confirmation. He might have only known Corvus for a day, but that didn't mean he was not gonna feel sympathy towards him. He was gonna use Corvus as a weapon, and if by chance that he lost his right arm, he would kill Corvus in an instant.

Silence was the only thing that was now occupying his room. The room that could occupy two teams yet only one person occupies it.

 **'Anyways, I'm pretty sure someone heard you bitch screaming, so it's best to find a good excuse for what happened.'** Corvus says breaking through the silence, as Zack finally realized how loud he screamed, he was pretty sure he woke up a couple of students near his room, mainly team RWBY and JNPR, he was sure that they were gonna ask him about what happened.

Zack looked at the digital clock near his bed and it read 7:30 class starts at 9:00, so he got out of bed and went to the he got there he stripped his t-shirt off and looked at his scar in the mirror. What he saw made his eyes the widen in surprise.

Tendrils of shadows and smoke began to appear around his scar, and the scar was glowing red.

The tendrils dissipate as he stared at it for a long period of time.

"Why did it stop?" He asks aloud, then Corvus reminded him something.

 **'I already told you. They often regenerate, but that doesn't mean they will regenerate immediately, it takes time.'**

"How long does it take?" Zack asks.

 **'Days, Months, maybe even years or more.'** Corvus replied nonchalantly making Zack frown at the answer. He really wanted his wings back so badly, but beggars can't be choosers after all.

As Zack was done musing, he went inside the bathroom shower and took a warm shower. The hot water cascaded down his scarred body as he relaxed

* * *

After minutes of showering, he got out and change to his school uniform. The school added a single fashion policy in the dress code, so taking advantage of it he wore his black gloves with the restrictions in them to add to his uniform.

Immediately after he wore his uniform, azure smoke and tendrils started to appear behind his uniforms when he walked or ran(kinda like Ruby's rose petals).

"Hey Corvus, what's with the smoke?" He asked aloud since he was alone.

 **'Corvo'**

"Hmm?"

 **'Just call me Corvo, it's more short that way. And for your question, the shadows and smoke are** **also side effects of your heritage, they'll pop up from time to time so it's only natural. Plus it makes you cool so that's good.** **  
**

As the now named Corvo was done explaining, he checked his scroll for some messages, surprisingly it was from his favorite blacksmith, Hermit Godo.

 _'Hey kid, congratulations on becoming a huntsman-in-training. Since your now in school, it's dangerous to go alone, so I'm delivering you some of the weapons I made just for you, it should be there this afternoon. -Godo._

 _'Thanks pop, I'll see if I can visit you sometime.' -Zack._

 _'Heh, if you want to visit me then bring me some good steel when you comeback, alright?'-Godo_

 _'I will, thanks again for everything.' -Zack._

Zack finished his final reply and got out of his room. He checked the time and it was still 8:30, so he did what any other student did, he went to class. His next class was with professor Port in grimm studies.

 **'Who was that?'** Corvo asked curiously

 _'Who?'_

 **'That guy you just texted a moment ago?'  
**

 _'Oh him? That was Hermit Godo, my favorite blacksmith and the forger of Cyclone'  
_

 **'When did you meet him?'  
**

 _'I met Godo when he took care of me in when I was injured in a fight, he was a pretty stubborn old man, but I manage to get acquainted with him and we became friends. I asked him why he saved me and he said and I quote "Any swordsman who could wield a sword that I created and believed that was impossible to wield, deserves a place in the living to kill the soulless beings that thrive on our extinction".  
_

 **'So he saved you because you were using the sword that he made ?'  
**

 _'Well, he also said that Cyclone was laughed at, because no one could even carry let alone wield a sword that was twice your size to kill a grimm. Until my parents came. My mother was actually the one who used Cyclone, and she was still in training at that time._

 _Godo only knew one thing, and that was to give his creation to someone who could use it to kill grimm, he only created weapons so that they could kill grimm and not humans. He never wanted to deal with the Whitefang's demands for weapons, so he forged weapons that could barely be used.  
_

 _He gave the sword to my mom, free of charge, because you know...her being the only huntress that could swing a huge sword without a problem is a pretty big deal for Godo, so why not?  
_

 **'Yeah, now I remember. Vince was scared shitless when he once called Eve fat. Boy you should have seen the look on your old man's face when that sword that big was thrown directly at his crotch, it only ripped his pants though, but it was still hilarious.'** Corvo and Zack chuckled at the thought. If there's one thing that every men in Remnant knows, it's that you never call a girl fat or so help Monty that a hospital bill will be the last of your worries. **  
**

As he walked to class (with a bit of azure smoke trailing him) some students he happen to pass by sometimes gave whispered remarks about him. Of course being a half faunus, he had pretty decent hearing.

"Hey, isn't he the guy that massacred the beowolf pack on his own?" A random student asks the student next to him.

"Yeah, he's a monster in combat. I heard he was smiling the whole time he killed the pack, kinda creepy don't you think?." Replied the other student.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, he did become a forbidden hunter for a reason. I mean, did you see how he used his sword like it was nothing! It's gotta take skills to use a sword that big." Replied the other student.

"Hey look it's the guy who killed the Howler with its own arm. He must be pretty strong to do that on his own." Asked a random girl.

"Oh yeah, he's strong and hot at the same time. I wonder if he'll do _it_ with me." Replied the other girl.

"Same here. I heard that he didn't even break a sweat after fighting all of them."

"~Oooh~ That stamina, now that I like."

Those last statements made Zack blush a bit , he didn't expect people to comment about him like that. Some people would be scared to get near him when they saw him fight, but this school... this school accepted his fighting style, a little, but that didn't he wasn't happy about it.

 **'Looks like some people are hungry about you, and it's not even food they want'** Corvus remarked chuckling.

 _'Do you really have to tell me that.'_ Zack said, shuddering at the thought of being a target of some women(Mainly Yang) who looked at him in a sultry way.

 **'Of course! what kind of friend would I be?.'** Corvus said sarcastically.

 _'A pedophile one'  
_

 **'I thought we agreed to never talk about that!'** Zack mentally chuckled at Corvo's outburst and continued walking to his next class.

* * *

When he arrived to professor Port's class the azure smoke was already gone and he was greeted by the professor himself, who was standing next to a large cage with a grimm inside it. The inside of the cage was to dark to see what kind of grimm was inside it, but the size of the cage meant it was either a beowolf or a small grimm.

"Ah, good day lad! I assume your one of my students?" Port asked as Zack nodded.

"What is your name lad?" Port asks walking towards him.

"It's Zack Arsen Professor." This made the Professor's eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean your the forbidden hunter who vanquished the Grendel, the Howler, and the pack of Beowolves, on your own?" Port asks with admiration as Zack could only nod sheepishly.

"It was nothing really. Anybody could do it if they had training." Zack replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, but I beg to differ lad. As you know, It takes a whole team of Huntsmen-in-training to actually defeat all the grimm that you have fought alone." Port says politely disagreeing.

"I was only doing what I was trained to do, slaying grimm." Zack shrugged. It was no big deal to him if he killed many strong grimm, all that mattered was that he fought for a reason.

"Nevertheless you have proven to the Headmaster that you are worthy of being a forbidden hunter, and for that..." Port paused as he pulls the sleeve on his uniform and shows a brand in his forearm. A forbidden hunter's brand."...I welcome you fellow forbidden hunter into my class."

Zack was dumbstruck. He never thought that a professor such as Port would become a forbidden huntsman. Forbidden hunters are branded when they slay powerful grimms by themselves and they are called forbidden huntsmen when they graduate. That meant that Port has proven himself to be a forbidden huntsman by slaying strong grimms while graduating in class with his blunderaxe, a weapon so small it couldn't even decapitate a Ursa, but he was never quick to judge a weapon before it was even used.

"If you are wondering. No, I am not the only forbidden huntsman here in this school, there are others such as the Headmaster and professor Goodwitch, along with your mother and father."

This got Zack a bit surprise. He never knew his father was a forbidden huntsman. But then again he never really knew what a forbidden hunter was until yesterdays initiation.

"Moving on. Class is about to start soon, so since your first in my class, I would like you to choose your seat." Zack nodded and walk towards his seat.

That is, until the door suddenly flew open next to him and a blur smashed into him. He felt the wind knocked out of him as he slammed the floor.

"Ow. What the he-" Zack was cut off mid-sentence as the figure that was now straddling him was no other than Ruby.

 **'This is so cliche. But you know what they say; old is still gold', right RONNX? (Don't talk to me while the stories going on, idiot!) 'Alright, sheesh, just making a conversation here.'  
**

"Ow! Sorry." Ruby whimpered, rubbing her head from the impact. She looked at the person that she sat on, her silver eyes meet his blue eye.

"Z-Zack!?" Ruby squeak, blushing furiously as she immediately got off him. She was glad she was fast, if she didn't moved in time Yang and the others might have seen what happened.

"What the heck's got you rushing through the door like that?" Zack got up and dusted himself, blushing a bit.

"W-Well we were gonna be late, so I ran as fast as I could." Ruby gazed down and fidgeted her feet, a bit embarrassed to look at him.

Zack took his silver pocket watch **(Yes, I forgot to mention that he had a silver pocket watch)'Dumbass'(Shut up, Corvo!)** The pocket watch had a black out line and had the symbol of a black and white feather in its cover. Seth had a similar pocket watch, but was colored gold.

"Ruby your twenty five minutes early." He deadpanned, showing her his pocket watch.

"R-Really?"

"Your clock must hav-" He was cut off again, as he grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and pulled her out of the way to avoid getting stampede by Yang and the others as they burst through the door.

"Made it!" Yang exclaimed, raising her fist triumphantly.

"And no less than... TWENTY FIVE MINUTES!" Weiss looked at her wrist watch, which she should have done a minute ago.

"Wait... so that would mean that were twenty five minutes early?" Blake raised her brow.

"Correct miss Belladonna. And since your here early, you might as well choose your seat for class." Port blurted. Everyone turned around and spotted Zack holding Ruby close to him.

"Well, look who finally had the balls to touch my sister" Zack raised a brow at her statement and looked at Ruby who had her head in his chest. He must have pulled her to close when the others burst through the door. Realizing this, he blushed and immediately let go of Ruby, who was also blushing albeit a bit more hidden in her bangs.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Yang just laughed at his reaction. So much for avoiding Yang and the others from noticing what happened.

"That's what they all say, but I'll be the judge of that." Yang proceeded to look for her seat, mainly close to her sister. Zack sighed in relief after she left, and proceeded to look for his own seat. He picked the seat that was at the second row, close to Ruby.

"Alright class, will begin in five minutes. Any student who is late for class shall need an excuse letter from prof. Goodwitch." Everyone shuddered at the mention of her name.

* * *

Class began with Port re-telling his adventures and his point-of-views with the grimm. Suffice to say the rumors were true. Port was a really egotistical man, but at least he was proud to show it in class. While some would think that Port's class was useless because of said professor. Port was actually teaching a lesson on how to take down a grimm with less effort and more spare time, but Zack would be lying if he said that he was both interested and bored at the same time in his class.

 **'It's so BORING*sob*sob*'** of course Corvo had to be the one to entertain him.

 _'Are you crying?'_ Zack asked.

 **'NO. I just used certain effect to entertain the readers, like what a good person should' (I know your talking about me)  
**

 _'The who? And who was that just now?'_

 **'~Nothing of your concern~'**

"In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!" Port exclaimed, breaking through Zack's line of thought.

Zack wasn't paying much attention for the rest of the discussion and notice the Schnee heiress growing impatient at Ruby's funny antics.

"So, who among you believes to be the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked, getting Zack's attention.

Weiss held up her hand. "I do sir!"

'Oh no' Zack thought

 **'FINALLY. Some entertainment in this shit hole you call head'**

 _'HEY! That's my head your talking about, and for the record I know a lot of things'_

 **'Yeah, yeah, bitch all you want. I still think it's empty.'  
**

 _'Shut up and lets just watch.'  
_

"Well then, let's find out." Port then gestured to a surrounded in shadows as low squeals came from inside. "Step forward and face you're opponent!"

 **'Oh boy. I can't wait to see what grimm they have in store'** Corvo blurted excitedly, as Weiss got changed and was now in front of the cage.

A Boaratusk burst out the cage and give a loud squeal. Zack expected something large, but a Boaratusk? That was not what he expected, but then again it was inside a classroom.

 **'What the fuck?! That's not what I was waiting for!'** Well, there goes Corvo's amusement. **  
**

While Corvo was still ranting about the grimm, Weiss was now in a readying stance.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake cheers as she waves a small flag with her team's initials.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY, or RWBYZ, or whatever!" Ruby cheers for her teammate.

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss shouts angrily at her 'leader.'

Ruby gave a sheepish look. "Oh, um...sorry..."

Zack glares at Weiss while clenching his fist. ' Why do I have the sudden urge to yell at her?'

"Alright, let the match...begin!" Port then swings his weapon and break the lock, dropping the cage door to reveal a Boarbatusk.

The Boaratusk charges towards Weiss who waited and then stepped out of the Grimm's way, slashing it at it's side but doing no damage.

"Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" Prof. Port said.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby calls out to Weiss.

Weiss dashes forth, attempting to stab the Grimm through. The Grimm charged towards Weiss again. Weiss thrusts forward, but to her surprise, her weapon gets caught in the Boaratusk's tusks.

"Bold approach, I like it!" Prof. Port said as he and the other students watch as Weiss struggles to get her weapon free.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!" Ruby cheers.

Weiss looked at Ruby and that action made her lose focus and her weapon as the Grimm threw it away and smacked Weiss away.

 **'DDDAAAMMMNNN, I was wrong, this is getting entertaining, GO PIGGY!.'**

"Now what will you do without your weapon?" Prof. Port asked.

Weiss gets up and shakes her head. She looks up and gasps as the Grimm was charging towards her. She rolls out of the way quickly, making the Grimm run into one of the desks, and runs towards her weapon. She was able to get her weapon and faces the Boaratusk once again.

"Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby hinted before getting interrupted.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss yelled angrily.

Ruby sits back down, hurt by Weiss' rebuttal. Zack clenches his fist even tighter, restraining himself, but not noticing the red pulsating light in his right hand, where his restriction was placed.

 **'Geez, can't she at least accept some advice? That was totally uncalled for.'**

The Boaratusk then jumps up and spins like a wheel, heading straight towards Weiss. Weiss was ready for this as she summons a glyph in front like a shield. When the Grimm collided against the glyph, it was like it ran into a wall and landed on its back. Weiss then summons another glyph, jumps on it and jumps forward, stabbing the Grimm through the stomach and killing it.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears that we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter-in-training!" Prof. Port congratulated Weiss. He then turned to the clock and then back to his class. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...Stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Weiss glares at Ruby and leaves the classroom.

Jaune saw her leave. "Sheesh, what's with her?"

"You tell me." Zack said as he got up from his seat.

Ruby left the classroom followed by Zack.

* * *

After awhile, Ruby finally managed to catch up to Weiss while Zack hid behind a corner to listen on their conversation.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted.

The heiress turned around to face Ruby and yelled. "What!?"

Ruby had a worried look on her face. "What's wrong with you? Why are you being-?"

Weiss interrupted Ruby. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance!"

' _Okay this is getting out of hand!_ ' Zack wanted to come out and hit the heiress, but Corvo stopped him.

 **'Hold it, Zack! Nothing good will come out of this if you lose control of your emotions, look at your right hand _.'_** Zack sighed and oblige, he look at his right hand which was know glowing red. **' If you don't control your emotions the heritage will control you, and I can't stop it.'** Zack took a deep breath, calming himself. If he was gonna lose control over his emotions, he would also lose control of power.

Ruby scoffed at this remark. "What did I do?"

Weiss furiously shouts. "That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so!"

In Ruby's mind, she remembers the time back in the forest where Weiss was treating her like a kid and now she finds out that Weiss still thinks of her as a child, well, she's had enough. She shouts angrily and shoves Weiss. "You take that back!"

 **'Damn it! I wish I could get out of here and give her a piece of my mind!'** Corvo shouted, irritation clearly evident in his voice.

"See, that's what I mean! Childish!" Weiss points out.

"Well, I wouldn't be so childish if you stop treating me like child!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss scowled. "I'm only treating you to how you deserve to be treated. I'm not to be in a team led by you! I've studied and trained and quite frankly, I think I deserve better." Weiss turned her back to Ruby.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Weiss then walked away, leaving Ruby who was on the brink of tears.

 **'Zack, go to Ruby and comfort her. I'm pretty sure she was hit really hard on what Weiss said.'** Corvo sighed as Zack walked out on his hiding and walked towards Ruby

"Ruby, are you alright? I heard everything." Ruby hearing Zack's voice, turned around with a sad look on her face, clearly holding her tears back.

Seeing this, Zack walked up to Ruby and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug." Hey it's alright, you can cry on my shoulder, I won't judge you."

Ruby, unable to hold her tears anymore, wrapped her arms around Zack and began crying in his chest, she cried out all her pain, all her sadness, all her anger in Zack, and Zack accepted it all without hesitation.

Zack just stood there an held onto Ruby as she cried." It's alright Ruby, I know what it feels like to be judge because your different, and I know that it hurts so much, but you shouldn't let that stop you. Your a strong and a good leader, and no ones gonna stop me from saying that. So please, I want you to pull yourself out of this and prove to Weiss that you are not what she expects and be the best leader that your team needs."

Ruby looked at Zack and gazed into his blue eye, somehow even though she never knew why Zack closed his other eye, she still felt safe and protected at his gaze. Zack was also gazing at Ruby's silver eyes, he would do anything to protect the owner of those eyes, even if he was impaled or tortured, he would do anything to protect her. She was just to adorable to be hurt by someone.

Zack never noticed a blushing Ruby leaning towards him, tip toeing, and planted a soft kiss in his cheek that made him blush redder than Pyrrha's hair.

"Thanks for cheering me up, I needed that." Ruby smiled softly along with Zack who also smiled albeit blushing furiously. "I should get going, my next class is about to come out."

"R-right, see ya." Zack replied sheepishly, but then he remembered something a moment ago. "Wait, Ruby!"

Ruby turned around and looked at Zack." If you want to, I got something in my room that I'd like you to see, you wanna check it out?"

Ruby replied with a happy 'OK' and continued walking towards her next class

Zack breathed a sigh of relief when Ruby left, he still couldn't believe what just happened a moment ago. All he did was comfort Ruby, he didn't expect her to do _that_.

Now all he wanted was to walk to his next class and forget about everything that happened.

 **'You the man Zack! I never thought you would get a girl like her to like you in the first day of school!'** Of course, _someone_ would have to irritate him again and again about that.

 _'Shut up and lets forget that ever happened.'_

 **'Aw, but where would the fun be in that?'  
**

 _'That's for you to ask yourself, Pedo.'  
_

 **'Shut up! And my names Corvo you dumbass!'  
**

 _'Pedo, suites you better.'_ Zack sighed and continued walking towards his next class, ignoring Corvo's ranting. _  
_

* * *

Ruby couldn't believe it, she actually kissed him! though it was in the cheek, but she was still shock that she did that.

 _'Is he really just a friend?'_ She still remembered what Yang said when she met Zack.

' _Is he really just a friend to me?'_ She wondered. She barely knew Zack, aside from the fact that he carries a huge sword and has a good personality, is really tall and handso- Great! not she was getting sidetracked. But in all honesty, she barely knew his history. She didn't know where he lived, who his parents were, and why he was always closing his right eye.

 _'Maybe I should get to know him before I decide'_ With that conclusion, she walked towards her class. Thoughts of the events a moment ago still visible in her head making her blush a bit.

* * *

 **(A couple of hours later)**

Yang and Blake were now finished with their classes. Yang was a bit worried about Ruby because she was right next to her when Weiss snapped. Blake however was a bit worried, but she knew Zack would step up to help Ruby, she could clearly see in Zack's eye that he was gonna be there for Ruby when she was down.

As they were about to enter their room they heard two familiar voices in the room next to theirs, Zack's room, they were both curious on what they were talking and place their ears at the door. They knew the other voice was Zack's, but they never expected to hear Ruby's in Zack's room.

"WOW! It's so big." They heard Ruby exclaim, immediately Blake began to blush on what she thought.

"Really? Hmm, it doesn't look to big to me, I was still young when I used it." Zack replied.

"What the hell are they doing!" Yang whispered to her partner who was now the same color as a tomato. She's read to many Ninja's of love books to know what their doing.

"I think their doing _it_." Blake replied, making Yang blush.

"What! It's way to soon for her to be doing this!" Yang whispered back furiously.

"C-Can I h-hold it?" Ruby asked sheepishly, interrupting Yang and Blake's Conversation and making them blush furiously.

"S-Sure, just be careful, you might get hurt." Zack replied unsure.

"O-Okay. Wow this things heavy." Yang's eye was now twitching and was ready to break through the door anytime now, Blake was still sorting her thoughts out before following her action.

"You were right to call me here. You really need help with this."

"Okay, that's it!" Yang rammed her shoulder through the door and broke through it, Blake followed suit and got ready to attack Zack.

They never expected Ruby to be carrying a black sniper rifle(Remington) and Zack holding a black knife attached to a chain(Chained Rope dart).

"You do know the door was open, right?" Zack asked, placing his rope dart in his bed while Ruby was checking his sniper rifle.

"W-Well, we uh...never checked it, and we thought that we should just you know..." Yang replied sheepishly, clearly misunderstanding the situation badly.

"Y-Yeah, we thought the door was uh...busted so we-" Blake added, but was cut-off mid sentence by Zack who could clearly see that they were lying.

"Guys, I know that your lying, but I forgive you for any misunderstanding..."Zack said, making Blake and Yang sigh in relief."...However...". Blake and Yang stiffened at Zack's stern blue gaze. "You better not break the next door that I will replace or there will be conseque-."

Zack was cut-off mid sentence when Ruby walked towards him and smacked him behind the head with his rifle. He was to tall for Ruby to reach, so Ruby had to improvised.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Zack rubbed his head. A sniper rifle wasn't really a good object to whack someone in the head with.

"Stop being such a miss Goodwitch wannabe and accept their misunderstanding already". Ruby walked in between Zack and Yang, placing her hands in her hips. "besides, it was just a door knob."

"Hey, doors knobs aren't exactly cheap you know." Zack retorted, crossing his arms and leaning down to match Ruby's height level.

"Well then, looks like your just gonna have to suck it up." Ruby teased, booping Zack in the nose, making him snort and lean back straight.

"Ugh, fine, but they better fix my door the next time they break it." Zack grunted, making Ruby smile. He really was a sucker when it came to Ruby, and he didn't know why.

Yang and Blake could only sweatdrop at the situation. First they got in a misunderstanding that led them into breaking Zack's door, then Zack gave them the most scariest threat over a broken door, over a freaking door!. And now here they were, standing in front of the said huntsman's room with Ruby easily countering with Zack's logic and is actually winning. How in Monty is a girl like Ruby, able to talk down a man who could massacre a dozen grimm without batting an eye (No pun intended) so easily? If they kept thinking about it, Zack may actually have a soft spot for Ruby.

 **'Geeze, I can't believe you just got served by a midget.'**

 _'Shut up! I'd like to see you try."_

 **'W-Well... it looks like you have a point. She's way to adorable to argue with'  
**

"Anyways, back to where I was at. I'm trying think of a name for these new weapons that were given to me. Any suggestions?" Zack asked, taking the black sniper rifle from Ruby and placing it in his bed.

"How about Premium rose?" Yang suggested, pointing at the rope dart.

"I don't know, kinda sounds like a name of a gauntlet, anything else?"

"How about Sasori?" Blake suggested.

"Hmm, that sounds nice. Alright then Sasori it is then." Zack said. "Now for the sniper."

"Oh, how about Conflict?" This time Zack actually like the name Ruby suggested. Conflict actually suited a weapon when in combat, and a sniper is no exception in combat.

"Conflict and Sasori fit these weapons properly. Thanks a lot for helping me name it."

"Oh, it was no problem, naming weapons are actually my favorite thing in making one." Ruby said cheerfully. Zack looked at the time and saw that it was getting late.

Well, I shouldn't keep you guys here. It's getting pretty late so I suggest that you all should get back to your room before Goodwitch sees you." Ruby and the others shivered at the thought of the said professor.

As Ruby, Yang and Blake were about to leave Zack's room, Ruby remember something.

"Hey, Zack." Ruby called out. "What happened to you this morning? We heard a lot of screaming in your room."

"I uh, well-"

 **'Remember, find a good excuse.'**

"I uh... stubbed my toe in chair." Zack could actually feel Corvo facepalm at his statement. Of all the excuses he could make, why this?

"Really? It sounded like you were getting murdered by dozens of angry beowolves." Ruby raised a brow. Great this is going to be awkward

"Yeah Zack, you wouldn't scream bloody murder over a stubbed toe, would you?" Yang asked. "I mean, what's the worse thing that happened?"

"I stubbed my toe and dislocated its joint." Well, you might as well finish what you started.

"Yikes, that does sound like it hurt." Yang flinched. Stubbing you toe was one thing, but actually dislocating it hurt like hell.

 _'Wait, their buying it?'_

 **'I can't believe it, but you might as well finish it.'**

"Well, it's almost pass curfew, so you guys should get going." Zack said, changing the topic quickly.

"Oh, your right. Come on guys, lets go."

As Ruby and the others finally went inside their rooms, Zack noticed Weiss walking towards her room with a sad look in her face. Port must have said something to her that made her like that.

Of course Zack still had score to settle with her, but his honor prevented him from doing something unnecessary to her. He just couldn't hurt anyone who was already down, it would be like kicking an innocent stray puppy, and he never liked hurting something that innocent.

"Well, it looks like you finally see the truth, huh?. But I'm pretty sure that you still don't know the second truth" Zack said, loud enough for the heiress to hear.

"What second truth?" Weiss replied, looking towards him. Zack could clearly see that she was hiding her sadness by being formal.

"The truth that no one had the guts to tell you personally." Zack walked closer to Weiss and crossed his arms.

"What second truth?" Weiss asked again, angrily. But Zack didn't even flinch at her words, he knew that if he did he would be showing a sign of fear she would get the upperhand in this situation.

"The truth is that you always wanted recognition from someone." Weiss' eyes widen in surprise. How could a brutal warrior such as him know anything about wanting recognition?

"How would you know recognition?" Weiss retorted angrily."You don't know anything about recognition from someone you care about! How do you even know that I want recognition from someone?!"

"Because I can see it in your eyes." Zack calmly replied, surprising Weiss. "I can see longing in them, longing for someone to finally recognize you. It could be from a friend or from a family member, but I can see that, that someone doesn't give you the recognition that you deserve..." Zack walked up to Weiss and placed his hand on top of her head, Weiss blushed a bit at the contact, but hid it well."...So you would use anything to gain his or her recognition even if it hurts your friends in the process."

Weiss was shocked of Zack's assumption, never had she ever heard anyone tell her about her motives just by the look of her eyes.

"And how do you know this?" She asked, swatting Zack's hand away from her head.

"Because someone I knew had the same look in his eyes. He was once a good person, but his yearning for recognition blinded him and turned him into someone I barely knew, and in the end, both of us lost something important to us. We both lost our bonds, our bonds that made him who he once were." Zack sighed sadly. "I just hope that I can guide to to the path that he never chose right."

"He?" Weiss asked curiously. Who is this person? and what could he have done to make Zack help out someone he barely knew from becoming the same person?

"Sorry, but I'm not obliged to tell you." Zack replied solemnly."It's still a fresh wound"

"I see."

"But anyway." Zack suddenly said, changing the topic. "I know the pain that you hold inside you, and I know that it's best to let people help you, Weiss. So please, if you need help with your problems you can talk to me about it."

Weiss was actually surprise that Zack would offer her his help and comfort to her, a Schnee.

"Why?" Weiss asked sadly. "Why would you help a person like me? I didn't do anything special to you and I even hurt Ruby, and yet you offer me your time and energy just so you could help me, why?"

"Because everyone deserves a chance, and yeah I know it sounds cliche but that's all I got." Zack smiled softy and surprisingly Weiss actually giggled at his statement.

"Not the answer that I was looking for, but whatever." Weiss giggled along with Zack who was chuckling.

"But in all seriousness, I just want to say thank you for helping me." Zack smiled softly and ruffled her hair, making her her blush a bit at the contact. She the Heiress of the most well know company in all of Remnant was blushing twice over a small contact. Now that was outrageous beyond belief.

"It's no problem. I've helped a lot of people in my time, whether it would be someone famous, I would still be willing to help anyone if it meant that they would change for the better good."

Something that Zack said actually manage to give her comfort, that there are still people out there who view her not just by her and title, but by her personality. Maybe there was a chance for her to change? What would happen if she change a bit?

"Anyways, it's almost time for our curfew, so it would be best for you to head back to your room." Weiss looked at her watch, and he was right, it was almost past their curfew.

"Your right, I should get back now." Weiss said, walking towards the door to her room.

"While your in there." Zack said, gaining Weiss attention."I hope you formally apologize to Ruby about what you said to her"

"I will, and thanks again."

"Don't mention it. Being lonely is more painful than getting hurt, so I'll do all I can to help you if you need it as a friend." Weiss softly and went to her room. For the first time in all her life, she actually had a friend who was willing to help share her problems without a care for her image and status.

"Well looks like it's my turn too." Zack yawned and started to walk towards his room, but a voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Well, aren't you a eye sore." Zack turned around and was greeted by a teenage boy with orange eyes and orange medium length hair with flaming red tints on it, complete with with horns protruding from the top of his skull facing back. **(Kinda like the Ifrit from final fantasy)  
**

"Jack?" This teenage boy was none other than Jack Pyro, nephew of Hermit Godo and one of Zack's best friends since he met Godo.

"How've you been buddy? It's been a while since we last met." Jack high fived Zack with their usual greeting.

"I've been good. How come I didn't see you in the initiation?" Zack asked curiously.

"Wait, you didn't see me?" Zack shook his head. "Dude, I was the last guy to exit the initiation because I fought a Titan. You didn't see me in the previews?" Zack shook his head again. "Man, that sucks. Anyway, I killed this Titan and the Headmaster actually branded me..." Jack pulled his blazer and shirt a bit and revealed a tattoo."...a Forbidden hunter, can you believe it?"

"Whoa, wait you killed a Titan?" Jack nodded." And you are now branded as a Forbidden Hunter?" Jack nodded again."Damn, I didn't think you'd get this strong."

"Yeah, you won't even believe how much power I had gained after training out there." Jack waved his arms around to gesture how much power he gained, but Zack notice two golden ring bracelets in Jack's wrist, they look very familiar.

"Uh, Jack." Zack interjected Jack from his ranting."What is that?" Zack asked, pointing at his bracelets.

"Oh this, well their what my friend called a Restriction..." Jack wasn't able to finish his statement when Zack interjected.

"Wait, you also have a heritage inside of you?"

"How do you know the Heritage." Jack asked suspiciously.

"Because I have one inside of me." As Zack said that, a black crow materialized in his shoulder, surprising both him and Jack.

 **"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old burning friend, it's been a while, Ifrit."** A small flaming devil-like beowolf with long horns appeared at Jack's shoulder. **(Similar to the Ifrit in Final fantasy X boss)**

"Yes, it has been a while, Corvo." Ifrit relied. Zack could tell by the way Ifrit spoke that he handled himself with formality and honor, like an old warrior in a war.

"Wait, you know each other?" Jack asked, Corvo and Ifrit nodded.

 **"Our souls were both saved by Zack's grandfather which led to us becoming into this."**

"We were once powerful Huntsmen, but our deaths were at the clutches of the Grimm, and thanks to Vulturem we can finally fight to end the Grimm that took the village that we lived."  


 **"Yeah, and I that goes for me to. I want to kill those bastards in the most painful way I can."**

"Well then, It looks like you guys are all in this?" Jack said while the others nodded

"Then we'll gladly use you to kill those bastards." Zack added, smiling with determination.

As Zack said that, Jack and Zack could tell that Corvo and Ifrit smiled before dissipating.

"Well then, Zack it was nice meeting you again and I hope we can finally fight together, side-by-side like we used to." Jack beg Zack goodnight and left to his room.

 _'Finally, I can finally go to sleep.'_ Zack thought tiredly as he walked towards his room, but was yet again stops in his tracks when he heard a voice that made him and the Headmaster himself shiver in fear. Wait, where did he come from?

"And what are you two doing this late at night? It's past your curfew and you know the consequences when you pass your curfew, correct?." Glynda whipped her riding crop in her palm.

"And you, Headmaster. I expected that you would be more strict with your curfew, why are you up this late?" Glynda glared sternly at Ozpin who was trying hard not to run away.

"T-Trying to get some coffee?" Ozpin answered nervously under Glynda's gaze.

 **'Sure, she'll totally believe you.'**

 _'Hey, try being in my situation.'  
_

 **'I already am, and for the record, I'm blaming this on you.'  
**

 _'Well at least I'm dragging you with me._

"Regardless, you both will be punished." Glynda scoffed and whipped her riding crop again to emphasis her point.

Zack's eyes shrank, why him? why not someone else?, was all he thought. He was the one who warned the others that it was almost pass their curfew and now here he was, being punish for passing his curfew, talk about cruel irony. Well at least the headmaster was joining him.

It was this moment that Zack knew... they were screwed

'Shit.' Was all Zack and the Headmaster said.

* * *

 **Well guys I've finally updated it and now I have the weapons that won in the voting.  
**

 **Zack will now be using: Dual swords, rope dart(Sasori japanese for scorpion) and Remington(Conflict).**

 **If your asking why it took me so long to update, was because I was having a lot of problems in my life which involved a lot of family arguing and fighting(And I mean real fighting) and it all began with the kidnapping of someone I knew.**

 **And they say Philippines was a less violent country.**

 **Anyway, I wasn't able to write a lot because a storm hit my place really hard.**

 **But, in all matter aside, here is a character bio centered on Jack Pyro.**

Name: Jack Pyro

Age: 17

Gender: Male (straight)

Height: 6 foot 5 inches

Weight: Average

Race: Ram sheep

Physical Appearance:He wears a Orange hoodie with flame designed highlights, underneath of which he wears a half tucked red shirt. He wears black boots with orange high lights and black cargo pants with some type of chain attached to it. He also wears black fingerless gloves and a golden bracelet/ restriction. **(I think I don't need to tell you his facial appearance since I already wrote it)**

Inspiration: Jack o lantern, Jack the ripper,Dante(Devil May Cry) and the Ifrit.

Symbol: A grinning flaming pumpkin.

Personality: Is sarcastic at times, Loyal to his friend(Mainly Zack), is very supportive, Kind and generous even to his enemies.

Aura: Red orange

Ability: Flame dust infused body

Semblance: "Stampede" The ability to Ram your opponent with great speed

Weapon: 5-6 foot tall Double edged axe/halberd that has a shot gun at the head. The blade of the axe can split in two and form into a chainsaw. Name:Foolish Jester

Little backstory: Jack lost his parents during the battle at mount Glenn and was taken by his uncle, Hermit Godo. At a young age, Jack was bullied for being weak and a faunus, and was forced to steal a fire dust crystal from one of Godo's weapons. He infused his body with the fire dust crystal and within years he mastered pyrotechnics and pyromancy. He met Zack at the day Godo brought him in the house bleeding, since then he and Zack became best friends. Jack received a heritage when he met Ifrit in a burned village. With the help of ifrit, Jack was able to learn the blue flame, a technique that Ifrit learned in his time as a huntsman.

 **If your wandering what Zack's restriction looks like, it looks like Ragna the Bloodedge's restrictions.**

 **If your a fan of Berserk you might probably know Hermit Godo. For those of you who don't know, Hermit Godo was the blacksmith the created Dragon slayer, a massive sword that was intended to slay a dragon. Unfortunately the sword was laughed at as impossible, judging from the size of the sword, the wielder must have the strength of five men to at least carry the sword. That was until Guts came. Do you see the picture here?**

 **Let me know on what you think via PM or by review.**

 **I'm RONNX and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyo! what's up you guy's it's me with another chapter.**

 **I'm have no excuses for not updating soon except just being lazy to write.**

 **So yeah off to where we left...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - The Grim reapers test**

The room was dark as the only thing providing light shined upon two figures. The first figure that was wielding a club-like weapon was none other than Cardin Winchester, leader of Team CRDL. The second figured, looking as if they had ran a marathon, was none other than Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR.

Jaune looked up at Cardin, gathered up his energy, and, with a battle cry, charged towards Cardin. Jaune went for an overhead slash, but Cardin easily dodged it and swung his weapon, colliding against Jaune's shield and knocking it out of his hands and him to the ground. Getting back with sword in hand, Jaune goes for another overhead slash which is easily blocked by Cardin's weapon. Jaune tries to push him back, but it was the opposite as Cardin was the one pushing Jaune back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead bo-!" Jaune was then kneed in the gut and fell to the floor, grasping his stomach.

Cardin then raised his mace, ready for the kill and was about to finish it...

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

When a buzzer went off and all the lights came back on to show that they were at some battle arena.

"That's enough!" Glynda said as she walked to the edge of the stage, looking at the crowd of students that were watching. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match."

"Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your Scroll during combat." Glynda said to Jaune. "Gaging your Aura will not only help you to decide when it is appropriate to attack, or when it is better to over to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gambled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said as he shouldered his weapon and was about to get off the stage, but was stopped by Glynda. She didn't like students who were arrogant because of their skill, they often end up being so arrogant that they get themselves killed or worse. So to avoid having another student suffer that again, she planned on teaching Cardin a hard lesson on arrogance.

"Hold it, Mr. Winchester. You still have one more appointed duel to do."

"Oh yeah? With who?" Cardin asked.

Glynda looks at her tablet and then tells who his opponent is. "You will be fighting Mr. Arsen."

As soon as Glynda said that, the room got dark and a spot light lit up that showed Zack walking towards Glynda in his combat apparel. In his right thigh was his collapsible Remington(Conflict) and hidden under his left sleeve was his chained rope dart(Sasori).

"So you want me to fight him?" Zack asked pointing his index finger on Cardin.

"That is correct. Your goal is to drop aura into red and the same goes for you." Glynda instructed, hiding her sinister smile, knowing that Cardin was about to get a good lesson in a beating was a sight worth seeing.

"You just want me to kick his ass don't you?" Off course Zack noticed her before she hid it. "I like you already." Zack smiled mischievously.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Glynda said coolly, adjusting her glasses.

"So I'm fighting this one eyed retard?" Cardin remarked, interrupting them.

"Says the retarded Cardinal bird who can't even say my name." Zack retorted, earning a couple of snickers from the audience including Glynda and a glare from Cardin.

"What did you say punk?" Cardin asked threateningly.

"Oh, Sorry. Retards like you still need people repeating what they say." Zack cleared him throat and continued."I'll say it like a retard does. Do you speaka my name correctly, retard?" Zack asked stupid tone, ignoring his grammar.

"Why you..." Cardin gripped his mace tightly and glared at Zack who was smirking.

"Now that your 'mock fight' is over, let us begin." Glynda typed something in her scroll and a picture of Zack appeared in the screen with his green aura bar displayed below.

 **(ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE. GO FOR IT!)**

As soon as Glynda said the word 'begin' started, Cardin charged at Zack with his mace held high as he swung it towards Zack's head. Zack merely sides-stepped the attack and tripped Cardin with his foot, making Cardin faceplant on the stone floor. The audience could be heard stifling their laughter from the act.

Cardin greeted his teeth furiously and stood up, gripping his mace again. He swung the mace at Zack's head, but Zack was quick enough and grabbed Cardin's shoulders, and kneed him in the stomach. Cardin coughed up and stumbled a bit, and was unable dodge Zack's uppercut and was sent high above the air.

Zack was sure that Cardin was gonna land for a long time and decided to grabbed Cardin's mace and went for a baseball stance, whistling a tone while he does it. "Time to flip the bird."

Everyone was at their seats when they knew what Zack was gonna do. All the males were watching in horror as Zack was about to deliver the killing blow that might destroy the Winchester bloodline.

"Zack, don't do it!" One of the students in the audience shouted desperately.

"Sorry man, but it's gotta go." Zack replied gripping the mace firmly. "Batter up!"

"NOOOOO!"

As soon as Cardin got near to land, Zack swung the mace directly at Cardin's crotch, the sound that Cardin made was unknown to which gender it obliterated the eardrums, but that didn't stop Glynda for smiling.' _There is no way that thing is gonna make it out alive.'_

To the untrained eyes of the female population they can only see Cardin in deep pain while clutching his manhood, but for those who knew(Especially the males), they could see Cardin's manhood crying in pain as it was crushed.

Every last male in the audience was cringing and was clutching their crotch from the scene, which made some of the females question the males actions.

 **'Fatality by crotch shot'** Corvus remarked sarcastically, which of course made Zack smile as he looked at the screen which showed Cardin's red bar and Zack's perfect green bar.

"I almost feel sorry for him, almost that is." Zack remarked as he dropped the mace near Cardin who was calling for the medics, yelling something about 'It fell off' and 'I can't feel it anymore' or something else that made the medics feel uneasy.

Zack smirked and walked up to Glynda. "Happy now?" He muttered sarcastically.

"Yes..." Glynda muttered, smirking. "And the winner of course is Zack Arsen!" Glynda announced, receiving cheers and praises from the crowd.

Once she was done with that, She turned to the other students. "Now remember students, the Vital Festival is only a few months away and it won't be long until students from the other Kingdoms to start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing."

This information excited a lot of students. Yang started swing her fists, Weiss was shaking with excitement, Ruby was squealing with excitement, and Blake of course was reading her smut **(Why do I feel like she's gonna claw me when I sleep for saying that)**.

"Those who whose to compete in the Combat Tournament will be representing all of Vale." Glynda said as the school bell rang, ending class.

Zack walked up to a Sulking Jaune, and offered him his hand. "Come on Jaune, let's eat. You look famished."

"Y-Yeah, I think a good food might cheer me up." Jaune said, accepting his hand and pulled himself up.

Soon after team RWBY and team NPR arrived and joined them to the cafeteria.

* * *

"So there we were, in the middle of the night!" Nora said.

"It was day." Ren corrected nonchalantly.

Both Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting together, eating lunch. Right now, Nora was telling a story while Ren was correcting everything Nora made up. Some were listening while others were not.

"We were surrounded by Ursas."

"They were Beowloves."

"Dozens of them!"

"*sigh* Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end, Ren and I took them down and made of butt loads of Lien selling Ursa's skin rugs."

Ren sighs. "She's been having these occurring dreams for nearly a mouth now."

Pyrrha looked at Jaune in worry as he had been doing nothing but playing with his food. "Jaune, are you OK?"

Jaune wasn't listening, still playing with his food. Zack then decided to do something, so he picked up one of his grapes and throw it at Jaune's face, waking him up. "What!? Oh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, it's just that you've been..." Ruby played with her hands a bit, trying to find the right words to speak.

"Not you" Zack finished her sentence.

"Right, Not you." Ruby reaffirmed.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously, look!" Jaune then smiles that wasn't very convincing.

A scream from a couple of rows away from them cut their conversation off. These voices came from a bunny faunus as her ears were being pulled by Team CRDL. The scene would make anyone's blood boil out of anger, and Zack was no exception as he nearly broke the spoons handle in half. Jaune was also in the same case as Zack, as Zack could clearly see Jaune balling his fist out of frustration.

"Ow!." The bunny faunus screamed in pain as her ears were pulled harder by Cardin, who was holding an ice pack on his crotch.

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school. "Pyrrha said.

Jaune unclenches his fist and turns to Pyrrha. "Who, Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around, you know, practical jokes."

"He's a bully." Ruby simply says angrily. Never in Ruby's life had she wanted to hurt someone so badly before. She was still mad at when Cardin insulted Zack.

"Oh please." Jaune waves it off. "Name one time he's 'bullied' me."

"Well let see..." Zack recalled everything that happened to Jaune, at this point on.

* * *

 _Jaune was walking through the hall, but when he passes Cardin, he swats Jaune's book out of his hands._

 _Then, we see Jaune leaving Class and when he passes Cardin, he activates Jaune's Crocea Mors' shield, making it get trapped between doors and Jaune struggles to get it free._

 _And then, we see students with Glynda at the lockers._

 _"Each of you will be assigned one rocket propelled locker to store your weapons and extra armor." Glynda explained. "Additionally, your locker can be sent to a custom location based on a six-digit code."_

 _Cardin then had an idea when he heard that and pushed Jaune into a locker. Ignoring Jaune's pleases, he typed in a random six-digit code and the locker took off._

* * *

"Well at least you walked away from it like a pro" Zack remarked

 **'It was the best scenes I have ever seen in my life!"**

"Jaune, you know that if you ever need help, you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh! We'll break his legs!" Nora suggested with a small gleam in her eyes.

"Or his now broken jewels, but I like that idea." Zack said, smirking mischievously.

 **'This girl has a little devil in her, I like it! Come on, Zack let's do it'**

 _'Oh don't worry. I'm with her on this one.'_

Jaune got up and picked up his plate. "Guys, really, it's fine. Besides, it's not he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone."

As if to prove his point, some commotion caught the attention of the group as they saw that Cardin was pulling on the Faunus' ears, which were rabbit ears, as CRDL laughed.

"Ow! That hurts!" Cried the Faunus. "Please stop."

"Haha! I told you it was real." Cardin said to one of his teammates.

"What a freak." One of the members said.

 _"Alright, that's it! Time for another nut cracker."_

Zack got up. "I'll be right back." He then heads towards the Team CRDL and the poor Faunus. As he approach Team CRDL, all of Team CRDL turned towards him.

"Hello, Retard." Zack greeted in a happy tone to mask his anger. A tick was beginning to appear on Cardin's forehead as he heard Zack's sentence.

"What do you want, Cyclops?" Cardin asked, annoyance clearly in his voice as he continued pulling the girl's ears.

"Well you could let go of her ears for starters, retard." Zack said

"Stop calling me a retard!" Cardin shouted furiously.

"I didn't, you did retard." Zack smiled, but soon turned serious. "Now, I want you to let go of her ears or else."

"Or else wha-" Cardin was cut-off mid sentence when a foot appeared in between his legs and kicked him straight in the crotch, shattering the ice and what's left of his pride and joy. The students in the cafeteria (Mainly the male population) could only hiss in pain as they watch Cardin fall while the medics gave up on saving him.

"Hey, Z(Zi)! What's up. I saw this slug crawling in between guy's legs and I thought I could help him out by kicking it off.." A familiar enthusiastic voice greeted behind Cardin.

"Hmm, oh hey Jack. It looks like your having a fine day." Zack greeted naturally like nothing happened. Jack removed his leg off Cardin and walked towards Zack, ignoring the abnormal sounds that Cardin was making along with some of the students hissing while watching the scene.

"Same here bro. I've never felt so alive in a long time."

"That's Beacon for ya."

"Hey you!" Cardin shouted, pointing a finger at jack while clutching his now wet crotch. That would either be blood or just the broken ice he was clutching, who knows.

"Moi?" Jack said in a posh accent dramatically while raising an eyebrow, pointing a finger at himself.

"Yes, you! You Faunus freak!" Cardin got up and walked awkwardly towards Jack with his fist balled. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Try saying that straight to me without holding your crotch like you were castrated, then maybe I might take you seriously." Jack muttered to Zack, who was biting his lip from smiling like an idiot.

As soon as Cardin got near, Jack had a mischievous smirk on his face. He knew where his next move would be.

"I'm sorry!" Jack purposely apologized and bowed his head in apology, which hit Cardin straight in the skull and knock him unconscious with his iron-like horns.

"Oops." Jack laughed along with Zack and the rest of the people in the cafeteria. The rest of Team CRDL surrounded Jack and Zack as they continued to laugh at Cardin's predicament.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Russel shouted angrily.

"Please, put it on my tab." Jack joked, earning a chuckle from Zack.

"We haven't change at all have we, since we last met?" Zack smiled.

"Nah, I like the way we are since we were kids, man." Jack smiled back. As soon as Team CRDL got close to them they both charged. "This parties getting crazy, let's rock!"

 **(THIS BATTLE IS DESTINED BY SKILL. ENGAGE!)**

 **(BGM Assassin's Creed 3 - Beer and Friends)**

Zack jump directly at Dove and drove his knee straight at his face, knocking him head first into the floor. Jack dodge a couple of punches that the Russel and Sky delivered, he dodge a couple more of their punches and retaliated by kicking Sky in the chest and sending him straight towards one of the tables. He leaned back to avoid Russel's punch and punched him straight towards Zack who anticipated the action.

Zack crossed his arms around Russel's stomach and lifted him backwards in a luchador suplex, Russel's head hit the concrete floor and was knocked out immediately. Sky got up from the table he stumbled on and charged directly at Zack, but was grabbed in the shoulders by Jack and was headbutted straight to the forehead, knocking him out in an instant.

Dove finally got up from his knock down and ran straight towards Jack, fist held high. Jack was about to dodge Dove's punch when Zack suddenly appeared in front of him. Zack grabbed Dove's face and hooked his leg behind Dove's leg, sweeping him off his feet and slamming the back of his head straight to the floor.

 **(END BGM)**

Zack dusted himself off, walked up to Jack and gave each other a high five at each other, satisfied with their work.

"Whew, that was a nice work out." Jack said enthusiastically.

'Indeed, it was quite an exercise.' Ifrit said with equal enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that was kinda fun. Just like the old times" Zack smiled.

 **'I gotta hand it to ya, Zack. That was a fun worth remembering.'**

Once that was over, Zack and Jack walked up towards the bunny Faunus.

"Hey, you alright there?" Zack asked worriedly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm used to being abused by them." She replied softly, hiding her face with her bangs. Zack could already figure out that she's a very shy person when she's all alone, if they get to know each other, that shell she's hiding might break eventually.

"Well, I'm Jack Pyro and this is Zack Arsen." Jack introduce themselves."And you are?"

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She replied timidly.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Velvet." Zack smiled."I'm glad they didn't go to far, cause if they did, Cardin might have lost something more important than his little Winchester jr.

That actually manage to make Velvet giggle softly, which Jack and Zack smile. At least they were making progress with her.

"Anyhow, Zack do you have a table we can seat on?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I have a table we can stay. There are two teams there, but their an accepting bunch." Zack nodded.

"Alright that settles it, were staying at Zack's table." Jack said to Velvet.

"Wait, you want me to come with you?" Velvet asked nervously, it almost sounded like she was pleading.

"Of course your coming, your our new friend and we both want you to experience the joy of being in a group." Zack blurted while Jack smiled and nodded along with him.

"That's right, we Faunus' gotta stick together after all." Jack said enthusiastically.

"We?" Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, I am also a Faunus." Zack whispered, narrowing his right eye, giving Velvet a glimpse of his blood red eye which caused Velvet to look at him in surprise. Zack placed his index finger in his lips and made a shushing sound. "Let's keep this a secret for now though."

Velvet knew that Zack had a good heart at first glance and would not be easily intimidated by his almost frightening eye because of it. She also knew that Zack wanted to hide his Faunus heritage because of the abuse the Faunus were receiving, which is something she envied about him.

Velvet smiled and followed Zack and Jack towards the table that occupied the two Teams. She noticed that everyone in the table were smiling when Zack arrived in the table, she sat next to him while Jack sat at his other side.

"So who's your friend, Zack?" Yang asked looking at both Jack and Velvet with curiosity.

"Well, the girl next to me is Velvet Scarlatina" Zack gestured to Velvet who smiled and greeted them while the others did the same to her.

"And the guy next to me is Jackass." Jack smack Zack in the head with enough force to make him faceplant in the table, causing everyone in the table to flinch.

'Was that really necessary?' Ifrit asked.

 _'Yes, nobody calls me a jackass and gets away unscathed'_

"Ow! What was that for." Zack barked as he raised his head and rubbed it.

"Ahem." Jack cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Anyway, as what my Cyclops friend was saying. My name Jack Pyro, nice to meet you all."

Everyone sweatdrop at the situation, but continued on. They began introducing themselves one by one until it was time for questioning, they started with where he lived to what he like up until Velvet left and Zack nearly finishing his meal.

"Well, looks like I'll leave you guys to get acquainted with each other." Zack finished eating his food and stood up. "I'll see you guy's in Oobleck's class."

"Right, see ya later Zack!" Ruby waved at Zack who waved back at her until he finally left.

"Man, that guy is always on the move." Jack sighed.

"You know, we never really got to know Zack better since his time here in Beacon." Blake blurted, causing everyone in the table minus Jack to wonder why they never got to know Zack better.

"Yeah his like that. Always the mysterious one." Jack chuckled ."Even I don't know much about him."

"But your his friend, right? How come?" Ruby asked curiously. She really wanted to get to know Zack better and Jack was her only hope to achieve that.

"Well yes were friends, but I can tell that he's got a rough past that he doesn't want to share." Jack stated. "He was once a mercenary for hire before we met, that must have been why."

"He was a mercenary?" Yang asked with a surprise tone. Everyone saw and knew that Zack was a good swordsman, but they never thought he would be involved in such occupation that involved peoples lives.

"D-Did he ever...kill someone before?" Ruby asked nervously, the thought of Zack taking someones life with his colossal sword was a gruesome scene that would send shivers down her spine.

"I doubt it." Jack proclaimed, causing Ruby to sigh in relief. "Even though he was a mercenary, he would rather injure himself than take someones life."

"What kind of mercenary doesn't take lives?" Blake asked.

"The Band of the hawk." Everyone in the table raised their eyebrows.

"Their a band of mercenaries who work together to exterminate high rank Grimms." Jack stated. "They are also responsible for taking down corrupt governments such as the Schnee dust corporation and are also responsible for intervening with the WhiteFangs attacks."

"Hey! Are corporation is not corrupt!" Weiss retorted angrily.

"That's what they want you to think." Jack said calmly. "Because of the hawk, you corporation is looked upon as a clean organization with trustworthy staff and security. But what you didn't know is that there are a lot of corrupt staff out there that plan on exploiting you corporation by spreading rumors about your business, that's when the Hawks step up, they are responsible for taking out corrupt staffs that are involved in turning you corporation into a weapons dealing manufacturer." Jack explained.

"They sound more like and organization rather than a group of mercenaries to me." Yang remarked, causing Jack to shrug.

"They all treated each other like brothers and understood each others weaknesses, so it's no question that they trust each other with their lives like true soldiers."

"How old was Zack when he joined the band of the Hawk?" Nora asked.

"He was probably about 14 when he first joined and he was 16 when the Hawks disbanded." Jack said, surprising everyone at what he said.

"How could they let a young boy join them at such an age?" Phyrra exclaimed.

"They saw his skill with his sword and decided to take him in." Jack stated. "Zack never told me why he wanted to join, but that's for him to tell."

"Why did the Hawks disband?" Jaune asked, he saw Jack's expression change into a more solemn look.

"The Band of the Hawk's last battle was at the battle of mount Glenn, no one except Zack survived the group." Jack said solemnly, earning a couple of gasp from not only the group, but also from some of the students who were listening to their conversation.

"After the Hawks unfortunate disband, Zack wondered all around Remnant as a drifter and was named by some of the folks he helped as 'The Black Swordsman'." Jack stated.

"He has also crossed swords with some of the most skillful Huntsmen and Huntresses in Remnant, mainly his rival Qrow Branswen." Ruby and Yang looked at Jack wide eyed.

"He knows my Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, gaining a surprise look from Jack.

"Your his niece?!" Jack shouted, wide eyed.

"Y-Yeah, he taught me how to use my scythe." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Well that explains a lot." Jack proclaimed. "Oh! and Yeah, he knows your Uncle alright. The two always fought whenever they bumped into each other."

"Who won?" Yang asked excitingly.

"Your Uncle of course, but Zack always gave him a run for his money at the end of every fight." Jack chuckled. "They were so beat up once that they were only identified by their dental records." Everyone besides him cringed at the thought of how much damage the two individuals dished out and how much damage they caused in their fight.

Everyone in the table began asking other questions about Zack, but Jack could only give them a few answers whenever it became personal.

That is until Yang asked something that Ruby always wondered.

"Out of curiosity, has he ever dated a girl before?" Yang asked glancing at Ruby, grinning mischievously. Some of the female students who were listening were also curious if that was true.

"Wow, that's a really personal one." Jack joked, earning a couple of giggles and laughs from the table. "Well, no he hasn't dated anyone. Not that I have heard though." Jack said.

"So He's single?" Yang reaffirmed.

"Why are you asking this again?" Jack raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Cause my little sis her has a crush on him." Yang smiled and place her hand on Ruby's shoulder, pulling her closer to Yang.

"I-I do not!" Ruby stammered, blushing furiously. "Why would you say that?"

"Cause you've been hanging out with him since you met him." Yang stated.

"Well, since you wanted to know..." Jack leaned in closer to the table. "Zack has never dated a girl before, but that doesn't mean their isn't a single girl that hasn't fallen for him."

"And who would that be?" Yang asked.

"That would be the Princess of Mistral herself." Everyone's jaw dropped at his statement while some of the boys who were also listening began to envy Zack's luck.

"No way." Yang exclaimed. "You mean to tell me that the Princess of Mistral herself fell for Zack!?"

"That's right!" Jack said enthusiastically. "He's to oblivious and she's to shy to tell him! Can you believe that?!"

"How did he even get the Princess attention?" Phyrra asked, it was her home town they were talking about and she knew that the Princess of Mistral was to highly guarded to be visited by ordinary people. Only noble families were allowed to visit the Princess so how was Zack able to not only meet her but also get her attention.

"Well, it all started when Zack was still a drifter." Jack explained to Phyrra thoroughly. "While he was passing by, he happen to notice a group of Mistralian soldiers fighting a horde of Grimm. As we already know, Zack was a man who would never abandon someone who needed help, so he did the only thing that he liked to do, he fought alongside them. After they killed the last remaining Grimm, Zack later found out that one of the Mistralian soldiers was actually the King of Mistral himself. The King of Invited him to his palace and introduced him to his daughter, the Princess of Mistral, that was when their friendship was born. It was later found out that Zack was actually the Princesses first actual friend in all of her life mainly because her father always forbade her to never leave the palace without a guard. Zack found out about this and began sneaking away with the princess at night, and brought her to places she never got to see, that's how he got the Princesses attention."

As Jack was done telling another of Zack's adventures, Nora, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, and surprisingly Phyrra began to 'aww', while Blake, Weiss and Ren just smiled at his tale.

"Who knew Zack had a quite an adventure." Phyrra remarked, getting nods from the everyone in the table.

"Yeah! I wonder what else did he do in his adventures." Nora added enthusiastically.

"Well, that's up to you guys to find out." Jack stated, then the bell rang. "Looks like it's time to go."

Everyone agreed to Jack's statement and started leaving the cafeteria.

"Wait! I haven't even finish my pancakes yet!"

"To bad!"

* * *

Zack, Jack, Team RWBY and Team JNPR along with the other students were all currently in 's class. The said Professor was a hyperactive teacher whose fuel was coffee and was now currently drinking it repeatedly during class, the man could very well match Ruby's semblance with how fast he was moving ant teaching. During class, began teaching Military & General History to all of the students.

"Yes, yes prior to the Faunus Right Revolution, more popular known as the Faunus War, human kind was quite quite adamant about centralizing Faunus Population in Minagere." Oobleck then took a sip of his coffee before continuing. "Now while this might feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember these are relatively recent events. Why the repercussions can still be seen to this day." He then takes another sip of his coffee. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against due to your Faunus heritage?" Oobleck glided across the classroom while drinking his coffee and looking over his students.

Jack along with Velvet and one Faunus student raised their hand.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Prof. Oobleck exclaimed with upmost importance before taking another sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at the White Fang." Oobleck stated as he moved to another part of the room, in front of the row Velvet was in. "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists to be the major turning point in the third year of the war?" Oobleck asked, looking at all of his students.

"The Battle of Fort Castle." Weiss answered.

"Preciesly and who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleack asked.

"The Faunus war against the Humans was pointless." Zack muttered offhandedly.

"And why might you say that Mister Arsen?" asked, standing in front of him. "Can you tell me? I really want to know what you students view of the war."

 _"Why does he look familiar."_ Oobleck thought.

"Are you sure?" Zack asked reluctantly, but got a nod from the professor. "Alright, fine here's what I think. Right and Wrong are not what separates the Faunus from the Humans. It's their different standpoints, their perspectives that separates them. Both sides blame one another. There is no good or bad side. There's only two side holding different views, that's what I view of the war." Zack ended with a sigh, and everyone in the class looked at him with admiration. Those were actually Zack's father's teachings when he was still learning and training with his father.

"Excellent answer Mister Arsen! You gave quite and intriguing view. I just wished that some people view the same way as you." Oobleck said, before he began his lesson again.

 **'Wow, that was quite a speech you made their.'**

 _'Meh, it was decent.'_

Zack sat down and noticed that Jaune was about to fall to sleep and thus failed to notice Cardin flicking a paper football to his head, waking him up.

"Hey!" Jaune said, surprised when he got hit which caused Prof. Oobleck to appear before him, startling him a bit.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class, this is most excellent, excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh...the...answer...the advantage, uh...the Faunus." Jaune looked towards Pyrrha for help, who tried her best to give him clues. "Uh, binoculars!" Jaune gussed.

Nearly everyone in class laughed at Jaune with Cardin being the loudest. Pyrrha could only face palm at his answer.

 **'Oh God, This is hilarious.'** Corvo laughed _,_ as Zack could only glare at Cardin for embarrassing Jaune.

 **'Let me help you with that.'** Zack's restriction began to emit a red glow and shadow in his feet began to crawl towards Cardin.

Cardin's laughter turned into a high pitch scream when the shadow formed into a fist and punch Cardin in the crotch, the shadow then dissipated before anyone could see it.

 _'Nice'_

 **'Oh yeah, we are so training later.'**

"Very funny Mr. Arc, and why are you screaming Mr. Winchester?" Zack mentally whistled innocently. "Now, can anyone give me the answer?" Oobleck appeared in front of Zack again, startling him. "How about you ?"

"Night Vision, sir." Zack was a Faunus-in-hiding so he knew the answer very well.

"That is correct! Many Faunus are known for having nearly perfect sight in the dark." Oobleck explained. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep." He took another sip of his coffee. "As a result, his massive army was outmatched and was later captured." He then appeared in front of Jaune. "Mr. Arc, please see me after class and someone get Mr. Winchester to the infirmary or better yet a surgeon if it's still salvageable. Everyone else, dismissed."

* * *

 **(At the rooftop)**

Jaune and Phyrra were currently at the rooftop. Jaune was currently upset about the day and he was so upset that he misjudged Phyrra's request into an action of sympathy. He always wanted to do things on his own, like a Hero. But he couldn't, he didn't have the strength to shoulder that kind of conviction, and seeing his partner offering him training was a sign of sympathy for him, which was something he never liked.

"Just...Just leave me alone, please." Jaune pleaded Phyrra as he turned towards her, Phyrra had a dejected and hurt expression and couldn't take it anymore so she left, giving Jaune some time for himself as he sighed and looked at the shattered moon.

Unbeknownst to him, Zack was actually resting at the top of the rooftops entrance building. Zack heard everything since Jaune and Phyrra entered the roof. He contemplated hitting Jaune for his actions, but decided not to. His father never taught him that, so why should he start now?

"You know that really was a stupid move, Jaune" Zack jumped off the roof, landing in front of Jaune and startling him in that process.

"How long have you been there?" Jaune asked in a nervous tone.

"Since you and Phyrra got here." Zack replied, causing Jaune to panic."You really shouldn't blurt out your secrets like that. People will take advantage of you because of that."

"Please don't tell anyone!" Jaune pleaded frantically.

"Don't worry Jaune, I won't, we all haves secrets that we want to hide." Zack reassured, causing Jaune to sigh in relief. "But you'll eventually have to tell them."

"I know, I know. Ozpin will probably kick me out before I could tell them anyways." Jaune said dejectedly.

"I'm pretty sure Ozpin already knew." Zack stated, causing Jaune to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Then how come I'm still here?" Jaune asked.

"Cause he sees potential in you." Zack walked towards Jaune and placed his hands on Jaune's shoulders. "He's counting on you to become that potential he expects you to be, so don't dissapoint him."

"I won't." Jaune smiled cheerfully.

"Good so be sure to accept not just Phyrra but other people to help you Jaune. You don't know how useful it is to have people on your back to support you" Zack removed his hands on Jaune's shoulders and began to walk towards the roof's entrance.

"You wanted to be a Hero right, Jaune?" Zack blurted suddenly, his back facing towards Jaune. He could feel Jaune nod at his question.

"If you want to be Hero you need to have dreams..." Jaune turned half of his face towards Jaune."...and honor."

Zack walked off and left Jaune to contemplate on what Zack said. He felt stupid for angrily refusing Phyrra's request and he also felt confident that he would become stronger in time.

That was when a certain Cardinal bird symbol student appeared behind Jaune, holding the railing, indicating that Cardin climbed at his room.

"Hello Jauney boy."

* * *

 **(Zack's head)**

Zack was currently in his inner world, where Corvo now occupying it. The place looked like was only a white void and was like space itself if not for that lack of stars and gravity.

In that center of the void stood a middle aged man clothed with a black trench hooded coat. His hair was jet black and was sleeked back, giving him a handsome look, he had eyes as red as blood and had a look of interest in them. In his back was a a violet chainsaw greatsword **(Hack GU- Haseo's chainsaw great sword)**

Behind him was a black bulky horse that had crimson eyes and was emitting smokes and shadow as it stood **(Shadowmere from Skyrim. Oryt)**

 **"So we can finally meet in person again."** Corvo started, as Zack stop 5 meters in front of him.

"Yeah, looks that way." Zack replied. "What's with the horse?"

 **"I probably forgot to tell you about that."** Corvo said, petting his horse. **"This is Dispair, my ride and soon you will be riding him."**

"Cool, so about that. What did you forget to tell me again?" Zack asked.

 **"I was getting to that."** Corvo stop petting Dispair, earning a whining sound from the horse. **"Your Great grandfather rescued our souls from death, but their was a side effect for us when he did."**

"And what would that be?"

 **"We would have some similarities with the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse."** Zack's eyes widen in surprise.

"Then what horseman are you?"

 **"I would be Death and Ifrit would be War."**

"So your technically the grim reaper." Zack reafirmed.

 **"Correct."**

"And you called me here why?"

 **"Because it's time to teach you how to control the power of you heritage."** Corvo smiled and unsheathed his greatsword and revved it, causing the saws to spin violently.

"Alright then, come fight me, Old man." Zack smiled and also unsheathed his greatsword and spun it in a circular manner before posing in his stance.

 **"I'll show you the power of a Grim reaper!"** Corvo shouted as he and Zack charge at each other, ready to wage war in Zack's inner world.

* * *

 **And so ends another chapter.**

 **The battle commentary was actually influenced by DEATHBATTLE in their one minute melee battles.**

 **I added a bit of Zack's back story with the addition of adding the Band of the Hawk for all of you Berserk fans.**

 **Corvo and Ifrit are HALF and I repeat HALF horsemen, so their no OP.**

 **I'll add Jack's backstory soon. And he might also get shipped with someone, so I want you to guess till then.**

 **And it looks like Ruby's got a competition for Zack's heart and she's a Princess! Can you believe that!**

 **I'm having trouble finding a name for the Princess of Mistral and Corvo's greatsword. So I wanted you all readers to suggest to me what names you wanted via PM of review.**

 **As always, I'm RONN2X and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! What's up you guys, it's me again.**

 **Since I just finished my exams I want to celebrate by posting another chapter.**

 **Sorry if it's short though.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - Dreams and Honor**

It had been two days since Zack had his fight with Corvo and it was surprising that he manage to go toe to toe with the grim reaper's half, though it did ended with a stalemate.

Through those two days, Zack was difficultly able to learn how to use and control his first restriction. He was now able to form at least five shadow appendages to attack his enemies or hold their shadows to prevent them from moving. After that, Corvo taught him how to summon Despair, Corvo's horse, out in the real world. It really didn't used up to much of Zack's aura to summon Despair, so he could summon him anytime.

Another thing that Zack notice after two days was that Jaune was beginning to hang out with Team CRDL. He could clearly see that Jaune was forced into hanging out with them, like they were blackmailing him about something. He could tell that Phyrra also noticed this since she practically talked about this with Jaune, but he just brushed her off saying 'I'll be fine' or 'Don't worry' to her every time, and it was beginning to bug Phyrra every time she saw Jaune.

So here they were, on Forever Fall collecting sap from trees, which actually tasted really sweet since Nora had a sugar rush with just a lick with the slime. Zack was currently with Jack along with Team RWBY and (J)NPR, Jaune was still 'hanging around' with Team CRDL so he couldn't join them.

As Zack surveyed his surroundings, he was having a sense of nostalgia and peace as he remembered his training with his father in this very land he was stepping at.

* * *

 **(Years ago f** ** **lash back** )**

 _In Forever Fall, A crow Faunus boy with black and white streaked hair stood in front of a crow Faunus man with white hair and wings in his thirties. The boy was wearing ordinary black jeans, black shoes and a black tanktop. The man was wearing a grey buttoned up over coat, grey slacks, black shoes with grey highlight and a black shirt underneath his over coat. He also has crimson eyes that almost seemed intimidating if not for the warm and soft glow that it was emanating.  
_

 _The boy was wielding a two handed sword that was taller than him, while the man had his sword on his left hip. At first glance the sword looked like an ordinary thick single edge broad sword with a handle above its hilt and a large Yin Yang sign in the middle of the sword, but that was just it's sheath, the sword underneath the sheath was a blood red Katana, the sheath was doubled as a sword and a collapsible scythe **(Kinda like Blake's Gambol shroud with a mix of Qrow's sword)**.  
_

 _"You need to form your stance properly, Zack. Without it, you will easily be knock down." The man in grey informed the boy named Zack._

 _"Like this, Dad?" Zack asked putting his right foot diagonally at his left leg and distanced them from each other. He positioned his sword in front of his body, like a samurai's stance._

 _"Hmm, I supposed that suites you. Alright, that should do it, prepare yourself." Vincent grabbed the handle of Verdugo with his left hand while his right hand grasp Sangre.  
_

 **(THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING. ACTION!)  
**

 **(TEKKEN 5- Sparking)**

 _Vincent charged at Zack in an alarming speed and unsheathed his sword directly at Zack's head. Zack pulled up his sword and blocked the slash with his blade, he then forced Vincent's sword away from him and split Cyclone in two, turning it into dual long swords. Zack gripped the black sword in his left hand in a reverse grip and charged at Vincent, locking blades with him._

 _Both swordsmen were exchanging lightning fast slashes the almost sounded like gunfire more than steel meeting steel. Zack and Vincent crossed blades with each other again, grins creeping in their faces as they traded slashes that would have killed them or leave them mortally wounded. But the thought of how they enjoyed their fight was the only thing that fueled them into fighting their hearts out.  
_

 _Vincent slashed Verdugo at Zack's right arm, but was easily blocked by Zack's white sword in his right hand, he then block Sangre by raising his right armed sword. Zack forced Vincent back and dodge, block and parried a couple of slashes from him before retaliating with a couple of swift slashes. Zack placed his sword left arm behind his back and went for a duelist stance. Vincent raised a brow at his son's stance but continued on his fight. He charged straight at Zack and went for a stab, but Zack anticipated it and parried Sagre before hitting Vincent in the head with his sword's butt. Vincent was dazed for a couple of seconds before righting himself and dodge a couple of stabs from Zack before he swung his blades and locked with him.  
_

 _Zack attached his sword back together and pushed Vincent's sword away from him, he then swung his sword at Vincent's face. Vincent ducked underneath the slash. The attack left Zack open for Vincent to swing his sword directly Zack's face. Zack merely smirked and slipped his left hand at his sword's butt, blocking Vincent's slash with the center of Zack's handle. Surprised, Vincent jumped back before Zack attempted to attack him._

 _"Smart move, blocking my attack with you handle. It would have caused you your hand if you didn't slipped it in time." Vincent remarked, impressed on how his son fought against him._

 _"You've gotta use everything in you sword as an advantage." Zack smirked, gripping his sword firmly." Come on, Old man. Let's do this!"  
_

 _"You little brat!" Vincent growled angrily, a tick mark appearing in his head. He never liked being called old man, especially his son. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"_

 _"Then come and get it!" Zack flapped his wings and charged at Vincent who was also flapping his wings to boost his speed towards him. Sangre sheathed in Verdugo, ready to unsheathe it when he gets close._

 _Zack swung his sword down towards Vincent who merely leaned to the right, dodging the colossal blade by mere inches before unsheathing Sangre in a blinding speed and slashed Zack in the stomach using the blunt side of the sword, sending Zack flying with his sword embedded on the ground next to Vincent. Zack tried to get back up again, but was stopped when a crimson sword's tip was pointed at him._

 **(END BGM)**

 _"I win." Vincent declared unsheathing Sangre and outstretching his arm for Zack to grab and pull himself up._

 _"You always do, Dad." Zack said walking towards his sword and pulled it out from the ground._

 _"I just hope to make you proud someday." Zack muttered, forgetting that Vincent was also a Faunus with great hearing._

 _"Zack, I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon of righteousness, that makes me the proudest father to have a son who could match me someday." Vincent smiled, walking towards Zack. "Remember, our line has always fought with wisdom and strength." He patted Zack's head softly. "And I know you will show restraint when exercising your great semblance."_

 _"Thanks Dad." Zack smiled. "That makes me happy to know."_

 _"Come on then, let's go before your mother finds that I took you here." Vincent said, as he looked at his son's eyes and saw horror in them.  
_

 _"To late." Those words made Vincent go pale as he knew whose voice that was. Finding the courage, Vincent turned around and was met by a pair of furious ocean blue eyes._

 _Both of the boys looked in fear as there stood in front of them was Evening Sky or now known as Evening Arsen, Zack's mother and Vincent's wife. And she looked PISSED...No, pissed would be an understatement, she looked like she could be ready to ripped someones head of PISSED, that's what she looked like.  
_

 _Did I forget to mention that she was holding a colossal sword behind her, which is what's scaring the shit out of the two?_

 _"H-hi! Honey, hows it going?" Vincent ask nervously as Eve's gazed locked into him._

 _"I just found you into one of the most dangerous places in Remnant and all you can say is "hows it going?"Eve said with her tone rising._

 _"H-how did you find us?" Zack asked back pedaling away from her._

 _"Seth told me." Eve replied sternly._

 _'LITTLE TRAITOR.'_ Vincent mentally shouted.

 _"Well, I'm waiting." Eve glared sternly at Vincent_.

 _"W-well...Uh, you see..." Vincent rub nervously, before he thought of an escape plan."It was his idea!" He pointed at Zack desperately.  
_

 _"What! Y-you can't pin this on me old man!" Zack retorted, before he looked at Vincent, who was knock on the ground unconscious by Eve's sword._

 _Eve picked up Vincent like he was nothing and placed him on her shoulder before placing her gaze at Zack who shivered at what she might be thinking._

 _"Where going home NOW." Eve ordered walking away from the forest along with Zack. "Oh, and no Bacon for you, Honey."_

 _"Nooooo." Vincent whispered with the last of his breath before falling into consciousness.  
_

 **(End of Flash back)  
**

* * *

Zack chuckled silently at the memory of his time with his parents. Those were the times he only got to enjoy his childhood while the rest was with the Band of the Hawk, and things ended harshly with them. So now here he was, with Teams that he would proudly call friends and an old friend he already considered a brother. Zack took a deep breath and exhaled, he never felt at peace in a very long time.

* * *

 **(With Jaune)**

Jaune, for the last couple of minutes, has been collecting sap for CRDL and for himself, plus one extra. When he made it back to CRDL, he set down the jars filled with sap and collapsed onto the ground. He wasn't fully convinced that Ozpin wanted him here, and Cardin, like the sneaky bastard he is, blackmailed him with it.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy." Cardin said. "Now that wasn't to hard, was it?"

"I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Jaune said, not feeling well.

"Great, great, great." Cardin waved him off. "So, Jaune, I bet your asking yourself, "Why did my buddy, Cardin, ask me to collect six jars of tree sap, when there's only five of us?"

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today. "Jaune said, getting up.

"Well, come with me and you'll find out." Cardin said.

Jaune gulped, not liking where this is going. He then followed them to a cliff that overlooks Zack and Jack along with Team RWBY and the rest of his team. They were doing as told, well most of them. Nora was in a high speed chase to take Ren's sap.

"Cardin, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"Payback." Cardin said, glaring over at Zack.

Jaune followed his gaze. "Zack? Wha-?"

"That Cyclops." Cardin said, slamming his fist down. "That stupid retarded cyclops who thinks he's so cool cause he broke my balls." Sky, Dove and Russel stifled their laughter, until Cardin glared at them. He then pulled out a box that was making buzzing noises from inside. "Alright boys, last night, Jaune here was able to round up an entire box full of Rapier Wasps and now, we're going to put them to work.

Jaune then realized what they were about to do.

"Now, according to one of the essays he wrote for me last week, these nasty things love sweets. I think it's time we put this guy in his place." The rest of the Team got up and Cardin picked up Jaune to his feet and shoved him the extra jar of sap. "And you're going to do it."

"Do what?" Jaune asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Cardin pointed at the jar. "Hit him with the sap. Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune knew Cardin would do that if he didn't follow his order. He grabbed the jar and was about to throw the jar at Zack like a football when he thought back to what Zack said at the roof.

 _'If you want to be a Hero, you need to have dreams... And Honor'_

'Zack may be not a part of my team, but he's still a friend! He was the one who reasoned out with me, and helped me. So it's time to do the same for him!' Jaune thought. He then said, "No."

"What did you just say?" Cardin asked, not beliving what he heard.

"I said..." Jaune turns around and throws the jar at Cardin, square in the chest. "No!"

Covered in sap, Cardin was not happy. "You've done it now."

Two members held Jaune as Cardin punched Jaune, sending him to the ground.

Cardin then picked him up and and punched him in the face. "You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." He then picked him up again. "I'm going to make sure that they send you back to Mommy in tiny, tiny pieces."

"I don't care what you do to me. But, you are not messing with my friend." Jaune said.

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough?" Cardin said as Jaune noticed that his feet can't touch the ground. "You think you're a big, strong man now?"

Jaune just smirked, getting on Cardin's nerve as he went to punch him in the face again, but there was a light and not only did Cardin feel pain, but all of Jaune's wounds have been healed.

"Huh?" Jaune stared at his hands that were glowing for some reason. In his distraction, he was pushed to the ground and looked up at Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are?" Cardin threatened. Suddenly...

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Thress Ursa's appeared. They were huge and had spikes on their back. It then sniffed the air and focused on the sap on Cardin.

"Those are big Ursi!" One of the team members said as they all ran away, leaving Cardin and Jaune behind.

The Ursa swatted Cardin away and Jaune covered himself, thinking the Grimm was after him. To his surprise, the Ursa ignored him and went after Cardin. Cardin brought out his weapon to defend himself, but it was swatted out of his hands.

* * *

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Zack and Jack raised his head up, using his Faunus sense, and looked at the direction to where it came from.

 _'Shit, it's in Jaune's direction.'_ Zack and Jack thought in unison.

Zack and the others then saw the rest of the members of CRDL running away.

"Ursa! Ursa!" One of them said.

Russel collided with Yang and She then held him by the color. "What!? Where!?"

He pointed to where they ran from. "Back there, it's got Cardin!"

Hearing that, Pyrrha dropped her jar. "Jaune!"

Ruby turned to her sister. "Yang, you and Blake go get Prof. Goodwitch."

"You two, go with them." Pyrrha instructed Ren and Nora.

Ruby and Pyrrha got there weapons ready. "There could be more."

"We'll go on ahead." Zack said as he and Jack ran towards Jaune's direction.

When they got there, Zack saw one of the Ursa's was about to swipe at Jaune. Thinking fast, Zack flailed his left arm and shot Sasori out of it, the chained knife logged the Ursa in the chest and was pulled away from Jaune with great force. Sasori was a rope dart that doubled as a hook, and with it's hard chains, it can block sword strikes strong enough to cut a Nevermore in half.

Jack noticed one of the Ursa's was about to bite Cardin's head off. Using his semblance, he ran straight towards the Ursa and rammed it with enough force to send to Ursa flying straight away from them. He was now desperately holding back the flame dust the was inside him for fear that it would cause a forest fire.

"We've got you back, Jaune." Zack and Jack said in Unison.

"Thanks!" Jaune said as they faced their enemy.

"Why don't we show this guy's what we're made of?" Zack said at Jack and Jaune as they nodded, three of them not noticing that Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss have arrived.

Weiss got her weapon ready, ready to help out, but Pyrrha stopped her.

 **(GO FOR BROKE. ENGAGE!)**

 **(Metal Gear Rising Revengence- It has to be this way)**

Zack ran straight to the Ursa that he threw and pulled out Cyclone. The Ursa, stumbling to get up, swiped at Zack who blocked it and swung at the Ursa's left arm. The Ursa roared in pain as it's arm flew away from its original position. Zack, getting bored, pulled out Sasori and began to twirl it like a lasso before throwing it straight at the Ursa's head. With a quick jerk, the Ursa's head was pulled out of it's body, sending it in the air. Feeling the unsatisfied, Zack pulled out Conflict and accurately shot the head multiple time until it exploded in a Gorey bomb.

Jack unsheathed his axe and pulled a handle at his axe's handle bar, small saw-like blades began appearing at the axe's edges. Jack revved the handle and the saws began spinning violently at his axe. "I'm gonna rip it up!" With a battle cry, Jack charge at the Ursa and rammed it with his horns, sending the Ursa a couple of meters away from him, stumbling a bit as it tried to balance itself. The Ursa was not fast enough to recover as Jack appeared in front of it with his chainsaw axe above his head, swung it down. The Ursa was slowly sliced in two as the chainsaw ravage the Ursa from head to foot in a bloody mess.

Zack and Jack finished killing their enemy and turned towards Jaune, who decapitated the Ursa's head clean off it's body.

 **(END BGM)**

The girls who were seeing Zack, Jack and Jaune fight were watching in both awe and shock as how brutal the fighters killed their enemies. They later left after Jaune killed his enemy, keeping everything a secret.

Zack and Jack ran towards Jaune and caught him just in time before he hit the ground from all the fighting he put himself into. Zack placed Jaune's right arm in his shoulder while Jack did the same with his left arm, supporting Jaune from falling.

Zack and Jack supported Jaune as Jaune walked towards Cardin and pulled him up.

Cardin back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with Zack and Jack ever again. The same goes for my team, my friends. Got it?" Jaune threatened him.

Cardin didn't say anything, but Jaune knew he understood. Jaune walked with the help of Zack and Jack to support him.

"Ya did good out their Jaune." Jack started, smirking. "Nice threat too, that will show him not to mess with you."

"Putting your friends before you is a good thing, Jaune." Zack said, smiling. "Now, lets go home, and hope that Phyrra forgives you."

"Yeah, I hope so." Jaune smiled. "Hey, Zack?"

"Hmm?" Zack hummed in response.

"Since Phyrra offered me training, will you train me too? I want to become strong one day to fight alongside you guys."

"Sure, Jaune. Let's just hope your ready cause by the end of the month you'll have abs that could grind meat." Zack and Jack chuckled while Jaune just gulp nervously at the thought of Zack's training.

"One day, you'll wield my sword and carry out my living legacy." Zack muttered, smiling.

"What was that?" Jaune ask.

"Nothing, Jaune. Just thinking about how I'm going to train you." Zack said as Jaune gulped again, making Zack and Jack chuckled.

"Suck it up, Vomit-boy" Jack sneered jokingly.

"That was just once!"

* * *

 **(At the roof top)  
**

Later that night, Zack and Jaune both stood on top of the dorm building, they were both wearing their Beacon uniforms and were waiting for Phyrra to arrive. Jaune was now in good shape since his strong aura healed him so easily from all the wounds that he had taken. Zack was there with him because he wanted to train Jaune along with Phyrra, assuming she'll forgive him that is.

Not long after, the door was suddenly opened by none other that the scarlet haired champion of mistral.

"So, no Cardin tonight?" She asked walking towards Jaune who had a saddened look on his face. Zack used his semblance and jumped towards the roof of the roof tops entrance, giving Jaune and Phyrra some alone time.

"I thought you two were best buds?" Those words made Jaune regret his actions. Everything from snapping at Phyrra to helping Cardin attempt to hurt his friends made him sick to his stomach.

"Phyrra... I'm sorry. I was a jerk and I know you were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupi macho stuff in my head-" Jaune was cut-off from his ranting when Phyrra placed her hand on Jaune's shoulder in reassuring gesture.

"Jaune, it's okay." Phyrra smiled, making Jaune smile slowly. "Your team really misses you, you know."

Phyrra let go of Jaune's shoulder and slowly walked towards the roof tops entance.

"You should come down. Ren made pancakes, no syrups though, you can thank Nora for that." Phyrra was about to reach the doors handle when Jaune called out for her.

"Phyrra, wait" Phyrra turned around facing Jaune.

"I know I don't deserved it after all that happened, but... would you still be willing to help me become a better fighter? Zack agreed to already help me."

Phyrra smiled and slowly walk towards Jaune and pushed him in the ground.

"Hey!"

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Phyrra stated before offering her hand to Jaune, which he accepted graciously. "Let's try that again."

As Phyrra continued to push Jaune down, Zack was still at the roof top. He enjoyed the cool breeze of the night, the breeze he once felt when he flew to the skies as a kid.

That's when a familiar surge of pain shot through Zack's back that caused him to groan loudly. The pain was beginning to get worse each day as time passed, it almost felt like his shoulder blades were being ripped out of his back each time it occurred. There were good and bad advantages when this occurred though, one being that because of the pain, Zack sometimes has a high tolerance from feeling pain, the reason for this is because the pain of recovering his wings were more painful than getting impaled by a DeathStalker. The disadvantages of this however was when pain can occur anytime, meaning it can happen when his either fighting a Grimm or in class, and he wasn't really keen to tell people about his Faunus secret yet.

As the pain finally subsided, his scroll began to ring. He picked it up and saw a message from Mina, the princess of mistral. At first Zack was shock, thinking that he would never receive a message from her any time soon, but he smile anyway since Mina was only lonely and wanted him to entertain her.

 _'Greetings Zack, it's been a long time since I last messaged you, and I thought since this was a good time, I just wanted to tell you something.- Mina_

 _'And what is that? Your highness.'- Zack._

 _'First, stop with that formality, were not inside the palace you know.'- Mina._

 _'Hehe sorry, it's just a sign of respect'- Zack.  
_

 _'Heh you never change do you? I hope you don't cause it wouldn't be fun if you did.'- Mina._

 _'Anyways, what did you want to tell me?'- Zack._

 _'Oh right, I was getting to that. Anyways, my mother and father are very busy and they told me that...'- Mina._

 _'That?'- Zack._

 _'That...'- Mina._

 _'Come on Mina, just spell the beans out already!'- Zack._

 _'Alright geez, my mother and father told me to stay with you since it may take a while for them to finish their work.'- Mina._

 _'WHAT?!'- Zack_

 _'Hey! don't say that, you make it sound like you don't want me to come.'- Mina._

 _'Sorry, it's just that your in public and if people knew you were the princess of Mistral, their either gonna mob you or kidnap you for ransom.'- Zack._

 _'That's why Father said that I should stay with you since your my guardian, and he also told me that I should enjoy my childhood a bit with commoners.'- Mina._

 _'That's very thoughtful of him, but are you really sure you want to be here? Sure the people here are nice, but there are also WhiteFang members roaming around the city.- Zack._

 _'Don't worry, Mother and Father said you were a trustworthy warrior and I can vouch for their judgement.- Mina._

 _'Alright fine, when are you coming?'- Zack._

 _'Tomorrow.'- Mina._

 _'Shit'._ Zack thought.

' _Alright, I'll see you then_.'-Zack.

 _'Bye.'- Mina._

"Ugh." Zack groaned.

 **'What's wrong'**

"You pick now to talk?"

 **'Hey I was tired of the fight okay!'**

"Anyways, the princess of Mistral is coming tomorrow." Zack sighed.

 **'And why is that a bad thing?'**

"Cause if Yang and the others find out about this, they'll badger me about it, and Yang might somehow influence her in a bad way." Zack answered simply.

 **'Well you have a point their.'**

"Well, I'll let the tomorrow me handle the situation." Zack looked towards Jaune and Phyrra. "For now I have a squire to train."

Zack jumped off the roof and joined Phyrra and Jaune as they continued to train. Jaune was now currently forming a stable stance that allowed him to be agile on his feet and body.

"Alright Jaune, today Phyrra will train you. Tomorrow your training with me, and be prepared cause I'll train you like how my father trained me." Zack slowly walked towards the entrance and opened the door. "Remember Jaune, embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect you Huntsman honor"

And with that Zack left, tomorrow is gonna be full of explanations for him.

* * *

 **And that ends my early chapter.  
**

 **I found it odd that Zack Fair(Final Fantasy 7) Had Cloud Strife, a Blondie, as a friend. And as I wrote this chapter, Zack and Jaune almost have the same friendship that Zack Fair and Cloud Strife had during the storyline in Final Fantasy 7**

 **Ruby is gonna have a competition against the princess of Mistral herself.**

 **Since I'm bored I made a Character bio for Vincent Arsen.**

Name: Vincent Arsen

Age: Currently 30

Gender: Male (Married)

Height: 6 foot 10 inches.

Weight: Average

Race: Crow Faunus

Physical appearance: Medium length hair spiked, white colored hair, crimson eyes. Wears grey buttoned up overcoat with black buttoned up shirt underneath it, grey slack, black shoes with grey high lights and grey leather gloves with a Yin Yang symbol at the back of the hand.

Inspiration: Sparda(Devil May Cry) Adam Taurus, Dracula and Sakata Gintoki(Gintama)

Symbol: Ying Yang feathers

Personality: A fun loving father, laid back, sarcastic, kind and generous.

Aura: Crimson

Semblance: Blood manipulation(The ability to control his blood to manifest it into a weapon)

Weapon: A crimson katana, Name:Sangre(French for blood). A Scythe the collapses into a bladed sheath, Name:Verdugo(French for executioner)

Little Back story: Unknown

 **Please PM or Review on what you think.**

 **I'm RONN2X and I'll see you on the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's me again, coming in with another chapter. I'll explain below why I took so long.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - A Devil's little angel**

It was early in the morning, Zack was currently riding Despair in the Emerald forest. Since he woke up to early, he decided to take a nice stroll at the forest with his now acquired ride. It didn't take him enough practice to know how to maneuver a horse since Despair was easy to control.

Tendrils of shadows followed Despair hooves as it and Zack rode to the forest. Zack had his sword on his back, ready to remove it and cleave any unlucky Grimm they ran into.

As they pass a couple of trees, a Beowolf suddenly jumped at one of the bushes and leap straight towards Zack. Despair, loyal to his master and combat ready, mule kicked the Beowolf in the skull, eliciting a sickening crack indicating that it's head was fractured from the impact.

A couple more Beowolves started coming out of the bushes and howled for their comrades downfall before baring their teeth and started snarling at them, ready to attack.

 **'I think this is the perfect time to practice your seal.'** Corvo suggested as Zack contemplated. They were in the Emerald forest so their was a low chance of anyone spotting them, adding to the fact that it was still early in the morning and he needed to test his seal in real life combat since he could only train with Corvo in his Dreamscape.

With that thought out off his head, Zack got off Despair and softly petted the horse, earning a soft nudge from the horse before stepping behind him.

"Seal release level one." Zack placed his right hand in front of his right eye as the circular plate in his glove opened to reveal a red number one symbol, releasing azure and black energy as it responded to his call. He lowered his right hand and opened his right eye, revealing a black sclera and red iris eye in the world **(Kinda like the ones from Tokyo Ghoul)**

The Beowolves began to slowly close in on him as they try to kill him by their numbers. Zack began to chuckle and smile amusingly at them as he remove his sword and plunged it in the ground beside him. He then turned his attention towards them and did a 'Bring it on' gesture with his hand.

 **(UNLEASH THE PREDATOR FROM WITHIN. FIGHT!)**

 **(Metal Gear Solid Revengeance- Monsoon)**

One Beowolf behind him leaped at him but only sliced air as Zack vanished in a cloud of azure smoke. The Beowolf jerked suddenly as dozens of black spikes began protruding from it's body, killing it instantly. As the Beowolf dropped dead, behind it stood Zack with his hand outstretched with black smoke coming from it.

Two Beowolves took this as an opening and charged at him. Zack sidestepped one of the Beowolf's claws and grabbed it before twisting it in an odd way. The Beowolf yelp in pain, but was silenced when a large flat spike appeared behind it's head, slicing the top half of the Beowolf's head.

The second Beowolf leaped at him and was ready to slice Zack into pieces when suddenly Zack turned his attention towards the leaping Beowolf and caught the Grimm by the neck with his right hand. He tilted his head to the left to dodge the set of claws that was about to stab him.

Zack strengthened his hold on the Beowolf's neck, causing the Beowolf to yelp in pain. A black pool appeared below him as small spike started to appear from it. The spikes suddenly shot straight towards the Beowolf Zack was holding and impaled it in different directions before returning back to the pool and evaporating, leaving a dead Beowolf with thousands of holes in it's body.

The alpha appeared from one of the bushes and bared it's teeth towards Zack almost as if challenging him. Zack smirked and threw the Beowolf corpse in front of the Alpha, insulting it by showing how weak half of it's pack was to him.

The Alpha snarled and leap towards him, only to be impaled by a golden stinger from behind and thrown towards one of the trees, eliciting a sickening crack from the impact.

"A Deathstalker?" It was rare to find a Deathstalker away from it's territory, mainly because Deathstalkers tend to hunt on areas they are well accustomed to. Seeing one out in the open only meant that it was attracted to the noise the Beowolves produced.

The Deathstalker made a high pitched screech before charging at Zack with it's stinger held high, ready to impale him. Zack jumped back as the stinger came down and buried itself in the ground. Seeing this as an opening, Zack placed his hand on the ground and summoned spikes to impale the Deathstalker, only to bounce off it's bone solid armor.

The Deathstalker finally got it's stinger off the ground and tried to impale Zack again, only for him to dodge it and jump back. If he couldn't even pierce this Grimm's armor, how wouldn't be able to kill it.

 _'Shit! what am I going to do now?'_ He asked himself as the Deathstalker charged at him again.

 **'Why not use my sword'** Corvo suggested camly.

 _'I can do that?'_

 **'I'm pretty sure you can, seeing as how we are both connected and how you were able to summon Despair. I'm pretty sure it's possible.'  
** Corvo affirmed.

 _'Okay, let me try.'_ Zack clutch his right hand with his left hand and focus on summoning Corvo's sword. Depair stomped the ground as a large black crack appeared bellow the horse. The crack reached Zack and a black two handed chainsaw greatsword started to grow above the crack before fully appearing in front of him. Zack grabbed the sword's handle and revved it, causing the sword glow an eerie red and roar to life as it's saws began to spin violently.

 **'It's name is Soul Path. Wield it, for it yearns the touch of a warrior.'**

"Then I'm going to enjoy this." Zack smirked confidently as he dragged the sword on the ground and revved it, causing the saws to dig the ground and push him forward. With the sword boosting him, he made a full sprint at the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker raised it's stinger and tried to impale him again, only to hit the ground again as Zack maneuvered to the right and dodge the stinger. With it's tail stuck again, the Deathstalker used it's pincers to cut him.

As the pincer was about to approach him, Zack jumped on top of it and used it as a leverage to throw him up into the air. With it's tail finally free again, the Deathstalker spotted him in the air and aimed it's tail at him with the intent to impale him. Zack parried the stinger and raised his sword up, ready to slam it at the Deathstalker. With a devastating swing at it's head, the Deathstalker crumpled to the ground and caused a crater below it from the impact.

Even after that, the Deathstalker was still alive but crippled. Realizing this, Zack revved the sword and immediately destroyed it's armor before ravaging the inside of the Grimm with it's saws. The Deathstalker gave out a sickening crunch and a pained screech before laying in the ground, crumpled and mangled with the sword buried deep in it's head all the way to where it's tail was connected, ending it's ancient life in seconds.

 **(END BGM)**

Zack gave a deep sigh before removing the sword with a ' _SQUELCH_ ' and shouldering it. The sword was the same size as Cyclone if not bigger, it was not only meant to kill a Grimm, but to also massacre it. And based from how the weapon works, it can also destroy weapons from Huntsmen, making it deadly to both Huntsman and Grimm alike. The sword's tip was also curve and not pointy like normal swords, meaning it was only meant to slash it's enemy not stab them.

Zack heard a couple more growls as a few more Beowolves appeared from their hiding. They must have appeared when they thought that he was weak from the fighting, a mistake they never saw.

Zack smiled, but then thought of something."Hey Corvo."

 **'Yeah, what is it?'**

"Since your like an reanimated Death, doesn't that mean that you wield a scythe not a massive sword?"

 **'Hmm, your smarter than you look. Okay here's what your going to do, try pulling the handle backwards.'** Corvo instructed as Zack pulled the swords revving handle back, causing the sword to transform. The sword's guard moved to the tip of the sword as the saw blades flipped to the left and began to curve itself into a crescent, leaving only a long handle for him to hold. **(Think of it as Heaseo's scythe with a bit of difference.)**

 **(BlazBlue- Under Heavens Destruction)**

"Nice." Zack remarked as he began twirling the black scythe with ease. His father taught him some moves he used with his scythe when he was still in training and thought that it would be great if his son knew how to wield a scythe just like he was, even if Zack didn't use a scythe. The scythe was also the same size as Crescent Rose but did not collapse compared to the said weapon.

"Time to let it Reap." Zack turned towards the Beowolves and charged at them with his scythe in his side. Zack twirled his scythe and used it's momentum to sliced two Beaowolves head off before he spun on his heel and cut down three more in the chest. One Beowolf lunged at him but missed as Zack planted his scythe on the ground and raised himself up before dived kicking the Beowolf in the chest, sending it flying back into the bushes with a sickening crack.

One Beowolf tried to sneak up behind him, only for it's head to get impaled by the scythes sharp pommel. Zack grabbed the dead Beowolf by the neck and threw it at the now small pack as a sign of warning. Seeing as how the Beowolves did not retreat, Zack dashed towards the Beowolves before he spun on his heel and cleave four of the Beowolves in half in mere seconds, killing the whole pack.

 **(END BGM)**

"Seal deactivate." Zack sighed as he shouldered his scythe and felt someone nudge him in the shoulder softly. Turning around, he was met with the neutral red eyes of Despair, Zack smiled softly before his legs gave out from exhaustion. Despair was there to catch him before he hit the ground and steadied him as he held on Despairs neck for support.

"Well...That was fun." Zack said in between pants as Soul path vanished in a cloud of smoke.

 **'You really should be careful on how you use my power you know.'**

"Is that concern I hear?" Zack joked as he walked towards Cyclone before pulling it out and placing it on his back.

 **'Concern? You mistake my scolding for such a small matter of interest.'** Corvo retorted formally, surprising and amusing Zack to the point where he found it funny. **'Don't laugh, you make me giggle.'**

Zack couldn't take it anymore, he laughed his ass off with that last sentence along with Corvo and surprisingly Despair was whining like he/she was laughing **.**

"You make me giggle? What, you didn't have anything else to say that you just had to use random words to fill them out?" Zack joked as he finally stop himself from laughing. It was random times like these that made his life more entertaining then it already was. Which would be an understatement considering he was now talking to an ancient spirit that was the reanimation of one of the four horsemen.

 **'Hey don't blame me, Ifrit's getting to me with all of his talking.'** Corvo retorted as Zack got up Despair and started to trot back to Beacon.

* * *

Zack was now leaning at his sword that was planted in the ground and stood in front of a tree at Beacon's gardens. He picked this spot for Jaune's training because he once trained the same way with his father, except this was more peaceful compared to the place where he once trained. The place he trained with his father was either a forest or Forever Fall, and those places were bad for training a new warrior.

Today was actually the day Mina would come to Beacon, making Zack nervous for some reason. He never actually told anyone about Mina coming except Corvo, and from his experiences with the girls, everyone except Yang were the only tolerable people that he would let Mina interact with mainly because of Yang's wild and lewd jokes could influence Mina, and that would be a problem for Mistral.

He made sure to buy a tranquilizer in case it was needed.

Zack was currently wearing an azure sleeveless shirt, black sweat pants and a black pair of sneakers. He never told Jaune what time they would meet, he just told him to wake up early and meet him behind Beacon to train him. Behind Beacon was almost like a garden with trees everywhere, it was quiet and only a few people would come here for some privacy, mainly Blake.

As Zack was leaning against his sword, the sound of a twig breaking caught his attention. In front of his came Jaune with Corcea Mors in his left hip, he was wearing his normal hoodie and pants but was not wearing his armor. Zack could tell that Jaune was a morning person mainly because he looked ready for what's about to come to him.

"Alright Jaune, since your finally here. I want you to stand in front of this tree here." Zack indicated the tree in front of him.

"Okay." Jaune walked towards the tree and unsheathed his sword."What do you want me to do?"

"Jaune, I want you to drop your shield." Zack instructed as Jaune followed his order."Good, now I want you to hold your sword with both of your hands."

"Okay Jaune, here's what I want you to do; I want you to...Cut the leaves in mid-air as they fall to the ground." Zack instructed making Jaune look at him in surprise.

"What! that impossible." Jaune stood in front of Zack.

"Jaune, I am going to teach you precise cutting; meaning I'm going to teach you what to cut and where to cut it."

"B-but I can't do that, that's not even logical." Jaune lowered his sword as Zack pulled his sword from the ground and approached the tree.

"Jaune, I have trained like this for a very long time now. I want you to kick logic to the curve and do the impossible." Zack stood in front of the tree and waited as the wind passed by. As a smooth wind blew, three leaves fell from it's branch and started falling to the ground.

Zack took a deep breath and focus his eyes on the first falling leaf. In a swift motion, Zack cut the first leaf in two with a vertical swing. As the second leaf almost hit the ground, Zack shifted his body in the right angle and cut the leaf in half. When the third leaf came close to the ground, Zack cut it in half by lunging his sword directly at the leaf.

Jaune stood there wide eyed as he look at Zack skillfully cutting leaves in half with swift movements. He has never heard of a man capable of cutting leaves with a sword that was almost impossible to lift alone, and seeing Zack cut down the leaves in half with ease proved that once again that Zack was almost super human, except they didn't know he was a human since he was a Faunus.

"Alright Jaune, it's your turn." Zack moved to the side and allowed Jaune to stand to where he stood a minute ago.

"Okay Jaune, I want you to relax." Zack instructed as Jaune gulped and complied and took a deep breath.

"I want you to focus on what you want to cut, Jaune. Don't cut all of them, just one at a time."

"Okay." Jaune took a deep breath and exhaled. As a smooth wind blew again, a couple of leaves started to fall, making Jaune focus on at least one leaf. Jaune slashed at the first leaf, but missed, he tried another one, but also missed. He kept missing the leaves again and again, until Zack had to make him stop.

"Jaune your a bit tense with yourself. Try to calm down and focus your hands to were you want to guide them." Zack instructed as Jaune nodded. Jaune waited for the leaves to start falling again, and as it did, time seemed to slow down for Jaune as the leaf appeared to slow it's fall. Jaune focus his eyes and swiftly cut the the leaf in the tip, another leaf came close to him and again he could only cut a piece of the leaf. It was already an hour now and Jaune was surrounded with big and small pieces of leaves.

"Okay Jaune, your starting to get the hang of it." Zack approach Jaune who was now panting from exhaustion. "Come back here again tomorrow, today will be an early dismissal."

"Geeze you sound like Miss Goodwitch now." Jaune groaned as Zack chuckled."And I though you said your training was gonna be hard."

"Oh trust me Jaune, it's just the beginning." Zack smirk mischievously. "Tomorrow you'll start your work out with 20 push ups, 20 sit ups, and 20 squat thrust. Then by the next week it'll be 30 then 40, then 50, then back to 30 again and so on." Jaune gulped at his workout session.

"You were serious about that meat grinding abs thing were you?"

"Yup, and I'll do whatever it takes for you to get it." Zack said enthusiastically. Zack knew from observation that Jaune was a fast learner so with that being the case, Jaune was gonna be easy to train, which only left his physical appearance to fix in.

* * *

Zack was now back to his room, since there were no classes today, he was wearing a black buttoned up overcoat with an azure shirt underneath it, black pants, and his black shoes, along with his restriction gloves **(That's what I'll call it now)**. After that, Zack placed his weapons where they belong and left his room.

As Zack left his room, he was greeted by Team RWBY who apparently was wearing different attires today.

"Hey Zack!" Ruby greeted enthusiastically as she approach Zack.

"Hey Ruby, what are you guys doing today?" Zack asked as he ruffled Ruby's dark red hair, causing her to emit a small adorable squeak that she was glad Zack didn't hear, or so she thought.

"Well, since we have no classes today, we thought of going to the city and shop. Wanna come? There's actually a new amusement park close to it" Yang suggested walking towards him. This would probably be the best time they could get to know Zack in his perspective.

"Uh...Sure why not." Zack shrugged as he looked at Ruby who was looking at him pleadingly.

"Great! Come on lets go." Ruby grabbed Zack's arm, causing a light dusting of pink to appear on his cheeks from the contact, which didn't go unnoticed by Yang and the others.

They were now about exit the the main entrance when a yellow and red blur burst out the door and suddenly tackled Zack, causing Ruby to let go of him from the force, making him stumble and fall in his ass while the sword in his back buried itself in the concrete floor.

"Zack!" A familiar cheerful voice spoke in front of Zack catching him by surprise.

Zack opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of golden eyes staring back at him with joy and longing. The girl was dressed in a yellow sundress complete with a yellow hat on top of her Scarlet hair. She was almost as tall as Weiss and was about the same age as Ruby.

"Princess Mina?!" Zack exclaimed wide eyed in surprise at her sudden appearance. Everyone else who heard her name stared at them in surprise. She wasn't supposed to come at Beacon to early which is why Zack was caught for a surprise.

"You big dummy, you just blew up my cover." Mina pouted adorably similar to Ruby's as she removed her head from his chest. "But that's okay since your here, my Mistralian Black Swordsman."

Mina again buried her head in Zack's chest as she snuggled at Zack's presence, which caused another streak of pink to appear in his cheeks. Every girl and boy in the vicinity was fawning from the adorable scene, while some of the other boys were gawking at the scene since Zack was now considered the luckiest man to have ever walked in Beacon.

Ruby on the other hand, was having mixed feelings at the situation. Ranging from confusion to sudden jealousy as she watch Zack get snuggled by the princess of Mistral. Zack was not faring better since all eyes were on him now, making him embarrassed.

Lucky for him, Jack arrive. Wearing orange fur-hooded hoodie with a red sleeveless t-shirt underneath it, dark blue cargo pants, and a pair of red sneakers. His axe behind his back and his restriction bracelets in his wrist along with his fingerless gloves.

"Hey! Mina, good to see you again." Mina got off Zack, much to Ruby's relief, walked towards Jack and gave him a warm hug. "How have you been?"

"Aside from doing nothing at the palace, I feel great!" Mina replied enthusiastically as she smiled at Jack's presence. During Zack's travel back to Mistral, Jack tagged along with him, which led to Jack meeting Mina and befriending her to the point where she told him about Zack being her secret crush. Since then, Mina received another good friend thanks to Zack, who was oblivious to their interaction.

"Well Mistral has been busy a lot lately, what with the new soldiers coming and all that." Jack took a glance at Zack who was now turning pink and looked at Mina who had a very cheerful expression on her face, then at Ruby who was puffing her cheeks adorably.

'It appears that young Ruby Rose has found a competitor, and I believe Mina has made the first move.' Ifrit remarked as Jack nodded mentally.  


 _'Yep the author dropped this on him hard. Pretty soon this might even end up as a harem.'_ Jack mentally chuckled as he imagined Zack with two small girls in his side, kissing him in the cheeks while he had a grumpy look for some reason as two small redhead children kept running and climbing on top of him.

"Anywho, since we have no class today, why don't we got to Vale and enjoy ourselves. I heard there's an amusement park just stationed in." Jack suggested as Mina nodded along with the others as they finally recovered from the shock, well except Zack that is. He was still blushing a bit as he stood up and pulled his sword off the ground.

"Come on Zack, let's have some fun with them!" Mina smiled joyfully and grabbed Zack by the wrist while Ruby held his other wrist before walking alongside the others.

'This is going to be a long day'

* * *

Zack, Jack and the others were now in Vale. Mina was actually able to interact with the others like it was a normal thing, which was rare for Zack to see considering the time when he could barely be able to let Mina speak a single sentence without shying away from him. He could only see the loneliness and sadness in her eyes since the day they met, those were the eyes of someone who was ignored and neglected for a long period of time. He couldn't blame her parents since they were always busy with their work, but they could have at least attended to their daughter when she was in pain.

All of that was gone now, as Zack looked at the eyes of Mina; the eyes full of joy and cheerfulness. Full of spirit and harmony, something that Zack once envied when he lost everything.

They were all walking in Vale as Jack recalled his time with Zack when they almost died when their dust plane fell from the sky when lightning strucked it.

"...I swear, I don't care who you are. Your could have been doing twenty years in prison, you killed a hundred men. When a plane just suddenly fall from the sky..." Jack gasp over dramatically as everyone was holding their laughter."Whew, I was gay for five seconds."

Everyone burst out of laughter as Jack continued his story.

"Hey, I'm not gonna lie. I was like..." Jack began screaming like a girl and did gestures that would be considered homosexual as everyone, even Blake, held their stomachs from laughter.

"...And this asshole here." Jack pointed at Zack who was snickering. "Was laughing his ass off in a life or death situation!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! You were screaming like a girl getting jumped on by a rat. The co-pilot even paid me 10 lien just to knock you out." Zack retorted as the others imagined Jack screaming like a girl while pointing at a rat, which caused them to pant from all of the laughter they caused.

"Man...you...guys...had...one heck...of an adventure." Yang remarked in between pants as everyone agreed to her statement.

"Yeah, you have no idea." Jack added as he and the others sat in a bench. Zack's arm being hugged by Mina while Ruby leaned close to him as he could only raise an eyebrow.

After a minute passed from their break, everyone decided to go shopping, leaving only Zack and Jack to converse with each other.

* * *

While the others were all in groups, Weiss was all on her own. She was out shopping for materials needed for their project with Doctor Oobleck.

It took time, but Weiss manage to gather all the materials needed for their project. Being a Schnee had its perks when dealing with needed materials, but unlike all good perks there was always a downside, one that Weiss hated the most other than the WhiteFang.

Suitors.

That word always left a bitter taste in her mouth whenever she said that. The reason for this was because her ' _suitors'_ only view her for her wealth and image rather than her well being. Some suitor would even often negotiate with her forcibly, forcing her to flee whenever she ever spotted a possible foolish suitor.

And speaking of suitor, some random force on earth **(*Whistles innocently*)** suddenly poked fun with her by letting the so called suitor approach her with two Atlesian Knights guarding him from behind.

The man was dressed in white blazer with a grey t-shirt underneath it, white slacks, black shoes, and a silver sabre in his hip. He had black shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and carried himself with high authority.

"Greetings ." The man bowed in front of her. "My name is Emil Cicero."

"Nice to meet you Emil." Weiss bowed gracefully, hiding her irritation for what is about to happen. "What is your business here?"

"Why isn't it obvious?" Emil asked enthusiastically."I have come her to ask for your hand in marriage!"

 _'Wow, he is blunt.'_ Weiss thought. This was the part she hated the most about people, the part where they only want to be with you so they could use you for their needs, then after everything is done they throw you like yesterdays garbage.

"Sorry I'm not interested at the moment." Weiss replied as she turned in her heel and started walking the opposite direction.

"What!?" Emil exclaimed thinking that it was easy to gain the heiress hand in marriage with a his riches and status, he thought wrong.

"I said; I'm not interested" Weiss repeated as she kept walking, causing Emil to look at her in frustration.

"I rode a Dustplane all the way from Haven just to meet you, and you say your not interested!?" Emil yelled in frustration. He was one of the riches men in all of Haven, he could get anything he wanted, including the heiress herself if he wanted to. Those were all in Emil's thoughts as he continued to glare daggers at Weiss.

"I'm not interested in men whose ego can fill the stomach of a Nevermore." Weiss stated as anger filled Emil's eyes before her ran at the heiress, fist ready to hit her.

Weiss turned around just in time to see the fist near her face before a fingerless gloved hand grabbed the wrist of the hand like a vice grip.

"Striking a woman is really unbecoming of a man." A familiar voice said as he held Emil's wrist before letting go of his wrist and shoving him off.

"Jack?" Weiss looked at Jack in surprise. He was the last person that Weiss expected to save her from harm considering that he was a Faunus and she was a Schnee.

Jack turned towards her and smiled. "Hey, Weiss! Lovely weather were having her today, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Weiss replied awkwardly as Jack was taking the situation like it was natural to him, which actually amazed her for some reason.

Emil recovered from his stumbling and began to rub his wrist. Jack squeezed his wrist to the point where a hand print was left after he let go of his wrist.

"Who are you, you Faunus whelp!?" Emil asked furiously as his Atlesian knight walked near him.

"I'm Jack Pyro, who the hell are you?" Jack replied in a 'Bart Simpson' style, causing a vein to appear in Emil's head from annoyance.

"My name is Emil Cicero, heir to the Cicero weapons corporation. Do you know what you have just done!?" Emil asked as Jack looked at him obliviously.

"Beside saving Weiss from getting hurt, I think I knew what I just did." Jack replied nonchalantly, causing Emil to look at him with anger in his eyes.

"I was about to take the heiress' hand in marriage when you came and ruined it!?" Emil lied in frustration, causing some of the bystanders to look at them suddenly, some disagreeing with Emil's claim since they saw the whole situation happen.

"Sorry, but Weiss isn't going to get married by some jackass like you! And besides..." Jack looked at Emil as a mischievous smirk danced in his face. "You ain't getting no blessings from me!"

Some of the bystanders were snickering at his sentence while some where already bursting out of laughter already.

"Why you, Faunus scoundrel!" Emil shouted as he placed his hand on his sabre. "Do you know who she is!?"

"She is Weiss Schnee, a good friend of mine and well respected member of Team RWBY." Jack replied with pride in his voice, making Weiss look at him in wide eyed. She wasn't able to get to know Jack very well, and since she thought Jack hated him for his kinds discrimination, she thought that Jack considered her an enemy rather than a friend.

"She is the Schnee Dust Company's heiress!? She is-"

"And am I suppose to care." Jack cut Emil off in mid-sentence as he looked at him seriously, causing Weiss to stare at him in surprise. From all of her time since she saw Jack, she has never seen him turned serious about any situation before.

"You rich people think your all high and mighty with your money and fame, not even caring for what other people feel as you take away what they have, not even caring for someones well being as you take their innocence away. You all bleed just like we do, so your no different than us!" Jack turned half of his face towards Weiss than turned back to Emil. "Weiss is different, she cares for her team, her family. Compared to you, you just want her for her money and power. It's people like you are the reason why the WhiteFang even existed."

"Why you!" Emil started stomping towards Jack, thinking that he could intimidate him.

"Why don't we settle this like men. Mano de mano, man to man. Just you and me, and my...GUARDS!." Emil stepped back as two of his Atlesian knights stood in front of him before charging at Jack.

'Coward!'

 **(GET READY FOR A BEATDOWN. FIGHT)  
**

Before one of the Atlesian knights could deploy its blades, Jack grabbed its head and started to melt it with his flames, causing the bot to spasm out of control as it's head melted like butter.

The second bot deployed its wrist blades as it charges at Jack. Jack manage to dodge to first slash by sidestepping it, narrowly missing the blade before grabbing the bladed arm and melting it like the other bot. The bot pulled it's body back, causing it's arm to separate its body leaving only one arm to defend itself. Before the droid could recover, Jack threw a small fireball at it. At first it only looked like it was burning it slowly, but Jack had a trick up his sleeve. Jack snapped his fingers, causing the flames to suddenly explode leaving only the lower half of the machine and a small scorch mark to where it stood.

"Now, what was that you said about fighting like men?" Jack taunted as Emil unsheathed his sabre and charged at him.

"You'll regret ever crossing swords with me Faunus scum!" Emil yelled as he attempt to skewer Jack.

"I can tell your gonna be sorry, noble bitch." Jack taunted as he kept moving his head from left and right to dodge the sharp end of the blade.

Jack manage to block some of the slashes, but one actually scratched the side of his cheek, causing him to hiss in pain while Emil smiled smugly. Jack blocked one of Emil's attacks by grabbing him by the wrist before kicking him in the stomach, pushing him a couple of meters away.

"I gotta admit, I never thought I would spill blood today, especially mine." Jack said as he traced his finger on his scratch and licked the blood off it.

"You deserve more coming from me." Emil said in arrogance, thinking that he already won the fight. "Why don't you just surrender and give me the Schnee heiress."

"In your dirty dreams your royal assness." Jack sneered as Emil finally had it. "If you think I'm giving up here then you've got another thing coming!"

"I'll make you eat those words fool!" Emil charged with his sabre pointed forwards, ready to thrust and plunge it at Jack body.

Jack cracked his knuckles as small flames dances underneath his arms and legs. As Emil got close, Jack parried the blade with his bare hands, the amount of force he exerted caused Emil to let go of his sabre, leaving him defenseless.

Weiss looked captivated as Jack manipulated the flames all over his body like it was similar to his aura. His hair almost like the flames itself while his orange eyes looked like a blazing inferno as the flames covered his body .

Seeing as how Emil was defenseless, Jack sent a devastating uppercut which got Emil a couple of feet into the air.

"Farukon punch!" Jack generated flames in his left hand before delivering a strong left hook at Emil's stomach in mid-air, sending Emil flying back for a couple of meters, clothes having burned from his attack leaving only a couple of fabrics covering him.

Jack powered down as the flames began to dissipate. He walked towards the downed Emil and unsheathed his axe planting it in the concrete floor, near Emil's crotch.

"Now, I'm going to tell you this once; leave Weiss alone or I'm going to end your little bloodline here and now." Jack threatened as the saws in the axe appeared before spinning violently, causing Emil to gasp and scream like Jaune in the initiation.

"Do I make myself clear." Jack didn't get a response from Emil. "Do I make myself clear!"

"Y-yes! Yes I understand!"

"Good." Jack picked up his axe and walked back towards Weiss with a smile on her face. "I'm pretty sure your gonna be single for a while."

"That doesn't matter t- JACK!" Weiss screamed his name in mid-sentence, alerting him and causing him to turn around to find a sabre straight to the face.

"You fool, do you really think I would subject myself to such defeat from a Faunus!" Emil said smugly before his expression changed into confusion as he felt his sabre hit a tree and got stuck.

His confusion turned into shock as his sabre was stuck in Jack's jaw as he bit it with all of his strength, causing the blade to shatter into pieces, leaving Emil not only defenseless but weaponless against a raging inferno.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Jack said darkly as he spit some blood and pieces of the blade before bursting into flames again. "I gave you a chance to walk away, but you didn't listen. Now it's time for you to suffer in hell!"

'It is time we show him TRUE PUNISHMENT!'

What happened next made some of the men in the vicinity hiss in pain as Jack delivered a devastating flaming uppercut straight towards Emil's crotch. At first it looked like a normal punch to the crotch, but then a spark happened and suddenly Emil was engulf in flames as he was sent flying into the air, naked and having an afro instead of his usual hair.

After what seemed like a minute, the crowd that gathered around them began to applaud Jack's actions. One, because they already knew that Emil was a dick, and Two because he, a Faunus, stood up to a higher up. Some of the Faunus who were on the vicinity even began to cheer and look at Jack with respect at how he represented the Faunus.

Jack sighed as he wiped away some of the blood from his mouth, but then felt a tap in the shoulder. He turned around and was met by Weiss who looked at him with a soft smile, surprising him for some reason.

"Here, let me wipe that." Weiss took a white handkerchief and began to gently wipe the blood off his cheek and mouth, the gentleness on the way she wipe his face made him blush a little for some reason. In a slow pace, the wounds began to look like they were smoking before disappearing completely, healing the wounds immediately.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that, right?" Weiss said as she was done wiping Jack's face, ignoring the way Jack healed himslef. "Why did you even do it?"

"I did it because It's what we Faunus would have done if we were given a better life." Jack said as Weiss felt guilty over discriminating the Faunus because of the WhiteFang.

"Then I'm sorry." Weiss said as Jack looked at her in suprise.

"Why? You didn't even do anything."

"Yes I did." Weiss retorted as she looked down. "It was because of me that your hurt, and it's because of me that he might come back and arrest you."

"That really isn't what your really sorry for, isn't it?" Weiss looked up and saw the soft look that Jack gave him as he explained. "Your sorry because you feel bad about yourself for discriminating my kind, isn't it?"

Weiss could only nod and look at him in surprise. "How did you-"

"The eyes are the window to the soul, Weiss." Jack said as again Weiss was shock that they could see what she truly felt just by the look in her eyes.

"I forgive you." Jack said softly as he place his hand on her head and patted it.

"W-what?" Weiss asked as a small streak of pink appeared in her cheeks from the contact.

"I said, I forgive you. I know you only discriminated us because of the WhiteFang's actions, and for that I'm sorry for my kinds behavior." Jack smiled softly as he bowed in front of Weiss.

"Stop that! Why are you bowing in front of me?!" Weiss never expected a commoner let alone a Faunus to show respect in front of her like this, which kinda impressed her on how Jack delivered his sentence with a bow.

"Heh, sorry." Jack rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Instincts and whatnot."

"It's alright." Weiss reassured Jack before falling into an awkward silence.

"H-hey Jack?" Weiss asked sheepishly for some reason.

"Yeah." Jack looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"Since we didn't get to know each other very much. Would you... Would you walk with me back to the others? We could get to know each other on the way." Weiss asked as she had a hard time asking a Faunus for the first time to join her.

"Eh, why not." Jack shrugged as walked close to Weiss who apparently was shock on how easy he just accepted her offer. "~You better not make a move on me~."

Weiss blushed a bit and smack Jack in the shoulder, scowling at him as she does so, but failing to hold it long as her blush gave it away.

"Ow! Geeze, I was kidding. Can't you take a joke?" Jack asked as he rubbed his shoulder while Weiss looked away from him.

"If your going to joke like that than I won't take it as a joke." Weiss crossed her arms as she turned her back towards Jack.

Jack sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win, I'll stop. Come on, the others might be back already."

"Right." Weiss nodded as she gained her composure and walked beside Jack

"So what do you want to know?" Jack asked as Weiss finally had the chance to get some information about her new friend.

"How did you generate all that flame?" Weiss asked as Jack contemplated on the answer.

"My body was infused with a fire Dust crystal." Jack replied plainly, getting a gasp from Weiss.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Weiss asked worriedly as jack nodded. Dust infusing is very dangerous when in contact with the human flesh, and to infuse yourself with Dust requires a professional doctor to operate you when in your state of adapting to your new Dust infused body. Some die after infusing themselves with Dust without a doctor to supervise them, others either go mad or get sent into a therapist.

"It is. Hell I nearly died doing it." Weiss flinch as he said that. "But I'm fine now."

"Why did you do it?" Jack was finding a better answer for that, but couldn't find anything.

"Being weak and a Faunus is a bad combination that can get you bullied in school." Jack replied as Weiss frowned at his answer.

"I was pushed to the point where I had to become stronger, to surpass my fears and to exceed others expectation." Jack said with pride in his voice. Weiss actually admired his confidence, something that she also needed when she trained with her Glyphs.

At this point Weiss was contempt at Jack's answers and began to talk to him about what he liked, what he hated, and mainly what he thought about some things ranging from human to Faunus alike.

Weiss was actually warming up to Jack(No pun intended) by mere minutes as they both converse. Turns out that Jack's uncle, Hermit Goto or better know as the 'Master of Arms', was actually the one that trained him on how to wield his axe, and Goto was actually Jack's father-figure since his family died in Mount Glenn, leaving him almost an orphan.

Jack was also warming up to Weiss, mainly because she shared some experiences and thoughts that he thought he only knew. What surprised him the most was how she knew his uncle. Weiss knew his uncle because he used to create weapons for Atlas, until he left and went dark because of Atlas' demand for destructive weaponry, which crossed Goto's conviction about his creating weapons to help not used for war.

As the two both conversed with each other, they both arrived at the theme park where Team R(W)BY, Mina, and Zack were all gathered at. Zack was currently devouring a corn on a cob while everyone, and surprisingly Blake, was laughing as he ate like he was about to die of starvation. Being a crow Faunus meant that corn was Zack's most preferred food of all, but they didn't know that, yet.

"Hey guys!" Jack greeted them as Weiss merely nodded in greeting them.

"Hey Jack, Weiss. Where have you guys been?" Zack asked as he threw the corn on a nearby trashcan.

"Oh well, you know...shopping." Jack replied sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys were on a date were you?!" Yang teased as she placed her arm at Weiss' shoulder. "Ooh, they grow up so fast! Next thing you know I'm going to be a Godmother."

"No we weren't dating you dunce! Jack saved me from another suitor who forced me to marry him." Weiss retorted blushing slightly as Zack gave Jack a blank look.

"Did you burn him?" Zack asked in a blank tone.

"Yep." Jack replied with a similar blank tone.

"How much?"

"I practically burned all his clothing."

"Where did you hit him?"

"Where I needed to hit him the most."

"Did he scream?"

"Like Jaune in the initiation." Zack smiled and patted Jack in the shoulder.

"Now that's my boy! That will teach em a thing or two." Zack and Jack laughed as the others stared blankly at them.

"Anyways, lets go inside. There are tons of rides inside." Weiss suggested as everyone agreed and walked inside the amusement park.

* * *

Zack, Jack, Mina, and Team RWBY were now currently standing in front of the amusement park. All eyes were on the rides as they began to choose which ride they wanted to go first.

"Ooh, how about that one, Zack?" Mina suggested as she pointed at a really big Roller Coaster. Zack could practically hear both screams of terror and joy as the cart moved in a blinding speed, causing him to gulp suddenly.

"O-okay, sure." Zack replied, causing Mina and Ruby to yell in both joy and excitement, making Zack toughen up for his friends.

"You sure you can take it, Zack?" Jack whispered close to him.

"I'll have to suck it up for them." Zack gestured Ruby and Mina who were already in line.

"You really are a sucker for them, huh?" Jack nudge him with his elbow as Zack nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'll see you around. I'm taking Weiss with me." Jack blurted suddenly, causing Zack to smile at him mischievously.

"And here I thought you wouldn't warm up to Weiss quickly." Zack teased as Jack gave him a deadpan stare. "Right, I'll see you guys later."

"Right, see you then." With that Jack walked alongside Weiss as they approach one of the booths available.

"Step right up!" The man running the booth said as he held a microphone, getting Jack and Weiss' attention. "Step right up people and play the game! Just test your might and you win an extraordinary prize!"

Jack saw Weiss looking at one of the prizes before asking.

"You want one?" Jack asked as Weiss looked at him before nodding slowly.

"W-well, the prizes do look...Cute. So, sure I want one." Weiss said as she fidgeted her feet and hid her face in her bangs out of embarrassment, causing Jack to smile at her action.

"Alright, I'll do it." Jack said as he approach the booth and paid for the game.

"Thank you for playing." The booth owner said as he handed Jack the hammer. "The rules are simple. Hit the panel with all your strength and it will cause the bell to ring, signaling that you have hit the jackpot."

"Noted." Jack hefted the hammer in his shoulder as the game turned on. Raising the hammer, Jack slammed the hammer with all his might. The buzzer went off and the game gave a sign.

=You Lose=

'What!? That can't be. The game is rigged.' Ifrit exclaimed as Jack glanced at the booth owner who was smiling smugly. He could already tell that the game was already setup since he practically poured half of his strength in it. And since it was already rigged, a little exception is needed.

"That can't be right. Someone is messing with this game." Weiss glared coldly at the man, clearly noticing the games problem.

"Sorry miss, but that's how the game is played. If you want to play again, pay up." The booth owner smile smugly as he outstretch his hand. Jack smiled mischievously and payed the man, causing Weiss to look at him confusedly.

"He just rigged the game, and you want to go again?" Weiss asked with a raised eye brow as Jack nodded then smirked as he had a plan.

"Hey." Jack said to the booth owner as he got his attention. "Am I allowed to use anything to beat this game?"

"Sure, not like you could win anyway." The booth owner muttered the last part, but Jack could clearly hear it. Jack unsheathed Foolish Jester and planted it beside him before stripping off his Jacket, causing Weiss to stare at his well toned muscles before turning away with a blush in her face.

"Well, let's give it another try." Jack said as he cracked his knuckles, causing the man to look at him as if he was crazy enough to punch the machine. Jack reared his right fist back as flames began to ignite it, and in a blinding speed he punched the panel, causing it to crack and break. A bell was heard and a sign appeared.

=You Win=

The man stood flabbergasted as Jack wore his jacket and sheathed his axe before walking towards him before tapping him in the shoulder.

"I want that one, please" Jack pointed at the a white Beowolf plushie with blue marks that Weiss eyeing a moment ago.

"Y-yes sir, here you go." The booth owner handed the doll as Jack took it with both his hands.

"You reap what you sow." Jack muttered coldly at the boot owner who shivered in fear as Jack left and approach Weiss.

"Here you go." Jack handed the white Beowolf doll to Weiss, causing the girl to give out an uncommon squeal of joy as she accepted and snuggled the doll, causing Jack to snicker at her actions. The Beowolf doll's blue marking and white color actually matched Weiss eyes and hair along with her attire.

"I can see that you really like that doll very much." Jack teased, causing Weiss to snap out of her joy and look at Jack embarrassingly before turning away.

"Never speak of this to anyone." Weiss tried to say it in a threatening tone, but came out as an embarrassed tone, causing Jack to snicker a bit. "I'm serious!"

"Okay, fine. I won't tell anyone." Jack said as Weiss sighed in relief. "Instead, I'll just text it to them."

"What!? Don't do it you dunce!" Weiss slapped Jack's shoulder as he laughed at her reaction.

"Fine, you win... Again." Jack said as he began to walk back with Weiss to where they were gonna meet up.

"Thank you." Weiss said suddenly, getting Jack's attention. "For not just the doll, but being my friend."

"We all deserve a little company sometimes." Jack shrugged as he and Weiss smiled at each other. For the first time in her life, Weiss was actually enjoying her time with a Faunus and a kind-hearted one at that. She actually admired Jack's generosity and kindness to someone who discriminated his kind.

As Jack and Weiss arrived at the center of the park, jack could clearly see Zack, Mina, and Ruby boarding the ride. Seeing as how the line was gone now, Jack and Weiss walked towards the ticket booth.

"Hey Weiss, do you wanna ride this one?" Jack asked as he gestured at the ride. Weiss simply nodded as Jack pulled out his lien.

"Two tickets, please." Jack gave the lien and got the tickets.

"Here you go sir. Please wait for the ride to end before boarding it." The ticket booth owner instructed as Jack nodded before entering the entrance.

As Jack got inside, he could clearly see Zack look anxious about the ride, but toughened it up for Mina and Ruby's sake, causing Jack to grin mischievously. Weiss looked at Jack as he took a couple of nuts and bolts from a nearby spare parts area, she smiled a bit at Jack's antics as the both neared Zack.

"Hey Z(Zi)." Jack greeted Zack as he hid the nuts and bolts behind him.

"Hey Jack. How was your time with Weiss." Zack tried to tease, but still felt a bit uneasy with the ride.

"It went well." Jack said in a simple tone as Ruby notice Weiss grasping a white Beowolf doll close to her.

"Aww, Weiss that's so cute. How did you get it?" Ruby asked enthusiastically as she looked at Weiss.

"W-well, J-jack got it for me." Weiss said sheepishly as she tried to avoid eye contact with Jack, who was apparently having a shade of pink in his cheeks.

"Aww, he's so sweet. I can tell your gonna enjoy his company. I know I do." Mina said as Weiss and Jack avoided eye contact with each other, blushng a bit as they did so.

"Anyway, I'll see you guys when we get back." Zack said changing the topic, causing Jack to remember his plan.

"To all passengers, please fasten your safety bars and get ready for the ride of your life." The conductor said as he was about to pull the lever.

"Hey Zack." Jack said as he got Zack's attention before showing him the nuts and bolts. "This fell off your seat."

"WHAT!?" Zack exclaimed eyes wide in fear as the conductor pulled the lever. "Stop the ride! A bolt fell fro- AHHHH!"

Zack's sentence was cut-off with a scream as the ride moved in a blinding speed, causing Jack, Weiss, and surprisingly the conductor himself along with a couple of people inside to burst into laughter as Zack's screaming could be heard in the background.

'That's right, scream for your life!'

"You know he's going to beat you up when he gets back, right?" Weiss asked in between giggles.

"Yeah, I know but it was worth it." Jack said as he wipe a tear from all the laughter he did.

* * *

As minutes pass, the ride ended and Zack immediately jumped out of the cart and tackled Jack to the ground before wrestling him, cursing while he does it. While Weiss, Mina, and Ruby laughed at the scene. The scene looked like two brothers wrestling instead of two best friends having fun.

"And that is why you don't prank me." Zack said as he pulled Jack back up on his feet.

"Haha... Oh man... That's going to be sore in the morning." Jack said in between breaths as he laughed and panted at the same time.

"Well, looks like it's your guys turn. Good luck!" Ruby said as Weiss and Jack boarded the cart and fastened themselves

"Don't scream like you did on the Dustplane." Zack smirk teasingly, causing Jack to blush in embarrassment and Weiss to giggle a bit.

"That was only on-AHHH!" Jack's sentence was cut-off with a scream as the cart moved again in a blur.

"Oum, I love my job." The conductor said as he laughed along with the others.

* * *

As soon as the ride ended, Jack was kneeling on one knee and started panting like he was in a marathon while Weiss was giggling uncontrollably at his predicament.

"Shut up." Jack muttered, causing Weiss to snicker a bit before an outstretched hand appeared in front of Jack, the hand was apparently from Zack as he grabbed it and pulled himself up.

"What was that about happening once?" Zack asked as Jack slugged him in the shoulder. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Now were even." Jack smiled along with Zack and the others as they enjoyed their time at the park.

* * *

Minutes now turned to hours as the sun seated in the horizon. Fire works were being set for the amusement parks first day in Vale.

Jack, Zack, Mina, and Team RWBY were currently behind the crowd as they waited for the fire works. Yang kept teasing Weiss about Jack while Jack kept blushing at Yang's claim, forcing Jack to borrow Zack's tranquilizer, which Zack almost oblige at first but disagreed soon after, seeing as how he enjoyed Jack's situation.

"Damn it, I cant see." Mina said as she tip toed, trying to peek her way to the massive crowd.

"I can't either." Ruby added as she followed Mina's action, but failed to see anything. Zack and Jack could clearly see through the crowd since they were both really tall.

In a sudden moment, Zack swoop his arms underneath Mina and Ruby's legs and hoisted them up, causing them to squeal adorably in surprise as Zack hefted them in his shoulders. The girls were all surprise that Zack could easily carry both Ruby and Mina at the same time, not like they were heavy or anything, but carrying a girl in one arm is pretty difficult especially.

"Thanks Zack!" Mina and Ruby said happily as they held onto Zack's forearm for support, which were wrapped around their laps to hold them upright. Jack notice Weiss tip toeing as well and held a mischievous smirk.

"What are you doing you dunce!?" Before Weiss could even noticed it, Jack slid his arm underneath Weiss' legs and holstered her up, causing her to squeak in surprise and shout profanities at Jack, who laughed at her reaction. Soon after, Weiss relaxed at Jack's shoulder and shakily held on Jack's forearm for support.

Yang and Blake were both sitting at one of the tree's branches close to them. They both smiled softly as they noticed Zack and Jack's actions. The scene looked perfect for them as the fire works flew from the sky and exploded into a magnificent display of art. It was times like these that the could only forget about the Grimm and the WhiteFang, and focus more on their life in Beacon.

* * *

After the fire works display was done, Jack suddenly felt a cold and wet drop in his cheek. He looked up in the sky and saw snow flakes began falling in the sky, signaling the cold winter of December. Weiss also notice the snow flakes began to fall, memories of her time with her sister were all that she remembered when she saw the flakes.

"Hey Weiss?" Jack called out as Weiss looked at him.

"Yes?" Weiss saw him smile softly as he looked at the sky.

"Merry Christmas." Jack said softly as Weiss smiled at him.

"You dolt, it's 'almost' Christmas." Weiss teased him, causing Jack to chuckle a bit.

At that very moment, Weiss felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Something she never felt before, something she has read books about. And of course Blake knows this feeling since she's read it in her books as well.

She was having butterflies in her stomach.

"Merry Christmas." Weiss muttered with a shade of pink in her cheeks that Jack failed to notice as he to had the same color of pink as her's.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long update. I was out of town for half a month and I'm currently having another trip out of town, so that means it might take a while for me to update next.  
**

 **Oh! And I also promised you guys that I was gonna Ship Jack Pyro with someone. And that someone happened to be... Weiss Schnee. Seriously, I actually enjoyed writing Jack's part with Weiss more that Zack and Ruby's, maybe I should do that more often. Oh well, it's your guys decision.**

 **I'm sorry if I didn't write much about Ifrit though. I was more focus on Jack's interaction with Weiss.**

 **As always, pleas review and PM me if you have any suggestions, comments and questions you want answers to.**

 **I'm RONN2X and I'll see you on my next chapter. Ciao**


	9. Chapter 8 - Christmas chapter

**And Christmas chapter. I know I'm probably a little late, but bare with me hear, I just did this even when I went out of town again and again.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Christmas Karma**

The cold winter of morning was upon Remnant, the time when kingdoms would come together and enjoy the cold outdoors while exchanging gifts and cards with people they care about. The sky was colored grey as snow began to rain down on the land.

But of course their is always something new in Beacon that always involves our heroes and heroins.

Ruby was waking up from a wonderful dream. All her friends and family were there, even her uncle was there, and in the center of it all was Zack smiling softly at her while he had his hood down and both eyes open, red and blue met silver orbs as Ruby stared captivated at his eyes. His eyes were both filled with kindness and gentleness that made her stomach tingle and warm for some reason.

As Ruby's eyes began to flutter open, she noticed her arms wrapped around someone. At first she thought it was Yang since they often slept together when it was cold, but when she looked at the person she was snuggled at she immediately turned red as she was actually wrapped around Zack who also had an arm wrapped around her petite body protectively while his other arm was wrapped around a scarlet haired princess who had her head at his chest, snoring softly while a soft smile crept on her lips as she slumbered next to the man.

Ruby suddenly panicked and did what any sensible teenage girl would do when they see a boy in bed. She screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The scream woke the rooms next to them, including Zack and Mina of course.

"Huh!? What!? Stay back! I've got a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" Zack shouted frantically as he pulled Cyclone out of nowhere and began pointing at everywhere like a madman in a marathon.

He looked around and remembered where he was. In HIS room. He looked around him and noticed Ruby in the corner, blushing furiously as she hid her face in her bangs while steam began to appear around her face . Beside him, he saw Mina with an innocent look on her face as she began to wake up, a shade of pink filled her cheeks at how close she was with Zack before smiling softly.

"Morning girls." Zack greeted with a weak smile as he lowered his sword and calmed down. How he got the sword was a question he also pondered.

Ruby wasn't able to reply as she fled in flash of roses, leaving only a confused Zack and a groggy Mina to stare at where she left.

"I don't even want to ask. That's your business." Mina yawned softly as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, ignoring the awkward moment and focusing on fixing herself for their morning activities.

* * *

'I can't believe I woke up like THAT! How did I even get to his room!?' Ruby thought as she began to walk to the cafeteria.

As soon as Ruby got to the cafeteria, she bumped into Jack who notice her flustered look. Jack was one for seeing things that oblivious people would never suspect, so seeing Ruby like this only meant that she just experienced something. Something she may or may not regret in the future.

"Hey Ruby, is something wrong? You look a bit... flustered." Jack asked curiously with a raised eye brow, trying to make it oblivious about knowing.

"W-what!? No! N-nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong!?" Ruby replied frantically as she was wave her hands in front of her.

"You made it obvious." Jack deadpanned as Ruby's shoulders slump down. "Come one you can tell me. I'll keep it a secret if it's to personal."

Ruby was skeptical at first, she knew Jack was trustworthy, but her conscience told her that it was going to be embarrassing to tell him the truth.

"I-I... uh.. somehow woke up next to bed with Z-zack." Ruby stuttered embarrassingly as she began poking her index fingers together and fidgeted her feet, which looked kind of adorable.

"Oh." Those were the first sentence that he spoke as he looked at Ruby a bit wide eyed at the revelation. "W-well, that must have been awkward."

"She just woke up with a boy next to her in bed. You tell me if that is not awkward enough."

 _'Shut up.'_

"So you were the one who screamed a moment ago?." Jack asked in confirmation as Ruby nodded sheepishly. "I actually thought that was either Jaune or Cardin getting his nuts stuck or something."

Ruby giggled a bit at the thought of comparing Jaune and Cardin's scream against a girl's. Since the initiation and the 'incident' with Cardin, people would sometimes question if the screams they would hear often would be a males or a females.

"Anyways, how did I even end up in his room?" Ruby asked as stared at Jack who contemplated her question. All she remembered was falling asleep in Zack's arm, then the realization struck her... she just slept in Zack's arms?! Now she was blushing again.

"The author was probably to lazy to come up with a finisher to his last chapter, so we ended here." Jack said as Ruby composed herself before tilting her head questionably like a dog.

"What?"

"N-nothing, just talking to myself." Jack corrected himself before they again began to walk towards the cafeteria's door. As soon as they opened the door they were met with only a few people in the cafeteria, at the center of the cafeteria was Yang who was clearly bored and hungry, and next to her was Blake who was reading her book while clearly hungry as well.

"Hey guys." Yang replied halfheartedly as she drummed her fingers in the table. "Where's Zack?"

Ruby turned pink a bit at the latest event involving her and Zack, but Jack was quick to reply for her sake. "Oh, he's just about to wake up."

"Oh." Yang replied as Jack and Ruby sat down. Ruby next to her while Jack sat in front of her, she mouthed a small 'thank you' to Jack for backing her up.

Not a minute later, Weiss came out the door sporting a black and white checkered scarf around her neck for the cold season, which almost every student in Beacon is wearing .

"Morning everybody." Weiss greeted as she neared the group.

"Morning Ice Queen." Yang teased as Weiss sent her a cold glare.

"Morning Snow Flake." Jack greeted with soft smile, causing Weiss to lose her glare and turn pink at Jack's new nickname for her which didn't go unnoticed by Yang and the others.

"G-good morning to you to, Jack." Weiss mentally slapped herself for being nervous around him as she sat down next to him, trying to compose herself before he noticed here pink face, which looked adorable to the people in front of her. Why was she so nervous when she was with him when they'd spent hours with each other yesterday?! Oh, that's why.

Yang would have teased them, but the sounds of stomach growling made everyone groan.

"Ugh." Yang groaned as she slumped her head in the table tiredly. "I'm so hungry."

'Feed me, Jack. As long as you hunger so do I. 

_'The more you tell me this the more I feel like your more than just a soul inside of me'  
_

"Yeah, me to." Jack frowned as he contemplated on why there was no service in the cafeteria. "Why the hell is the cafeteria even empty anyway?"

"'Cause Ozpin gave every staff in Beacon a break for the whole season." A familiar voice replied behind Ruby, causing made her jump in surprise and turn scarlet at the owner of the voice. Zack walked behind them with Mina close to him, wearing a scarlet scarf and now sporting a ponytail, which actually fitted her petite figure.

"Aw really? Damn." Jack slumped down again as Weiss slowly patted his shoulder in comfort, but then he thought of a plan.

"Hey, Zack?" Jack called out as Zack sat down next to a blushing Ruby while Mina sat in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you cook for us? I'm hungry and eating Dust crystals is really bad for my health." Jack said tiredly as everyone looked flabbergasted at his little revelation, both at Zack's and his revelation.

"You eat Dust crystal?" Weiss asked a little bit worried, causing a few in the table to look at her in surprise. They have never seen Weiss react like that with someone besides their team, which was actually refreshing to have their cold friend finally open up to someone much less show a bit of emotion.

"Yeah, but that's a story I'll talk about later. I'm to hungry to talk." Jack glance at Zack again as he can see that he was still contemplating his question. "Come on Zack, were all hungry."

"Can Zack really cook?" Yang asked out of curiosity to which Jack nodded.

"Yep. Zack here can cook almost anything into a five star hotel special." Jack began to lick his lips in hunger before looking at Ruby and Mina mischievously."AND he can _bake_ _."_

As soon as the word 'bake' was said, alarms could be heard in both Mina and Ruby's head before they tackled Zack to ground, how Mina manage to tackle Zack in the other side of the table was a mystery.

It was no secret to the group that Ruby liked cookies, but they never expected the princess to look excited as her when she heard Zack could bake.

"You can bake cake?" Mina asked as she wrapped her arms at Zack's right side.

"And cookies?" Ruby asked as she wrapped her arms at Zack's left side.

Both were looking at Zack with puppy dog eyes, which he tried to resist. It was a futile attempt. Any man who could withstood the sight of two adorable girls in front of him would immediately earn his full blown respect for being a man or for being ruthless.

 **'Damn it Zack! I can't take much more of this, I'm having diabetes, just say yes already!** Corvos pleaded as even he, the rider of Death, was no match for the eyes of the two red heads, or for clearer term, black-red and scarlet heads.

"Y-yes." Zack muttered in a dejected tone as both Mina and Ruby looked at him with bright smiles and gleaming eyes, clearly they had great desires for sweets.

"Marry me!" Mina exclaimed as everyone else in the table began laughing at his predicament while Ruby just blushed a bit.

"What she said!" Ruby also exclaimed as Yang held her stomach from laughing to much.

"Oh, I'm so going to me a Godmother when they grow up." Yang blurted out as everyone kept laughing. Truth be told, Yang was actually a mother figure for Ruby, so dealing with kids was kind of natural to her.

"Ugh, fine. You guys win. I already asked Ozpin if I could use the kitchen anyway." Zack stood up, causing Ruby and Mina to dangle in his arms adorably before letting go and walking back to their seats.

"Man, now I'm thirsty." Yang blurted as Zack held a mischievous smile, which kind of creep Jack for some reason.

"You know, Jack here was once a bartender and he can actually mix drink pretty well." Zack said out loud, causing Yang's eyes to widen while Jack glared at him.

"You were a bartender?" Yang asked as she got close to Jack, which made him blush a bit at the close contact of Yang's 'assets' before Weiss pulled him back, glaring at Yang as she did so.

"Again, I'll explain everything later. But yeah, I was a bartender once." Jack said nonchalantly as he tried to compose himself before sitting up straight again.

"Not just any bartender; he also knows how to brew tea." Zack added as all their eyes were glued to Jack, making him cover his face with his other hand sheepishly. "You won't even know your drinking water or not when your with him."

"Is he really that good?" Yang asked as Zack just nodded with a smirk on his face. "Well in that case, can you make me one of those drinks in Junior's night club? The one with..."

"The one with the blue umbrella thing? Uh.. a Strawberry sunrise?" Jack interjected in a guess as Yang's eyes widen at his answer

"That's the one!" Yang snapped her fingers in confirmation. "How do you know about that one, anyway?"

"I know a couple of drinks at Junior's night club." Jack replied dryly as he stood up from his seat. "Anyone else want a drink?"

"I'll just have a simple tea, please." Blake said as she flipped another page, not taking her eyes away from the page.

"I'll have a simple milkshake." Mina said enthusiastically as she sat down next to Blake.

"I'll have the same." Ruby said as she sat next to Yang

"Alright, I guess that's all of it." Jack move out of his sit so that he could start walking towards the kitchen, but he felt a soft pat in his leg. He turned to who patted him and gazed at Weiss.

"Uhhh." Weiss muttered unintelligent, reminding everyone that she was there. "C-can I also have some tea?"

Jack smiled softly, ignoring his hunger and focusing on how to make their drinks. "Sure, Snow Flake."

The flame haired Faunus and black haired swordsman finally left to the kitchen, and a soon as they left the occupants in the table began to chatter among themselves about their plans for the morning, which basically was nothing because of the cold weather. After some time, their topics were all now centered on three girls that were close to the two Huntsmen-in-training.

"So Weiss, your awfully chummy with our fellow flame haired Faunus." Yang teased, causing Weiss to instantly turn red as she lowered her head so that her hair was hiding her red face.

"I-I am not! I'm just... enjoying his company, that's it." Weiss retorted weakly as she began fidgeting her fingers nervously.

"Well, your awfully 'enjoying' to much of his company than you usually do." Yang gestured with her fingers to emphasize her point, causing Weiss to scoff at some of her claims.

"I enjoy his company because he sees me as his equal, his friend, his comrade. That is something that I could honestly admire from him mutually." Weiss was mentally downcast as she continued. "Besides I would be looked down upon by some companies if I somehow, and for arguments sake, held romantic interest in Jack." Weiss retorted firmly, but hidden in her tone was a bit of sadness. Being a heiress meant that she would have to get married by someone in a higher company, which she and Winter were against the idea at first but their father kept insisting them.

Deep down Weiss actually admired Jack for his fiery personality. The witty jokes he sometimes obliviously blurts out always made her smile a bit, and the pranks he played yesterday made her stomach hurt from laughing so hard, in all her life she had never actually laughed that hard with someone besides her sister before and she was actually enjoying every second she was with him. And the best thing about him was that he was never a flirt like some rich boys she 'dated' before, he was more of a tease than into flirting women. He was also never afraid to be blunt to prove his point and was not scared to stand up to authorities even with his Faunus identity in the open, that showed true courage and character that she has never seen in a Faunus before.

"Well, that's actually kinda sad." Yang remarked incredulously. She could clearly see that Weiss was a bit sad about the reality of her being a Heiress, she would have teased her for linking Jack a bit, but went against it for her state.

"What about you Mina, you and Zack look really close." Yang's gaze now landed on the Mistralian Princess. Since day one, Mina was often spotted getting really affectionate with a certain Black and white haired swordsman, which Yang kept teasing her about but Mina just shrugged them off like they were old news to her.

"Well, he was the first of all people to actually want to be close to me." Mina replied in a matter-of-fact tone as everyone listened to her. "Zack was always there for me when my mother of father were both busy with the kingdom, he even often sneaks me out of the kingdom so that we could both go to amusement like the one yesterday." She smiled at the memories of their time together as she continued. "Out of all the people I have met in the kingdom, Zack was the only person who would drop everything he would do and listen to me ramble about my problems."

"Sounds like a true boy scout." Yang interjected as Mina chuckled a bit.

"Yeah he really is a good person at heart." Mina said softly as she recalled the times when Zack would play with her, it kind of made her a bit nostalgic about those memories. The first time she and him both met she was actually scared at his appearance, hence why she was a bit shy when he and her spoke to each other. But as soon as she looked past his mercenary appearance, she finally broke away from her shell and got to know him for who he really is and found somethings she admired about him, his need to help people who he finds.

Ruby on the other hand, envied Mina a bit for some reason. Ruby only got to know Zack a bit, while Mina has known Zack for a lifetime. But that doesn't mean she never found something admirable about Zack. From the day she met him, Zack protected her from getting burned by that mysterious woman in the red dress and from Roman Torchwick who almost shot her had it not for him. She admired him because he would protect others who were in danger, even if he never knew from what she heard from Jack's explanation, Zack even went so far as to protect the king of Mistral himself from a horde of Grimm, and never ask for Lien and fame over it, heck, he didn't even want to let the king of Mistral announce his name all over Mistral and just accepted being Mina's 'guardian'.

That time when Weiss yelled at her for being an incompetent leader made her cry, and through all her pain, Zack was the first to come to her aid and help her to become something she was tasked to do. And after that, Weiss apologized to her and said that Zack was the reason why she should rely on her team and team leader, that enough made Ruby like him.

* * *

 **(In the Kitchen)  
**

Smoking foods and cold drinks could seen inside the kitchen as the two Faunus Hunters cooked and mixed for their comrades. Both were entranced on their work as they conversed with each other about their times in the past.

The topics were now focusing in each others social lives as they continued their work.

"So Jack, I hear you've been hanging out with the heiress, care to tell me the details?" Zack started as he began flipping a couple of beef steaks and began seasoning them. Jack looked the other way, a blush edging its way in his face as he retorted.

"Were just friends, Zack." Jack said in an even tone as he began flipping the mixing bottle

"Oh come on man! I can tell your that you a 'little' bit interested in her." Zack said in an incredulous tone as he kept pestering Jack.

"Look I'm not gonna lie when I say that I like her a bit, but that's as far as I can go." Jack said with a slight annoyance in his tone. "What gave you the impression that I was now a dating material for her anyway?"

"Well, yesterday was a good impression, you'd be great for her, Jack." Zack stated as he was now almost finished with his work.

"Sorry man, but that's not going to happen." Jack didn't want to get his hopes up, as a Faunus kid living in the outskirts of Vacuo there were plenty of times he had his hopes up but all ended up with either disappointment or a gun to the forehead. Deep down he also felt a bit saddened at the reality of the world, that there will never true peace for a very long time, just a temporary one. He was also a bit saddened that if he were, and for arguments sake, interested in Weiss, he would just ruin her image and status for his heritage, both mentally and physically. "Besides, I'm pretty sure she isn't into Faunus'."

"R-right, well..." Zack sighed in defeat, he didn't know what to do in this situation now, it was pretty much pointless to argue with Jack about this. He and Jack both had problems in life and they both respectfully agreed that they would stay out of their own businesses if their problem would arise.

'You could be wrong, Jack.'

 _'And why is that?_

'It is only in my instinct, but I think that you and Mistress Schnee may hold to something bigger than you think you do. Besides, if you do like her by any chance, you'll have more reason to fight for something than fight for nothing. And the stronger our will to fight is, the stronger our prowess combined together will'  


 _'You can think all you want. I still think it's not worth it'  
_

'Come on lad, it's Christmas. At least take my word at heart.'  


 _'Fine, but only caused you said so.'_

An awkward silence hung in the room, the sounds of food sizzling and jiggling glass was all that accompanied the room.

"Well..." Jack started as he held a tray with assortments of drinks that he both brewed and mixed by himself. "Since I'm done here I'll see you at the table."

Zack just hummed in response as he continued cooking in silence.

Jack soon arrived in the table and was greeted by the smiling faces of his friends, but soon saw the dejected look in Weiss eyes as she hid it with a smile.

"So what did I miss?" Jack sat down next to Weiss again, ignoring what he saw while causing to fidget a bit in her seat.

"Well, some of us were waiting for you to come back so that we can discuss your little 'revelation'." Blake interjected as she flipped another page, not even looking at him as she spoke. The others just nodded as they waited to asked Jack more questions.

"Right you have questions. Well, I'm open." Jack relaxed in his seat as he prepared for a full blown discussion.

"Okay, so you said you eat Dust crystals, what does that mean?" Blake first asked as she closed her black book and placed in beside her, gaining her full attention.

"It means what it means." Jack simply replied, causing Blake to raise an eye brow in his statement before sipping at her tea.

"That doesn't really answer my question." Blake stated as Jack placed his arm in the table and leaned against it.

"Yeah that really doesn't huh?" Jack said as he narrowed his eyes in Blake's bow which twitched a bit, causing Jack to give Blake a knowing smile, which she noticed. Blake wasn't the only one who hid his Faunus heritage, Jack was sure about that. He could also smell Blake's cat scent with his heightened smell, giving him the impression that she was indeed a black cat.

"Fine, it looks like I'll let you all in a little secret." Everyone, except Weiss and Mina leaned in so that they could hear his sentence. "I infused my body with flame Dust."

"What?!" Blake stared incredulously at him as she nearly spilled her drink while everyone else looked shocked at him, it wasn't a secret that Dust infusing was dangerous to both Human and Faunus alike if not given proper treatment by doctors.

"Yep, that's one of the reasons why I eat Dust." Jack stated casually as he sipped a bit off his drink, which was not alcohol by the way.

"What's the other?" Ruby asked as she drank her milk shake.

"Well, it's to help strengthen the Dust inside me." Jack stated as everyone looked curiously at him, so he kept going. "By eating Fire Dust crystal, I can harness some energy from them."

"How much do you need to eat to get stronger?" Yang asked as she sipped her drink, which she was actually impressed that it tasted good. "Damn this is good."

"Thank you. And for your question, well, I can only eat at least once and it only needs to be a size of a pebble, raw or not." Jack gestured with his hands to emphasize his point.

"What happens if you eat something bigger than a pebble?" Yang was quick to ask as she started playing with her hair.

"Well, you'd probably need a spatula to scrape me off the ground." Yang and Ruby almost did a spit take at his bluntness while Blake and Mina cringed as they imagined the scene while Weiss just smacked him in the shoulder for being to blunt about his answer.

"Do you have to be so blunt?" Weiss scowled as Jack could only shrug casually.

"Meh, can't help it. Anyways, do you guys still have any questions?" Jack looked at the girls around him, which he was now surprise on how lucky he was to be friends with, and saw Ruby out of all of them contemplating.

"Ruby, you look like you want to ask something." Jack called out as Ruby looked at him a bit conflicted about her question.

"Do y-you know why Z-zack keeps his right eye close?" Jack looked taken back a bit at her question, her question came out of the blue and caught him by surprise. He promised Zack that it would be only he would reveal to them his Faunus heritage.

"Yeah, come to think of it, I haven't seen him open that thing since the initiation." Yang chimed in as Ruby nodded along with her. They were all now curious as to why their giant sword wielding friend was keeping his right eye close.

"Did he lose it somehow?" Blake implied as everyone contemplated. "It's pretty common to get mortally injured even with Aura healing you, so that must be why."

"That would be a plausible reason, but the question here is why did he not tell us." Weiss said as she interlocked her fingers together and contemplated. "Were his friends, he could have at least told us why he closes it."

"Maybe it has a different color." Ruby suggested as she remembered her dream before she woke up. Jack's eyes widen in shock, but composed himself before anyone could see it. It was just a speculation, reacting to it would cause them to get suspicious about Zack's condition.

"That... that may also be reasonable, but enough of this. Since your his friend Jack, why does he keep his right eye close?" Blake asked as she sipped he tea again. Mina stayed silent the whole time as she knew the truth and also promised Zack the she kept it herself.

"Well, he keeps it close because..." Jack was wracking his brain to find the right answer, and before he knew it he found one. "He likes a challenge."

"A challenge?" Blake questioned as Mina facepalmed for Jack stupid answer, even she could have found a better solution than that.

"T-that's right he-" Before Jack could even finish his sentence, Zack came out of the kitchen with a tray in his hand, the smell of the food made everyone in the table drool mentally.

Mina and Ruby almost tackled Zack as they could see the strawberry cake and cookies at the tray. Blake's eyes were gleaming as she saw a tuna next to the beef steak, she would be suspicious about why Zack had that, but her hunger got the best in her.

"Hello Monsieur and Mademoiselles." Zack greeted in a posh scent as he stood in front of the table, earning a couple of giggles in the group. "Here ah present to ya mah finest cuisines."

Zack placed a couple of beef stakes in the table and a sandwich that almost like pizza but looked more... disgusting. Everyone besides Jack and Mina were looking at the sandwich like it just killed something. Zack on the other hand was enjoying their reaction to his creation.

"Like it?" Zack asked in an almost amused tone. Everyone else looked at him and thought of their opinion without offending him, which was kind of difficult because Zack was smiling with pride for his work.

"Well... uh... what is it?" Yang asked before Ruby slapped her in the shoulder for being blunt, but soon stared at Zack as he chuckled a bit.

"It's one of my families traditional foods. We cook it in cold seasons such as these." Zack explained as Jack licked his lips, ready to eat the first thing he could see.

"Is it really 'that' time now, Zack?" Jack asked, looking hopefully at Zack for acknowledgment, to which Zack nodded.

"Yes Jack, it's that time of the year, again." Zack confirmed as Jack took one of the sandwiches and a salad.

"So... what's it called, Zack?" Yang asked, careful as to slowly reveal her opinion about the sandwich.

Zack just smiled, clearly seeing that Yang was slowly revealing her opinion. "Well Yang, it's called the Sinner's sandwich."

"A-and why did they call it like that?" Yang asked nervously. _'Who the hell names their food like that? It's like they 'want' people to insult their own cooking!'_

"Because it's disgusting." Zack said as everyone except Jack and Mina stared at him in a questioning look as to why he just insulted his creation. "Let me explain."

"It's disgusting like a sin, but once you taste it, it's to irresistible to not try again." Zack explained as they all stared at the sandwich in wonder. "Go on, try one."

"A-are you sure about that?" Yang asked as she was first to take the sandwich. "It's not gonna kill me is it?"

"Don't worry Yang, the worse thing that could happen to you is food poisoning." Jack remarked as Yang gave him a deadpan stare.

"Gee, thanks for the motivation flame-boy." Yang said sarcastically as she slowly inched her hand towards the sandwich. She picked it up and again slowly inched her hand towards her mouth before opening it. The sandwich slowly hovered to her mouth as everyone in the table looked at her like one of those lottery shows. Slowly, Yang bit the tip of the sandwich and chewing it.

Her face suddenly brightened in both shock and awe as she began eating the sandwich while every girl except Mina watched her with their eyes wide.

"Damn this is good!" Yang remarked as she took another sandwich and began eating it. Weiss, Blake, and Ruby release a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Told ya." Jack interjected as she gave Yang a high five, both grinning. "Now who around here is next in line."

Every girl in the table took a piece of the sandwich and began to take small bites at it, needless to say they were speechless at the sandwich's flavor. Who would have known that a bad looking sandwich actually turned out to be delicious. It just goes to show that judging a book by it's cover was an understatement.

"How is this meal not ranked in menus at restaurants?" Blake asked as her gaze was directed to Zack who just shrugged it off.

"Because it's a family recipe, and besides do you really expect people to eat this thing without looking at how disgusting it looked before eating it?" Zack replied as he began setting one more plate full of sandwiches.

"I guest that's true, but my question still stands." Blake began eating her tuna, she purred silently as the flavor of food began to melt into her taste buds.

There was a moment of silence in the table. The only sound that could be heard were the sounds of their silverware's hitting the plate every now and then.

Then Weiss suddenly remembered what she wanted to ask Jack.

"Um, Jack." Weiss called out as said boy got her attention, but also the occupants of the table.

"Since Zack is finally here. Can you tell us why you were a bartender back then?" Weiss asked as Jack stopped eating his sandwich, contemplating about her question.

"Well, my uncle kind of wanted me to be a Huntsman so he forced me to follow Zack just so I could learn from him." Jack's eyes were now directed to Zack as he began to speak again.

"After our long travels, we ended up losing some of our lien on rations and Dust, so we had no choice but to get jobs to earn lien." Jack explained as he leaned back against the chair.

"I ended up as a bartender while Zack here took cooking at a restaurant. In the end I lost my job, but earned enough money for our supplies." Jack sighed as Weiss and the others pitied him for his loss as Jack looked like he was struggling back then.

"Why'd you lose your job?" Yang asked as she drank her drink, she could clearly see that Jack was willing to give out more about himself if they just asked him the right questions.

"Well, apparently Junior's nightclub got attacked and was damage really bad, so he had no choice but to let me go. He really treated me and everyone in the club like his family, he was even the one who taught me how to make drinks like these." Jack looked a bit saddened while Ruby gave Yang a death glare as she gulped nervously. Ruby practically remembered the time Yang broke that night club, she was after all outside the building as Yang burst out of it.

 _'Damn, I didn't know he worked for Junior, no wonder he knew how to make a Strawberry sunrise.'_ Yang thought as she flinched a bit. Her actions were the reason why Jack lost his job. That thought alone made her a bit guilty

"I'm sorry to hear that." Yang blurted out as Jack's expression softened, causing her to sigh in relief a bit. She may not be able to make amends for what she did today, but she can sure as hell try to make it up to him somehow.

"Anyways, it's Christmas. Why don't we enjoy this for once." Jack declared as everyone in the table finished their meals and stood up. Zack smiled a bit at how Jack manage to recover from his little 'moment' and chose to join him and get moving.

"So where do we go now?" Zack asked as Jack just shrugged his shoulder while the girls all but thought of the same thing.

"Why don't we just go outside and have some fun." Yang suggested, earning a couple of nods from the group. They couldn't go anywhere much because of the weather so they were stuck in Beacon or in Vale.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Jack stood up from his chair along with the others before making a beeline towards the exit.

* * *

As soon as they got outside the Dustplane, the cold snow of winter poured down on them as they began wearing their winter attires, all except Jack. He was not bothered by the cold yet, but with this kind of weather he couldn't warm himself up with his own flames.

Not bothering to warm himself, Jack was first to start walking towards Vale right before Zack and the others.

"Alright people listen up: We go by groups so that will have company. All of you choose your partner." Everyone began walking towards their partner. Yang with Blake, Ruby with Mina and Zack, no surprise there. But was more surprising was who he was partnered with

"Uh, so this only leaves us... again." Weiss muttered that last part as she walked close to Jack who gulped a bit nervously. He did promise Ifrit that he would spend time with Weiss a bit, but he didn't expect now and in this kind of climate... damn it Ifrit!

"Uh, yeah." The groups began looking at them with smiles as they fidgeted a bit at their gazes. It was clear that they were enjoying seeing Jack and Weiss flustered, but Jack was clearly having none of that as he began walking away with Weiss.

"Will see you guys back, okay?" Jack waved back at them as he and Weiss began walking before a realization dawned him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Weiss could only face palm at Jack's clumsiness. If she wasn't with him now, he may have just been walking around Vale without a clue on where to go.

"Why don't we go ice skating." Weiss suggested as she finally adjusted to being around Jack, which surprise her considering she had a hard time adjusting to the fact that she now had people to call friends now.

Even today, she still hasn't gotten used to the fact that her leader was childish and free spirited, not even showing aspects of a true leader. But how come, after knowing Jack for one day, she had already gotten used to his presence. Was it because he was one of the few people who always spent their time with her? Or was it because she was feeling something odd when she was around him? All she knew was that her team leader was beginning to rub off on her.

"Hmm." Her train of thought was cut off as she heard Jack hum in thought before looking at her and nodding.

"Alright, I guess we could go there right now." Weiss smiled a bit at his answer as they began to walk towards their destination. Here she was again, spending time with a Faunus who sees differently in her. If her sister heard of this, she may never stop talking to her about it.

* * *

Bored. That was the only sentence that got out of Zack's head. At first it went great, they went to sweet shops and bought some snacks (Mostly for Ruby and Mina) but then that's all they did, not much to except at least.

Zack kept walking with the two redheads and noticed that they already devoured a whole box of cookies in mere minutes. The first thing that came to his mind was _'what the hell did their fathers feed them?'_ but then he remembered now where their enthusiasm comes from.

"Damn you girls eat fast. Now I wonder why you two aren't big yet." Zack earned an odd look from the girls before changing into a glare, which almost frightened him a bit. This glare felt like he crossed a line on women.

"Are you calling us fat?" Ruby spoke innocently, but a little threateningly deep down. Damn, Weiss cold glaring must have rubbed off on her as he could clearly see that.

 **'Oh shit... what have you done?'**

"Yeah Zack, can you rephrase that? Cause I think I didn't hear that right" Mina joined in with the same tone... shit now he knew what he had just done. Time for evasive maneuvers.

 **'Shit! Were in dangerous waters, Captain! Pull back! Pull back!'** It was clear that even one of the four horsemen would never cross that line and apparently .

"N-no, I was just thinking why girls like you are still this short... after eating something twice your appetite." Zack muttered the last part as the girls easily recovered and smiled at him. He mentally sighed in relief as he thought of how he got out of that situation, he'd thank his father for that if he were still here.

Zack was getting bored again real fast. He ran out of plans to enjoy himself in this weather, except for one. Out of nowhere, Zack suddenly pulled out a fishing rod, how he got it was again a question he was gonna ask to Corvo. The girls noticed Zack pull out the rod and was about to ask how he got it when they noticed the thing that was attached to the string, causing them to blush a bit.

"Hey Zack? Is that a..." Ruby couldn't finish her sentence as she was to shock to see one up close. Mina was in a similar state as she remembered the tradition of seeing 'that' in Christmas

"Yup and I got a date to kick start." Ruby and Mina looked confused at Zack's cryptic answer as they saw him walk towards the ice skating ring.

"Hey why are you going that way?"

"Jack and Weiss are in there and it's time I get back at him for what he did in the amusement park." Zack knew where Jack was because Corvo and Ifrit had been communicating telepathically. Of course being a good friend he is, he was gonna help Jack get close to Weiss.

As Zack, Mina, and Ruby were sneaking behind the rental skate shoes booth, they notice Weiss walking slowly in the snow, skating shoes replacing her former shoes. They didn't notice Jack, but they did notice trouble as they could see a couple of guys clearly intent on flirting with her.

 **'Great a band of Jackasses just arrived.'** Zack couldn't agree more.

"Hey." One of they said first as he stood in front of Weiss. Ruby and the gang were about to jump in, but Zack didn't want to blow their cover just yet.

"Go away." They heard Weiss say as she swerved to the side, only to be blocked again by the guy.

"I think, no." The guys said as he got close to Weiss, then putting a hand in her hips, causing her to flinch violently.

"She said go away, man." A familiar voice said behind the man, causing him to turn around along with his gang. Zack finally smiled as the man of the hour finally arrived.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it, goat-boy." The man spat in Jack face as his gang began laughing at him. Weiss was seeing red as she saw her friend get picked on by these hooligans.

Jack nonchalantly wiped the spit off his face before looking at the man. The next thing he knew, he spat a small fire ball at the guys hair, causing they guy to scream and began to frantically put out the fire. Needless to say Zack tried suppressed his laughter, failing miserably as he held his stomach in pain from laughing a lot. The same could be said for the girls as they were rolling in the snow.

 **'Hahaha, that's right BURN, burn you little shit, HYAHAHA.**

"Holy shit! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!." The man surprisingly skated like a pro everywhere in search of a small hole that people use for fishing. Seeing none, Jack rolled his eyes and melted a small hole in front of him. As the man neared him, he noncahlanty tripped him and shoved his head straight at the hole. The sound of gurgling and struggling were the only reason why he pulled the guy back up again.

As he pulled the mans head back, he nearly fell in his ass out of laughter as the man's head looked like a baby Nevermore's nest, minus the eggs of course. The man stood up and touch his head, he winced a bit in pain as he touched the burned portion in his scalp.

"Grrr, GET HIM!" The man pointed at Jack as his gang slowly surrounded him. Jack could take them all on, but the weather was in their favor as he couldn't produce much flame.

Before the gang could get the jump on him, a glyph suddenly appeared below them and ice began crawling it's way towards their body, stopping just above the chest leaving only the head to be untouched.

Jack looked behind him and noticed that Weiss had her weapon with her. Of course, a Schnee never goes unprepared. He was a bit impressed the the Heiress had a bit of skill in her glyphs.

"And when were you gonna pull that out?" They heard Jack say in a sarcastic tone while Weiss just huffed and crossed her arms.

"When I knew you would lose." Weiss replied as they could see that Jack had a mock look and gasp.

"*Gasp* Me? Lose? For shame on you miss Schnee. You really know how to break a man's pride." To the groups surprise, Weiss started giggling at his antics. Now that was something they never got to see in the cold demeanor heiress. Jack really knew how to make a girl like her enjoy her time.

"Thank you again by the way." They were again surprised as they heard Weiss thank Jack, and it felt... genuine, they almost felt like didn't know if they were really looking at the real Weiss. "That was the second person who tried to hit on me."

"Hey with me around, your probably gonna be single until you find someone your interested in." Jack replied with a smile as Weiss couldn't help but mimic.

As Jack started skating a bit, he Weiss lagging a bit. Now by instinct he could only tell that Weiss didn't know how to skate, some would laugh at that but to him, he saw a girl who was missing out in all the fun.

As Weiss walked in the ice, one of her skates suddenly caught off balance, causing her to slip. Before she could roughly land in the ice, a pair of strong arms lifted her. Opening her eyes, she was met with the flaming orange orbs of her savior, who stared at her neutrally. She immediately blushed out of embarrassment and out of the intimate position she was in.

"So the girl on ice doesn't know how to ice skate." It wasn't a teasing tone, more of a neutral one as Jack continued to stare at her, causing her blush to intensify.

"S-shut up, it-it isn't my fault I couldn't go outside in the holidays." Weiss expression suddenly turned down as Jack mentally kicked himself for his bluntness. Note to self, never be blunt against a girl like her.

"Then why don't I teach you how." Jack slowly lowered Weiss down as she planted her skates in the ice. So far her stance was good but all that was lacking was her agility.

"Y-you'd really do that, for me?"

"Yeah I'm sure, trust me. When you get used to it you'll be like a pro." Jack encourage her as he started teaching her the basic movements of skating. They first stated with balance, which made her blush as she held for Jack to support her. Then the agility, which again forced Jack to catch her in time every time she nearly slipped. Surprisingly Weiss was quick to learning the basics and the next thing he knew, she was already skating beside him, albeit with a little bit support from him.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Weiss finally let go of Jack's sleeve and slowly followed him to where they wanted to go. They slowly passed the goons that were now half frozen and thought of an idea.

"Hey Weiss, can you glyph a bunch of snow?" Jack looked at Weiss for acknowledgement, to which she nodded. Now to put the plan into action

"Can you do that now?" Weiss was pondering on what he was thinking, but nodded nonetheless. She unsheathed Myrtanaster and spun the revolver before pointing it at the gang and releasing a bunch of snow around them.

Jack smiled as he walked towards the snow and made a snowball the size of a basketball. Surprisingly he found a carrot and a couple of twigs nearby and made a snowman's head. The next thing Weiss knew, Jack planted the snowman's head at one of the gang's unfrozen head, muffling their insults from the snow. Jack repeated this action until all of the guys were covered in snowman heads. Weiss couldn't contain her giggle as Jack kept placing the heads.

"And that takes care of our evidence. The cops will never find them." Weiss burst out of laughter as Jack looked like he was hiding a crime before a snowball suddenly hit her square in the face. She wiped her face off the cold ball and notice Jack with his trademark mischievous smile, a snowball in his hands.

"Oh it is so on." Jack mischievous smile suddenly turned to horror as he was suddenly surrounded by glyphs before a dozen snowballs hit him in all directions, even the private ones, and was now pilled down by snow.

Weiss kept laughing as she saw Jack get buried by snow and was now struggling to get out. Her laughter soon subsided as she never saw Jack crawl of the snow. Her expression soon turned into anxious as she tried to call out for him, but didn't get a response. She made a full sprint towards the pile of snow and dug her way to him.

No soon after, she found Jack as he suddenly sprang up to life, shivering like a leaf in a storm.

"D-d-damn, r-r-rem-m-mind me n-not to p-piss y-you off." Jack said in between teeth chatter. He used a bit of his flames and hands to warm himself up, a trick he learned every cold sessions like these.

"Sorry." Weiss muttered as she lowered her gaze at him. She felt bad for nearly killing Jack, she made a mental note to train harder in her glyph control. Jack patted her in the head and gave her a soft smile as he reassured her.

"Hey it's okay. I never should have startled the queen of snow with her own element anyway." Weiss chuckled a bit at his sarcasm. He always knew what say to make light of this situation. She could still see him shiver a bit and offered him her scarf.

"Here, it's to keep you warm." Weiss removed her scarf and began to tie it in Jack's neck. To her surprise, it actually suited him very well. He would have protested at first, but the offer of heat was to good to deny, so he had no choice but to take it.

"T-thanks." Now he was flustered for some reason, he blames Ifrit for this. No soon after Weiss removed her scarf, she was getting cold again.

Not wanting to get Weiss cold, Jack wrapped one arm around Weiss and pulled her close, causing both of them to blush. Weiss shiver suddenly died down as she suddenly felt warmth coming from Jack's arm, then the realization came to her. Jack was using a bit of his heat from the flame Dust.

The snow was now begging to thicker now, and it looked like the other skaters were now leaving, so following on instinct, Jack and Weiss were now skating towards the skate shoes booth, where Zack was ready to spring his trap.

"Ah, so your finally done?" The old man in the booth asked **(Yes we all know this old man)** as Jack and Weiss handed their skate shoes for their winter shoes. That's when Zack pulled out his fishing rod behind the booth.

Zack slowly raised the rod above the booth and slowly lowered the small object tied to the string. As soon as the object was lowered in a right angle he hid along with the girls on a nearby position where they could see the event unfold before them.

"Hmm?" The old man raised his head up and noticed the object that was lowered in front of Jack and Weiss. "Well it looks like we have some lovers in front of us."

"Huh?" Jack raised an eye brow as Weiss noticed the object and could only blush furiously.

"J-jack?" Weiss slowly tugged his sleeve to get his attention, to which she did. As soon as Jack finally noticed it, his eyes nearly bulged out in surprise at the object in front of them.

"Is that a... Mistletoe..." Jack gulped nervously as his gaze darted from the object to Weiss frantically. The old man smiled and walked away from the booth, wishing them a Merry Christmas and a good luck before leaving them some privacy.

"So..." Jack started awkwardly as he scratched his head nervously. "I really don't know what to do."

"W-well, a-all we got to do is..." Weiss gulped nervously as her hands began to sweat. "K-kiss."

"O-okay." Weiss, closing her eyes, slowly and shakily grabbed the scarf around Jack's neck, making Jack lean his head down. Jack made the first move and... kissed Weiss in the cheek, close to the lips. Weiss was a bit confused at this and opened her eyes and was met with the sight of a blushing scarlet Jack who was trying but failing to avoid eye contact with her.

"T-they didn't say we should kiss in the lips, right?" Jack scratch his cheek sheepishly as Weiss could only ponder.

"No they didn't" Weiss sighed in relief a but. _'But why do I feel disappointing somehow?'_

* * *

 **'Ifrit?'  
**

'Yes?'

 **'You owe me 50 lien.'  
**

'BLOODY HELL!'

* * *

 **(Zack's position)  
**

Needless to say, the girls were a bit disappointing at the outcome, but Zack could only smile in triumph as he could clearly see the build up on Jack relationship with the Heiress.

Now all that was left was to leave them, but of course karma stuck again.

Zack stood up from his hiding spot and began walking away from the skating ring, before walking straight towards a tree, hitting it head first. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his head. As soon as the pain subsided, an object attached to a string lightly hit him in the face as it was swinging in a twig above him.

 _'Oh shit.'_

Another Mistletoe.

Monty really knows how to play this game, huh?

Ruby and Mina noticed Zack shiver a bit and got close to him. That was before they noticed the Mistletoe above him and they nearly tripped over after seeing it.

"..." Zack was frozen stiff as the two girls behind him slowly walk towards him. Taking the first move, Zack turned around and Kissed both of them in the cheek, causing them to stare at him in shock before blushing furiously.

Without much of hesitation, the two girls smiled at each other before jumping swiftly in front of Zack kissing his in the cheek, near the lips. He could only stare at them in shock as he tried to process what just happened, causing the two petite girls in front of him to just giggle at his expression.

"Never speak of this to anyone."

* * *

'You owe me my 150 Lien'  


 **'Oum damn it.'  
**

* * *

"Oh Zacky~" A familiar voice called out behind him called out, causing him to shiver a bit.

"Yes Krampus." Zack said to no one as he heard the familiar voice before turning around and was met with a sight of a annoyed Jack with a red face Weiss behind him.

"Oh sorry Jack, I thought you were someone else." He casually smiled as he heard Jack's knuckles crack.

"Never mind your wise-crack dumbass. I know you were the one who placed that Mistletoe." Jack pointed an accusingly finger at him, blushing a bit at the memory.

"H-how do you know that was mine?"

"It has your name on it."

"Oh..." Zack took a little step back before making a mad dash. "Have a great day everyone!"

"I'll show you a great day!" Jack ran in hot pursuit with Zack as he was shouting at him like a madman.

The three girls just laughed at the scene as they enjoyed their holiday. The cold holiday filled with joy and laughter as another year approaches our future Huntsmen and Huntresses.

"AHH SHIT! I'M ON FIRE!"

"Come on Zack, just one more and everything will be juuuust fiiiine.~"

"GO FREEZE IN HELL, KRAMPUS"

* * *

 **And that 'wraps' things up for this month. I'll be taking a short break since it's still December, but don't worry I ain't quitting this story.  
**

 **Anyways, special thanks to LucarioKid for helping me out with the idea for this chapter. Check out his account, the guys is also an author.  
**

 **Also if your wondering, no I am not gonna ship Jack and Weiss immediately. There is going to be a bit of drama between them before I ship them.**

 **Please PM or Review if you want to ask me questions and Fav if you like it**

 **I'm RONN2X or now ZERONEX and I'll see you on the next chapter. Ciao**


	10. Another Author's Note

**Hey guys, it's me again and well... I feel like shit that's what.**

 **Yes, I haven't been updating for a very long time now, and I have a very good reason why, depression. If your read my last note it says that I was in a very bad state of depression after losing four of my relatives in two months, but after finally having some closure and some support from a couple of friends of mine, I manage to pull through and start writing again, even going so far as to be chosen to write an article of my school. And since I've recovered from my depression I'm planning on re-writing some of my chapters since I found some of them to be "Cringey"(If that is a word, then I'm using it). I wasn't a very good writer back then, but now that I know the ropes, I think I'll give writing a shot again.**

 **Oh and a message to LucarioKid: Hey man I really appreciate your help in making that OC with me a long time ago, I really feel like an ass for nearly abandoning it. I'll be sure to finish my next chapter soon since I'm going to be really busy in the upcoming weeks.**

 **I'm ZERONNEX and I'll see you guys later.**


End file.
